


File: Successful Therapy

by SochiTsuzuki



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Sex, Destroy Ending, F/M, Pregnancy, Renegade Commander Shepard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 78,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SochiTsuzuki/pseuds/SochiTsuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus/fem!Shep "She made her choice. Destruction was going to be an end of the Reapers. Just one thing before shooting that damned thing. She opened her omni-tool and typed. [ I love you, big guy. J. ]" Rated M for smut later in the chapters and bad language. Also on ff.net. Beta-reader: Razzberry31 (Thank you so much!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. File 01: Successful Therapy

**Hurr. Soooo I wanted to write story about the post-Destruction ending. I don’t want to write a whole story starting with ME1. No point. There is a lot of fics about events from the whole trilogy, so no sense in that. What I want is a story beyond ME3. OFC my Jane Shepard will dream about past event or will mention them and maybe I’ll write my take on sex scenes xD Smut, yay! \o/ But later. Awww : < Hurr durr durr!**

**PS. Nice comments are appreciated :* I’m a sensitive creature. (Lol, jk! If you need, be renegade!)**

**EDIT: I forgot about Thane Oo’’ so yeah. Edit, hurr.**

**EDIT2: Big thanks to Razzberry31 for editing and correcting :)**

 

oOo

 

She made her choice. Destruction was going to be the end of the Reapers. Just one thing before shooting that damned thing. She opened her omni-tool and typed.

[ _I love you, big guy._

 _J._  ]

With determination Jane Shepard shot the structure. No other option made her as sure as this one. There was no place in the universe for the Reapers. An explosion made her fly in an unknown direction and at this point she didn't really care. Covering her face with her hands in the primal attempt of defending her body against new damage. But she REALLY didn't care about wounds or scars. There was only one thing she thought about as she flew. _Garrus._ With a loud thwack her body smashed against the wall and landed on the rubble, everything had gone black.

 

oOo

 

'Shepard. Why are you here?' A familiar voice, a bit too quick, a bit too hasty. 'In your current state you should get out of here ASAP. Though it may be... problematic. Yet... yes, yes. Wake up, Commander.' Words flew through her. She didn't want to wake up. At last she didn't feel any pain... she didn't feel so tired. Shepard only wanted to float in this warm darkness. 'Shepard. Please, wake up. Or my work will be for nothing. It needs you. Alive. Problematic, so problematic.' A three fingered hand touched her abdomen. She snapped her eyes open and looked at the concerned salarian next to her. After a second he smiled. 'That's it, Commander.'

'Mordin...? How? You're dead...' Jane pulled herself to sit up. She looked at her hands, they were clean and unwounded. She wasn't in her armor, just her casual Alliance uniform she liked so much. 'What's going on?'

'You're dead, Commander. As I am dead. But only for a minute now. A lot of damage. Skin burnt on face, neck, hands, forearm. Few bones broken. Fortunately your skull and abdomen intact. Fetus is still fine. Alive. Good. But you don't have time, Commander. You need to go back. You need to live.' Mordin talked fast, in his usual way. His hands fidgeted around her. Jane's jaw dropped after she processed what she had just heard.

'Wait, Professor... what did you say...?! Fetus?' Her hand travelled straight to her abdomen. 'So it worked?' She gaped, shocked at the salarian.

'Yes, Shepard. I told you this therapy would be 100% successful if used. It was hard to make dextro and levo based species to reproduce. A lot of failures at the beginning. But it worked.' The salarian got up from kneeling and offered her a hand. She took it without hesitation and straightened, the feeling of being light and not in pain was indescribable. 'But, to be honest, I wouldn't have guessed you took it so early. And you didn't tell him anything, Commander. To have something for hope, human behaviour really interesting...' Mordin would rabble like that for an eternity but Shepard interrupted him.

'So if I don't have time... How should I get to my body again?' Jane asked, her voice concerned. Her hand instinctively covered her abdomen. A primal gesture of a mother protecting her child.

'You are in your body, Shepard. You just need... to concentrate. Concentrate on your heart, so it will pump the blood. Concentrate on your lungs, so they breathe. Concentrate, Commander.' Mordin approached her and placed his hands on her temples. 'This is my strength, my final will, Shepard. I hope you will pass my accomplishment so others will have their offspring as well. It would be a pity if there would be only one levo/dextro hybrid.' He smiled and she smiled back. Jane shook her head, her red hair flew gracefully in the air.

'I wouldn't let that happened, Doctor.' Her green eyes shone with happiness. She really did have something to return for. Or rather two things. 'I think I'm ready, Professor.'

'Of course you are.' Said another familiar voice. She turned around, Anderson was coming towards her, a wide smile on his face. He was also clean, not a scratch on him. 'Good luck, Commander.'

'Thank you, Anderson, Mordin. If it is a boy... be sure he will get your names.'

'Don't worry about that. Now. Like the Professor said, no time to waste. 30 minutes are almost up. Concentrate, because you're running out of time.' Anderson smiled at her. He put his hands on her arm. At the same time Thane appeared on her left side.

'Good luck, Shepard. We will wait for all of you across the sea.' Krios put his hand on her left arm. Warm, energizing feeling radiated from her friends. She looked to the three of them one last time. Jane closed her eyes, a soft murmur escaped her lips.

'Goodbye, we will see each other some day again.' She didn't know if she really could hear their reply or no, concentrating on living was too much to handle. _Concentrate Shepard. First heart. Beat… Beat… Beat!_ As she was concentrating, the darkness around her become more cold and pain returned. _I'm going back, Garrus._ The pain grew immensely with each moment, almost unbearably. And then…

 

oOo

 

*GASP*

A breath! She could breathe again. After a long tiring moment she thought her cybernetics would start working on her most major injuries, but they didn’t. So that’s what the boy had on his mind. Nevermind. _Need to find medical facility. Aghh, my face._ Her hand reached up to her burned cheek. Ouch. She wanted to sit there and cry. But no, no point in that. With shaking hands she found a button on her armor. Medi-gel was pumped all over her body. She felt a bit better. A bit. Her next move was to send a distress signal to whomever could find her on the Citadel. ‘This is Commander Shepard. I’m on the Citadel. Heavily injured. Evac required. Please respond. I’m sending coordinates along with this voice message.’ Then she passed out. It could have be hours as she was dozing off and waking and applying medi-gel again and again, till she got enough strength to pull herself to sit. Shepard looked around. She didn’t know how she ended on the Citadel again. Yet here she was. Alone. Maybe for the first time in her life she felt miserable and lonely. With a groan she stood up and moved slowly, limping on her right leg. She turned her head back, half-heartedly expecting Garrus would be there, watching her six as always. But he wasn't there. She walked and walked till she found an terminal. It was intact, still working.

‘Commander Shepard, how can I help you?’ Avina showed herself next to the terminal.

‘Avina? You’re working. Good.’ Breathing heavily she leaned on the terminal. ‘I need medical help. Where is the nearest hospital? Or medical center?’

‘Sirta Medical Center is the nearest facility. There are active med-drones with med-pods. I will send them here ASAP. ETA 3 minutes.’ Shepard fell to her knees. She was already worn out from walking and standing. After 3 minutes med-drones with a pod appeared. With a groan she stood up and lay on the pod. A Med-drone scanned her face.

‘Identification confirmed. Commander Shepard, Council Spectre, female, 32 years old.’ After the scanning was complete, drones scanned her body. ‘Skin burned, 14%. Internal organs intact. Left forearm, bone fractured. Three rib bones fractured. Right tibia bone, fractured. Pregnancy confirmed.’ Her gaze snapped at the drone. _So it wasn’t a dream. Mordin was real. I’m... I’m!_ She didn’t hear rest of drones diagnosis, thoughts sprinted through her head at FTL speed. ‘Commander Shepard, need permission to move you to Sirta Medical Center number 24.’ Jane gaped at the drone for a moment.

‘Ah... yes. Permission granted.’ They went to the Med Center. Drones took care of her injuries. They tried to gain access to her implants and cybernetics.

‘We need to restart your implants and cybernetics. It will take 15 minutes.’ After a quarter of an hour, drones somehow restarted them… soon she felt a lot better. In the meantime she sent a distress signal five times. I need to contact him too. She typed on her omni-tool a message.

[ _Vakarian. You won’t believe_

_what shit happened to me._

_And yes, I’m still kickin’ so_

_better bring that bony ass_

_here or I’ll go crazy._

_Love ya. J._ ]

After few hours pasted when someone finally replied to her distress call, she felt utterly happy when she recognized his voice.

‘Shepard. Do you hear me? It’s me, Wrex.’ His face appeared on her holo screen. She smiled wide and opened the vid-call with her omni-tool. Wrex was grinning like crazy at her.

‘Wrex!’ She typed on her omni-tool to send coordinates. ‘Here are new coordinates. I moved to Sirta Medical Center number 24. Drones are taking care of my injuries. Better hurry. I’m bit lonely up here.’

‘Hehe. It’s good to hear your still kickin’, Shep. Hey! Don’t push.’ Suddenly his face vanished and a womans head appeared.

‘Shepard I thought I would kick your dead body for your stupid stunts. Better prepare your ass for my foot!’ Although Jack's eyes were flooded with tears she was smiling at Shepard. ‘We will be there in 20. So don’t dare fucking move. And what happened to your face? Damn it’s more ugly now than it was. Take care of yourself sometime, asshole.’

‘Oh, just an explosion to my face. Same shit, different day. Don’t worry Jack, you’re still uglier than me. And, it’s not like I’m really able to move. It hurts like hell. What about the Normandy?’ Jack laughed.

‘Stop bitching around like a little pussy, idiot.’ She winked at the Commander. Then she bit her lip. ‘I don't know anything about the Normandy. We will have to wait for Hackett. Human, turian and krogan fleets are coming back. ETA two weeks. But Shep, end of babbling. Just wait for us. Jack out.’ Wrex appeared on screen.

‘Yeah, wait for us, Shepard. Wrex out.’ After they logged out Jane felt tired, and anxious about the Normandy. After a moment she decided she could sleep a bit more.

 

oOo

 

Two weeks later Shepard woke up in a clean room. She could tell it was hospital. Calming blue walls, a bit cracked in some areas, and medical equipment shouted at her Hospital! How she hated those places. She spotted a salarian at the end of the room, standing with a back to her. ‘Where…? Who…?’

‘Ah! Commander, you’re awake. I’m Doctor Ionnas Solus.’ The Salarian approached Shepard, typing something quickly on his omni-tool.

‘Solus…? Like Mordin Solus?’ She looked at him confused.

‘Ah, yes. Uncle. I’m his nephew. Anyway. I sedated you for two weeks, Commander. Your skin was severely burned and some of your bones were fractured, we took care of them. Your body is fully functional again. As for the fetus: it is intact and in good shape.’ Ionnas scanned her body and nodded. ‘Yes, everything is all right.’

‘So you know about…?’ She gestured toward her abdomen.

‘Of course. Uncle send me the data after his research was done. He said that if something happened to him, I should take care of your pregnancy.’ The Salarian nodded again. ‘There is also turian and human doctors, they will also evaluate progress of your and fetal health during pregnancy period.’ After a moment a turian female walked in the room.

‘Commander Shepard. So good to see you awake. I’m Doctor Arteria Shakria, a medic from the Turian troops stationed on Earth.’ Her subharmonics hummed in greeting. Shepard learned almost every sound of turian secondary vocals already. She also learned some hums as well. But she only used them with one special turian.

‘How are they handling? What with Primarch Victus?’ Shepard was concerned about everyone who fought the Reapers on Earth.

‘There were a lot of casualties. More than half of the soldiers are dead or MIA.' She hummed in sadness. Shepard's head hung down. 'Primarch Victus is fine. He’s asking about you every day. After we run tests and evaluate that everything is fine, you will be able to meet him tomorrow.’ Doctor Arteria came closer toward Shepard's bed. The salarian doctor exchanged data with her and she scrolled through it.

‘I’m fine, really. Please don’t worry. What's about the Normandy? And Admiral Hackett?’ Arteria spread her mandibles in a turian grin.

‘Yes, yes. If I believed my patients and their 'I'm fine' talk, I would have a lot of deceased on my roster. As for the Normandy... I'm very sorry, I don't know anything about your crew. And as for Admiral Hackett, fifth fleet docked a few hours ago. I bet he will meet you tomorrow. Now please rest.' Her subharmonics reverberated with command.

‘As you say, Doc. I’ll behave.’ Shepard smiled and laid her head on the pillow. ‘One more question… what about my child…? Is everything alright with it…?’ Jane’s hand rubbed her belly through the covers.

‘Apart from that it’s a human-turian hybrid, everything is all right. I would say it’s at 5 weeks.’ Arteria typed on her omni-tool and a visualisation of the embryo appeared above her forearm. Jane's heartbeat paced. Warm feelings embraced her. _Is this how it feels to see your child for the first time? God, it’s so tiny. How did it survive all this mess?_ ‘Here it is. Sorry, we still don’t know if it’s male or female.’ Doctor Solus walked up to Arteria and looked at Shepard.

‘When did you start the therapy?’

‘Six weeks ago, I think.’ Shepard relived that moment in her head. She was alone in her quarters. They were moving towards the Cerberus Base to confront the Illusive Man. Everything was already prepared, all war assets gained, military readiness 100%. Only one last fight, only one last struggle and everything would end. One way or another. But she wanted something to hope for, she took up the box from Mordin. Three syringes inside and a data-pad with the research data, which she could pass on for other couples. One syringe for every day, and she would have something to fight for beside the man whom she loved so much. Why she did it? She didn’t know. Anyone else would have said that it wasn’t good timing. That she was crazy to even think about it. _Screw them, it’s my life._ She was so done with playing the hero, she wanted something for herself for a change. And it worked, worked damn well.

‘Good. As I said.’ The Salarian smiled. ‘Everything is fine. Please rest now. If you need something, please call the nurse.’ Shepard nodded and shifted on her bed. Both doctors turned and almost left the room when she looked at her wrist. There was no omni-tool.

‘Um… one more thing… where is my omni-tool…?’ Both of them looked at each other then at Jane.

‘It should be on the nightstand next to your bed, or in the drawer.’ Arteria answered. She turned around and approached the nightstand, searching for it. ‘Ah, here it is. Please, Commander, don’t tire yourself or we will be forced to take it from you.’ The Turian female winked at Jane and smiled, spreading her mandibles wide.

‘As I said, doc, I’ll be a good girl.’ Shepard smiled back and put her omni-tool on her wrist. She waited for the doctors to leave the room, when they did she turned on the tool and logged in. It was only a moment till all her messages downloaded. First was from Jack.

[ _Bitch, when you wake up_

_give me a call… or I’ll_

_tear that place to shreds._

_I fucking mean it!_

_Jack-_   ]

Shepard smiled at that. Next message was from Hackett.

[ _Commander, I’m glad you’re_

_alive. Doctors said that you_

_were sedated. When you_

_wake up and read this message_

_please call me ASAP. Thank_

_god comm buoys are intact._

_Admiral Hackett_ ]

Shepard grunted. Everyone wanted her to call. Jesus-fucking-christ, was she a pop star or something? _I’ll call. Don’t worry. No rush._ She opened another message.

[ _Shepard, call me or Jack,_

_or I’ll go crazy and headbutt_

_that impatient idiot._

_Wrex_    ]

Jane snorted. Fucking A. They are the best. She got some other messages… from Kasumi, from Samara, hell, even from Zaeed. But there was no message from Garrus. She opened a new message.

[ Did you get my message?

 Where are you, Garrus?

 Don’t play jokes with me. I’m

 in hospital on Earth. Waiting

 for you.

                                         J.    ]

She send it. But it wasn’t enough. She send another one after a minute.

[ _Please answer me._ ]

And another one.

[   _I’m starting to panic here._

 

_Please, you stupid turian,_

_don’t be an ass._

_J._    ]

She lay there, in the hospital bed, angry and nervous. Her hand went up to rake through her hair, but she found that hair was shaved short. _Yeah, fucking explosion burned my hair. Be-fucking-utiful._ She snorted and smiled to herself. But grim thoughts returned at FTL speed. Why he didn’t send her anything? _For fuck sake, even Hackett sent me a message! The woman started to fidget on her bed. Ok, no need to worry. Maybe comm buoys aren’t so intact as Hackett said. Better call Jack or she really will come here and blow this place to shit._ She typed a command on her omni-tool for a vid call. After a second Jack answered.

‘Hey, ugly! Where is your hair? Oh! I know! You wanted to look like me. You whore, you will never be as pretty as me.’ She snorted loudly. ‘You know? I thought I would just charge in there with my krogan friend here.’ Jane could hear Wrex’s growl. ‘Anyway, we are coming, just wait...’ Shepard snorted this time and interrupted Jack’s rabble.

‘Wait, Jack. Docs won’t let you. I just woke up and can’t get any visitors today. They need to run some tests and shit. Usual. You need to rest, Commander, yadda yadda…’

‘Screw that! I don’t care what some smart-fucks say! I’ll be there in 2 hours. So you better prepare that shit-hole for me or there will be a major shitstorm unleashed up there!’ Jack's angry face showing pure determination. Wrex just laughed.

‘Better prepare them, Shep. I’m tagging along so… you know… angry krogan and stuff.’ His face appeared next to Jack’s.

‘Fine, fine. Hotheads. But shut up. Answer my questions first. Where is the Normandy? Garrus is not responding to my mes-’ Shepard’s speech was interrupted by Jack’s laugh. She looked at the biotic and frowned. ‘What…?’

‘You miss your turian cock already? How sweet. Don’t worry he'll bite you just like the way you love it in no time. Hehe. From what I know, Joker was such an ass that he jumped to the wrong relay and they crashed on some hell-hole of a planet. Not populated at all and shit. They fixed your beautiful ship and are on their way to Earth. I bet that old ass, Hackett, knows when they will come to Earth, so better ask him.’ Wrex nodded at that.

‘Joker is a good pilot. I bet, his sorry ass was on fire if he made such a mistake.’ Shepard widened her eyes. Wrex was defending Joker, un-fucking-believable. ‘Ok, Shepard. We will be at your place in two-three hours. So get some shut-eye. Wrex out.’

‘See you, kids!’ Jane grinned.

‘Jack out, bitch!’ Jack’s mischievous grin was the last thing she saw when the vid call ended. Next she typed Hackett’s ID and waited for the call to connect.

‘Admiral.’ The Commander saluted the hologram of Admiral Hackett.

‘Commander.’ He saluted back. ‘I couldn’t believe it. You made it. But seeing your face… God… what happened up there…? No, don’t tell me. We will talk tomorrow. I talked with your doctors already, they will permit a for meeting tomorrow. Please rest.’

‘Yes, sir!’ She smiled at the older man.

‘Good, Hackett out.’ His face vanished. She was alone again. Jane called a nurse and told her that she had visitors coming to see her, and they won’t accept a refusal for visiting, so they had better let them in. The young woman nodded, she didn’t dare to argue with the Commander. Shepard felt strange, the nurse looked at her like she was a goddess, not human. The pure awe in the woman's gaze was shocking. Hell… if everyone reacted to her like that, she would have to buy a place somewhere hot and tropical… and secluded. Jane answered too few messages, but after a moment, she felt tired. Soon she dozed off.

 

oOo

 

She woke up startled by noises outside of the room. She could overhear Wrex and Jack’s angry voices and another one, she was certain it was Doctor Arteria’s. She pressed the button calling for a nurse and soon the nurse along with the turian doctor, Wrex and Jack, were inside the room.

‘Can’t you two be civil just once?’ She smiled at her friends. Wrex grinned at her, and Jack grunted. The doctor only shook her head and left them alone.

‘Bitch, I don’t know what that word even means.’ With a mischievous smile she approached Shepard’s bed. ‘How are you? From up close you look even more shitty.’

‘What can I say? Not everyone can get such good looks like you.’ Jack laughed and sat at the end of her bed.

‘You’re fucking right! Wrex, get that chair and sit your sorry ass down.’ The biotic ordered the krogan around like a boss. Wrex grunted in reply but did as he was told. After a second Kasumi materialized in the room.

‘Shepard. I was so afraid. Good, I'm glad you’re alive.’ Ms Goto smiled under her hood. She approached Shepard and sat on the other side of the bed from Jack.

‘Kas! You little... how long have you been here?’ Jane smiled at the little woman.

‘I entered with those two. They made such a ruckus that I don’t know why I even bothered hiding.’ Kasumi leaned towards Shepard and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it lightly. ‘Congratulation on your pregnancy.’ Jane made an ‘o’ with her mouth. At the same time Wrex and Jack shouted What?!

‘How do you…? Why do I even bother to ask...’ Shepard shook her head. ‘You entered my files. Ah, Kas… same as always.’

‘What? I just wanted to know if everything was fine with you.’ She smiled apologetically. ‘You are my friend after all.’ Jane smiled at everyone.

‘I’m so lucky I have you all.’ A tear fell from her cheek. ‘It’s just that… I...’ Kasumi stood up and came closer to Shepard, hugging her tightly.

‘I know, Shep. I know that you want him back. Don’t worry. The Normandy is on her way.’ The thief pulled back and smiled under her hood. ‘We will update you if we know anything more.’

‘Thank you, Kasumi… tell me… what happened after the Crucible fired?’

‘Oh, that was fucking A, Shepard.’ Jack laughed. ‘Reapers just fell, everyone threw a big party! Two days of booze and sex. Believe me, best fucking party I ever attended… except that one in your apartment on the Citadel. I still don’t remember some things...’ She grinned like crazy.

‘Yeah, me too. And Grunt was so drunk. Good you captured him on vid… you know, when he was in your bathroom. _I’m sad hanar can’t wear sweaters._ Best of the best.’ Wrex laughed hoarsely. ‘After the party we helped to clean the streets and everyone is now occupied with finding survivors… or move bodies. A bit grim, but we need to do this shit.’ Jane nodded to that silently. ‘Now drones are fixing buildings. People are working together.’

‘You going to Tuchanka, Wrex?’ Jane asked sadly.

‘Yes. In two days I’m leaving with the krogan fleet. Want to get there before Bakara gives birth. She said that I can stay here, but sorry Shepard, too much work to do on Tuchanka to sit here. I can’t babysit you my whole life.’ Wrex patted her arm, she winced at him.

‘Oi! I babysat my little krogan tank baby, who will babysit me?’ Jane laughed for a moment then smiled warmly at Wrex. ‘That’s fine, Wrex. Go take care of Bakara.... and make some changes for the krogan.’

‘I will certainly do that, Shepard.’ He stood up and took his chair to put back next to the wall. ‘I need to go now. Give some orders and shit. Take care, Shepard.’ The women waved him goodbye as he left the room. Then Kasumi laid her hand on Jane’s stomach.

‘So how is little Vakarian holding up there?’ Jane and Jack snapped their heads toward Kasumi.

‘What?!’ Jack yelled. ‘Bitch… you…? With Garrus?! How, for motherfucking Christ? And you didn’t tell me?’ Jack stood up with rage. Her biotics snapped at her hands.

‘Calm down, Jack. When did I have time to say it anyway?’ Shepard sighed, her face sad. ‘Mordin researched therapy for me… that I could get pregnant with Garrus… hell, Jack, he doesn’t know yet. And I can’t even get in contact with him.’ Jack calmed and got a chair to sit down in, shame all over her face. She shifted a few times, when the silence was prolonged.

‘Sorry, Shep. It’s just that I was… ok, I’ll say it once. I was worried. I still am.’ Both Kasumi and Jane looked at her shocked. ‘Don’t look like that! I have feelings too. But don’t tell anyone or I’ll send my biotic fist up your asses.’ All three women grinned at each other.’

‘My lips are sealed, Jack.’ Shepard made a zip gesture on her lips. ‘By the way…someone give me a mirror. How is my face?’ Kasumi and Jack looked at each other worried. Then thief stood up and took a small mirror from her pocket. She handed it to Jane. Shepard looked at herself. Big burn scars on her left cheek was nasty, yes but nothing else, she felt relieved. ‘Not that bad. I’ll slap some face-paint on there, and no one will even notice.’ She snorted at that, same thing she said to Garrus when he was hit with a rocket to the face. Now they got matching scars. ‘And look at my forearm. God, it looks like a fucking maze. I can trail a line to the exit with a marker.’

‘The Great Commander Shepard is concerned by her looks. Oh, oh, oh... You’re good. And if you want, I can make you nice tattoo there.’ Jack leaned on her chair, her legs propped on the end of the bed. After that the three of them talked for a hour about current events, shared crappy jokes till Shepard felt so exhausted she fell asleep. Kasumi and Jack smiled at each other and left her to rest.

 

oOo

 

Shepard dreamed about her first meeting with Garrus. In her mind it was really so random. Vakarian could have been anywhere on the Citadel at that time. Yet he was in the Council Chamber right when she was. He was arguing with Executor Pallin over his investigation on Saren and she happened to overhear it. First glance at him made her heart stir. She didn’t find turians attractive at that time, but Garrus… had something about him. She didn’t know what and at this point she didn’t even care. Maybe it was his eyes? Those impossibly blue eyes. After the first meeting, she almost ran to get some intel about the turian, to find him, to let him join the crew. Everything went so fast from that point. In no time they were best friends. Jane didn’t spend as much time with anyone as she spent with him. How she could get scolded about launching the Mako from the cliffs… or about how insane a driver she was. Oh, she loved how Garrus and Wrex… and Tali… were screaming from the backseat. It’s not her fault that everywhere they drove the ground was uneven. Or maybe she was just a bit suicidal. After every mission he was fixing the Mako, and she would sit next to him, or lay on the top of the Mako. Shepard would hear neverending complaints about parts he had to replace. About the hull that was so fractured that it was physically impossible to make it straight again. Thruster parts exchanged methodically every week or two. Yet Garrus always repaired the Mako. Jane remembered those precious moments when they could relax between missions, watching vids and making stupid jokes. Vakarian even agreed to watch ‘Fleet and Flotilla’ with her and Tali 5 times. She had laughed so hard over his expression when both women sang Tali’s favourite song from the movie. Did she care for him that much from the beginning? _Yes, and Spirits help me, I want him back._

 

 


	2. File 02: Getting around

**Yay, second chapter. Hope you'll like it. I do. A bit of explanation down there and Garrus' whereabouts. Please leave comments :d I know some things just won't be accurate but to hell with that.**

**EDIT: Big thanks to Razzberry31 for editing and correcting :)**

oOo

Jane Shepard stood up in the morning. Where are Jack and Kasumi? When they were here yesterday it was 1800 hours, now 0800.  _The hell? I was sleeping for 14 hours? The fuck?_  A loud rumble in her stomach interrupted her thoughts. Luckily, a nurse brought her a nice breakfast ten minutes later. She looked at the tray of food. Toast made from real bread, slices of cheese and ham on a plate, bars of real butter. And a glass with orange juice. She sipped a bit from the glass and purred in bliss.  _When did I have real orange juice for breakfast last? God, I can't recall._  She shoved food in her mouth like her life depended on it. Yes, having such a breakfast was extraordinary. While she was eating she opened her omni-tool. It was on silent mode so she didn't know she would get so many messages again. Garrus was still silent, she felt beaten. With a few types she opened a new message.

[  _Hi, big guy. I'm eating a nice breakfast_

_down here. Real food! :O Who would_

_guess, huh? :) I was dreaming about_

_you. I dreamed about our first meeting_

_and the time we spend aboard the SR 1._

_Remember 'F &F' we watched with_

_Tali? You always covered your ears_

_when we sang. Not nice, Vakarian._

_And you scolded me about repairing_

_my little girl Mako. Not nice at all. But_

_still love you, big guy. When will you_

_come back? I miss you. Hackett and the_

_Primarch will come to visit me today._

_Please, send me something…_

_Anything…_

_J._ ]

She flicked her finger on the send button, a huge sigh left her mouth. When she finished her breakfast and put the tray away on the night stand, she decided to stand up. Her legs twitched under her weight, after a moment she was standing more confidently. One step, second… she made few more steps toward the window and leaned on it, exhausted. Shepard looked at a devastated London. She saw people, working together. Yet it was strange. No businessman running around with their omni-tools opened, no shop clerks tending to their goods. No, all she saw was an army camp in front of the hospital. Soldiers were distributing food and medical supplies to survivors. In the distance she regarded engineers with their drones, rebuilding roads and buildings. Some people were clearing roads from piles of rubble everywhere. One thing that got her attention hard were some children playing next to big tree. She smiled at that view.  _There is still life in the galaxy. We will rebuild. We survived and now we will live._  Her hand reached her abdomen, stroking it lightly.  _Look at it, David Mordin Vakarian. We will live. Just wait till your daddy comes back to us._  Jane was deep in her thoughts so she didn't hear as the door chimed and opened with swoosh sound. Doctor Shakria entered inside and shook her head.

"Commander, I see you are as restless as I've heard." Jane turned to the turian doctor and smiled. Shakria hummed in reply. "How do you feel today?"

"Fine." Jane smiled even wider. "And it's not a lie, believe me doc. I wanted to look outside. Life goes on and I'm terribly happy about it." Arteria gestured Shepard to bed so she could examine her with her omni-tool scan. Jane sighed and laid on the bed. After a moment Shakria nodded.

"Everything is fine. Your cybernetics and implants are working again. And baby is good as well." The turian female took the chair from the back of the room and sat next to Shepard's bed. "Tell me, Commander, have you had any allergic reactions to dextro amino acids up till now?" Jane shook her head. Of course Mordin informed her beforehand about those. Yes, she was afraid she would have an allergy to Garrus. And yes, she had sex with him anyway. Luckily, it turned out she wasn't allergic. Miranda said that it could be due to the cybernetics in her body, it was first time she was really grateful to Cerberus that they rebuilt her body. "I bet you have some questions about your pregnancy. We didn't have time yesterday, but today I can answer all your questions and concerns." Jane sat on the bed. How this turian knew she was concerned… that she had so many questions that she thought her head will explode.

"First of all… I want to know if it's dextro or levo? If it will have some allergic reaction? Can I look at it again? Will it be more turian or human?" She spilled her questions so quickly that the doctor had to stop her.

"Whoa, whoa! Commander, please one at time." The doctor shifted to make herself comfortable and answered. "I read Professor Solus' research logs. As far as I know it's a hybrid. Your baby will be both dextro and levo at the same time. Still... he might be wrong and it will be fully levo or dextro. It will be confirmed after your second trimester. For allergic reactions, if it's developing in your womb and still alive, it won't have any of those. It would kill it instantly if it did." Shakria opened her omni-tool again and typed a command, a second later the holo of the fetus appeared. It was blurry at first but then filters started to work and the visualisation sharpened. "Here it is. I compared it to human fetuses. It already has human and turian characteristics, but for a more detailed answer you will have to wait three to four months." Jane frowned at first then she shrugged her arms and nodded.

"I thought… I don't know what I thought... I would like to see what he will look like." The turian laughed at that.

"Don't worry, every mother would like to know how her child will look after birth. As far as our medical knowledge is, sadly, it can't predict the future. Sorry." Shepard grinned at her and shrugged.

"Sorry, doc. Sometimes I'm too impatient."

"It's nothing. It's the same for turian and human females. We want to hold our babies as soon as we get to know they are in our wombs." Her subharmonics hummed in happiness.

"Are you a mother?" Shepard asked before she could bite her tongue.

"I certainly will be." Thankfully the doctor wasn't offended so Jane relaxed. "My bondmate is stationed here on earth. I heard that the Primarch wants to stay here for few more weeks and then we will return to Palaven. And then… me and my bondmate will try to make at least five little turian rascals."

"Bondmate, huh…?" Jane's hand travelled from her abdomen, she didn't realise she stroked it this whole time, to her neck, bite marks clearly visible. Arteria's eyes locked on the bondmark, a faint smile on her turian features. Hum of appreciation snapped Shepard from her thoughts. The turian female spread her mandibles slightly.

"Don't worry. He will come. I'm sure of it." Then she stood up and nodded to Shepard. "I need to go, Commander. Please call a nurse if you need something."

oOo

Admiral Hackett and Primarch Victus came into the hospital where Commander Shepard was staying. They went to meet with her doctors before visiting the hero of the galaxy. Both men sat in Doctor Solus' office, concern clearly visible. Victus let a concerned keen from his subharmonics, but Doctor Shakria hummed reassuringly to calm him down. The Admiral disregarded their turian subharmonic exchange and asked bluntly.

"Please, tell us. How is she? I mean the Commander." Hackett shifted on his chair. Even though he talked with Jane just yesterday, he still was nervous. The Battle for Earth was tough, he couldn't even imagine what she faced on the Citadel and Crucible. The salarian doctor gave both of the men datapads. They scrolled through them, reading about her injuries and recovery state.

"She's fine. As you see, she was heavily injured but we managed to heal all wounds properly…" Ionnas was explaining till Hackett gasped in shock.

"There is… a mistake here…" He stared at the datapad, jaw hung opened. Primarch Victus frowned at him then read the same thing as the Admiral. His mandibles spread wide in shock. His second vocals almost screamed in disbelief.

"Shakria! What is this?! She's pregnant with…a human-turian hybrid?" Adrien looked at the turian female, eyes opened wide. "There must be some mistake here… is it some joke of yours and Shepard's? I know she likes stupid pranks…" Doctor Shakria shook her head.

"It's not a mistake, Primarch. Please let me explain… As far as I know, Commander Shepard asked her friend, Professor Mordin Solus about a way for her and her bondmate, Officer Garrus Vakarian to have an offspring on their own. The Professor made such a therapy for levo and dextro amino acids races. She had undergone the procedure before hitting the Cerberus Base, it was successful and… after laying with her bondmate she conceived a child. The fetus is a few weeks old. It was sheer luck that it survived the trauma her body went through." Her subharmonics let out her admiration at the humans strength and will to survive. "And it's healthy. All is stable now." Hackett and Victus looked at each other and shook their heads in unison. What a news.

"Can we visit her now?" Hackett turned to the doctors. Both of them nodded. Doctor Shakria stood up.

"Please, let me show you to her room." She gestured toward the door and the three of them went to meet Shepard.

oOo

Meanwhile Jane was lying in her bed and replying to piling messages on her omni-tool. It was like hell broke loose, everyone wanted to know if she was alright and shit.  _Goddamn bastards, I merely survived. Gimme a break._  Shepard shook her head and sighed.  _Garrus… when will you reply? I'm dying here without you… Oh, sorry David, I'm not… just a figure of speech._  She rubbed her tummy and giggled. The door chimed and opened. Doctor Shakria came inside along with Admiral Hackett and Primarch Victus. Shepard smiled and saluted. "Admiral, Primarch, It's an honour. Please forgive me that I'm lying and not standing." Hackett and Adrien saluted her and the latter waved his hand dismissively.

"You must be joking, Commander. In your state you should lie still and be a good girl. How do you feel, Shepard?" He asked, his subharmonics trilled in concern yet again.  _So they know, and Victus' face... priceless._  By this time Jane already learned a whole set of turian facial expressions and an enormous combination of their subharmonic trills, hums and other sounds.

"Oh, please Primarch, I'm good. Pregnancy is not an illness if that's what you meant." She relaxed and lay on the pillow. "Please, have a seat so we can talk." She pointed at the chairs that Shakria put next to the bed. Both the turian and human sat and regarded Shepard in silence. Hackett was the first to speak up.

"Commander Shepard. On behalf of the whole of humanity… and the galaxy." Hackett turned toward Victus, the turian nodded in agreement. "We want to thank you for your hard work. What you did there… what you did from the beginning was the most amazing work I have seen in my life. I supported you from the very first day and as a gift from all of us I want to give you the Normandy. When it comes back, of course."

"I… Admiral, considering my state… I don't think that's…"

"No, Shepard. Don't." Hackett raised his hand and interrupted her. She squirmed on the bed, the need to protest obvious but the Admiral explained himself. "Since Mindoir you didn't have a real home till the Normandy… and Anderson's apartment. The Normandy is your home, Commander. And now she's yours." Jane hesitated. That was true. Nowhere she felt more at home than aboard the Normandy. Or in Garrus' arms if they were on shore leave. The womans hands scrambled at a nervous pace.

"Where is the ship… my crew?"  _My bondmate, my life, god, it's like agony._ Her eyes watered. She feared the answers she could hear.

"As you know our rendezvous point was just one relay jump ahead, in the Arcturus Stream… I don't know how, but Joker jumped two relays, through the Serpent Nebula and then the Silean Nebula. Why Joker jumped there is a mystery. I don't know the details. Maybe his coordinates got mixed up. It was pretty hectic." Hackett leaned on his elbows, his hands clapped together in front of his face. "We are really lucky that despite the destroyed relays we still have comm buoys working. The last signal we got from the Normandy was from Cyone, they will get help there and fix what was damaged. Wait Shepard, I'm pretty sure soon they will get their comms working and send messages. My pilot calculated the ETA would be 5 months for the Normandy to reach Earth." Shepard's face became white.  _5 months?!_

"5… months…?" She dipped her head in defeat. So long. Then, a spark lit her eyes. Jane's head rose up. "Primarch! When are you leaving for Palaven?"

"Ummm… in three weeks I suppose. Why?" Then he grasped what Shepard was thinking. He thrilled in amusement and grinned, mandibles clicking in humour. "Want to tag along, Commander? I'm much obliged."

"Thank you, Primarch!" Jane smiled back and bounced on her bed in excitement. "Doctor Shakria will be delighted to watch over me a bit longer." Hackett looked at both of them and gasped in exasperation.

"Commander. I know you want to go and all but there will be a ceremony. Medals are waiting, there is so much to do." He shook his head. Shepard was humanity's star. She couldn't just go to Palaven like that. Not by his standards.

"Admiral, I think I did so much for the galaxy that I can now retire and take care of my family, don't you think?" She regarded the Admiral, her exhaustion clearly visible. Taking care of all the shit that happened was way too much to handle by a single woman. But she pulled through and now she wanted everyone just to fuck off and give her a break. Maybe even a life-time break. "I want to retire. I don't want to be a Specter… or a soldier anymore. I'm done. As for being a Specter… is there any Council? The Citadel is in a shambles so… I don't know if calling myself a Specter is still valid."

"The Council, or rather the Asari and Turian councillors were evacuated when the Reapers were spotted near the Citadel. Everyone was evacuated. As far as I know they are still in the Serpent Nebula, on Bekenstein." Adrien explained. He trilled in concern. "Refugees from Palaven are also there. I have spoken with the Hierarchy and they will go to our home planet in matter of days. If you're interested I may say that Akteon Vakarian is also there."

"Vakarian… you mean Garrus'?" Victus nodded and smiled.

"Exactly, Akteon Vakarian and Solana Vakarian are on Bekenstein. We are still sending messages to the Normandy, I'm sure soon we will soon receive their comms. Don't worry." His three-fingered hand touched hers, squeezing reassuringly. "And if that's what you wish for, you will come with me to Palaven." Admiral Hackett nodded to that after a brief moment of hesitation.

"If that's what you want, Commander, I can't forbid it. You did too much to just be ordered around now. But I warn you, you will be still Commander Shepard, even though not on active duty. You will always be Alliance." He stood up and put his hand on Jane's arm. "I'm proud of you, Shepard. Anderson would also be proud of you." The old man smiled at her. She smiled at him and saluted.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Memory of Anderson were like a heavy lump in her throat. It suffocated her. Hell, he was like a father to her.

"And now, Commander, please rest. We will inform you if anything happens." Soon both of the men left her to rest. Jane opened her omni-tool and typed a message.

[  _Hi, Space Lizard, I'm going to_

_Palaven in about 3 weeks. Meet_

_me there? Oh, and Victus talked_

_with your father. He and your_

_sister are on Bekenstein, healthy_

_and safe. I'm so happy for you._

_Anyway, I'm still waiting for your_

_message. Write me_

_something…_

_J._ ]

She hit the send button and laid back, reminiscing. The first memory, of the two weeks spent with him and a goodbye. After defeating Sovereign she declared shore leave for the whole two weeks. Fortunately Hackett allowed it. The three first days were constant partying. Especially in Chora's Den. That was epic. She danced, although Garrus and Tali were constantly making fun of her dancing skills. They drank, they danced, they had fun. Fourth day was time for Tali to return to the Migrant Fleet. The same day Wrex went to Tuchanka. The Normandy crew left the ship to take care of their stuff, a few went to Earth or their home colonies, some had apartments on the Citadel so they stayed there with partners or family. So there was Jane, Garrus and Joker left.

oO Flashback Oo

"So, Garrus…" They sat in the mess, slurping coffee, big hangovers splitting their heads. "Ugh, can't think straight…" Jane massaged her temple with her thumb. "What I was saying?"

"Something about me…" His voice muffled, head lying on the table, one mandible clicked on the surface. "You humans know how to party hard… Still trying to reboot my brain."

"Yeah. Oh, I remember what I wanted. When are you leaving to join Specter training?" She laid on the table next to him, head on her left arm. With her right hand she scratched him on his neck. He stiffened a bit but then relaxed and turned his head toward her. At that time she didn't yet know what that did to him.

"No rush I suppose. Want to do something until your shore leave ends? Just the two of us." His mandibles twitched in realisation of what he just said. He cleared his throat and continued, this time more careful with his words. "If you want that… that is… we can take Joker as well."

"Scratch me off your charts. I don't want to leave my pilot seat for the next ten days. I'll play some games on the huge holo screen and watch some vids too." Joker protested behind the corner, after a second he showed himself and walked toward the coffee machine. Shepard took her hand off Garrus' neck and snorted. She pulled up a bit and leaned on her hand.

"Porn you mean." Garrus laughed, Jane could also hear the hum of amusement in his subharmonics.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. See ya." The pilot waved to them lazily and returned to the cockpit. Jane thought about Garrus' offer and put her hand on his neck again scratching the suede-like skin.

"Hey." She said, eyes locked on his insanely blue ones.

"Hey." She intensified her scratching and...  _Is that... purring?_ She giggled.

"You are an overgrown Space Cat-Lizard, you know?" The purr stopped. His brow plates made a frown.

"Says bald pyjack."

"So mature. And I do have hair. Your argument is invalid." Her hand resumed the scratching. That skin of his, so nice to touch.  _I wonder what rest of his body is like to feel... wait... what?!_ Jane took her hand away. She pulled up and shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing. About your offer. I'm game. So what do you want to do?" He also sat straight. Thinking for a minute.

"For today let's do the same thing as Joker. Play some games. Watch vids."

"You want to watch porn with me? That's kinky." Wry smile all over her face. Garrus rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's watch Blasto again. And then we watch porn for fun."

"Oh. You want to make me blush, huh?" He asked, his voice low. Shepard wouldn't ever dare tell him, but she found that voice so seductive and irresistible. On the other hand, at that time she didn't know that he could sense her heart rate rising, not to mention his visor just confirmed what he sensed… and he could also smell her arousal, it made him crazy. He had to gather all his turian selfcontrol together to not do something utterly stupid like licking her gracious neck.

"Turians can blush? Hell, Vakarian, you're in deep shit now! This is my new personal goal to achieve!" Jane pointed at him and exclaimed with a smirk. "I'll make you blush for me!" His eyes almost popped out, Garrus stared at her for a moment then they both laughed abruptly.

"Best of luck, Shepard. Looking forward to it." After that they went to her room, played games, watched movies. Had a good time. Over the next days they wandered around the Citadel, had fun and relaxed. Ten days passed quickly. Garrus took his stuff and went to say his goodbyes. "See you around, Shepard. Ping me when you come for another shore leave."

"Sure will, Vakarian. Keep your omni-tool unmuted 'cos you won't get rid of me so easily. And when you become a Specter we will fly the Normandy together, kick some asses and stuff." Shepard was smiling at him, her voice thick with sadness though. She looked around for a moment, she couldn't stop the tears from watering her eyes. "You... you are the first friend I made in years. The best friend I ever had. It will be hard without you watching my ass..." She choked on her voice. Tears falling on her cheeks. And then Garrus hugged her. Although he was in his armor she still could feel his body heat. It was soothing. His subharmonic trilled in a comforting hum.

"If someone told me that the Great Commander Shepard, Sole survivor of Akuze, an N7, the first human Specter and Saviour of the Citadel was such a softy I would tell him to get his brain checked in Huerta..." She smacked him on the chestpiece. In return his mandibles spread in amusement. "Just try to keep your squishy ass in one piece and then we will rock the galaxy."

"You're so full of shit, Space Lizard." Jane pulled back and gave him a warm smile. "Keep in touch with me, kay?" He nodded and waved her goodbye, then turned.

"See ya, Shepard. And... you won't get rid of me either." That was last time she saw him before...  _Ugh..._  Three weeks later she died.

oOo

Commander Shepard shook her head to chase away the memories of her death. First death to sum it up. She opened her omni-tool and called Jack. After just a second the biotic answered her call.

"Woohoo! What's up, bitch?" Mischievous grin was splayed on Jack's face. In the back Jane could hear a man's voice.

"Who you talking to, goddamn, come to bed." Jane's eyes opened wide. She knew that voice.  _Zaeed! Oh my fucking god, Jack!_  She looked at Shepard and realized what happened. The biotic opened her mouth to say something, shut it, then opened it again. After a second she could talk again.

"Shut your ass up, moron. I'm talking to Shepard. Want to meet up, Shep?" Jack winked and both women grinned.  _Ayy! Gossip time!_

"Sure, come over girl."

oOo

Jack entered Shepard's room after just one hour. She jumped on the bed and sat next to Shepard. Jane regarded her in silence, waiting for some explanations, the biotic stayed silent though. "Soooo…?" She asked when the silence was too long to stand.

"Ok, ok! You won. He just fucked my brain out!" She yelled, embarrassment visible on the biotic's face. Jane hung her jaw in shock.

"Holy shit, Jack, don't be so tense… how did it even happened?" Shepard turned her head toward the woman and waited in anticipation. That story had to be something.

"When all the mayhem ended… and the Reapers were falling on the ground… husks piling on the streets, me and my kids were next to Zaeed's squad. And you know what he did when he spotted me? Fuck, Shep, that dick took me to the nearest garage and just ripped my pants off me and pounded me till I couldn't stand. Long story short, it was the best shag I ever had. Older men are a great fuck." Jack explained and once again Jane's mouth made a perfect O. "What? What?!"

"Nothing… if you're good, I'm good." Shepard waved her hand to dismiss the subject. "I always thought that you and Miranda had some sexual tension between you and her… but you and Zaeed, wow." Jack frowned.

"Seriously, bitch?" One brow raised up. "Like… seriously?" Jack shook her head and facepalmed. "Miranda is a Cerberus whore… I wouldn't touch her even if she was last living being in the whole fucking galaxy."

"Yadda, yadda… you haven't seen yourself when you two are fighting. I thought it would end in her cabin sooner or later… but if you prefer cucumber over bun, that's more to be happy about. " Jane grinned like an idiot. "And where is Mr. Messani by the way?"

"That dick is downstairs. I'll ping him if you want."

"Sure, why not." Jane agreed. She was happy that her former squadmates survived the whole ordeal.

"Tell me, pussy… how do you feel with your little turian spawn inside your belly?" Jack pointed at her abdomen and smiled wickedly.

"Don't call him that… I'm fine. Everything is progressing well." Jack winked at Jane. Her thumb up. "I'm going to Palaven with the Primarch. This way I'll catch up with the Normandy faster."

"Shep, you must be itchy in particular places, aren't you?" The biotic woman laughed. "Hmmm you sure? Maybe you should go with someone?"

"Everyone is busy, Jack. Besides my doctor will go with me, I'll be fine. You are such a softy. You're exterior is just shit, Jack." After a few moments Zaeed came inside.

"Oi, kid, you are tough to kill." He said bluntly. "Just like me."

"Zaeed! So good to see your ass still intact. Only a few more scars." Jane smiled and waved at Messani. "Got some good kills?"

"Of course, kid." The man grabbed a chair and sat beside Shepard's bed. "I heard your boyfriend got kicked to some hellhole of a planet. Joker's best performance."

"Leave him alone, things got really hectic up there." Jane defended Joker. It was a life or death situation after all. She knew that Joker was waiting till the last moment, wanting to rescue her. Jane talked to Zaeed and Jack till they had to leave. She was alone again. Her thoughts on Garrus and the Normandy.

oOo

Garrus was sitting in the Med Bay. Just 15 minutes ago Shepard ordered him to go abroad the Normandy. He left her there.  _What have I done…? I left my bondmate to certain death. Who will have her six now? Spirits, please, guide her. She can't die. Not again._  He was self loathing while Dr. Chakwas was patching his wounds and burns. After an hour or so his omni-tool pinged.

[  _I love you, big guy._

 _J._ ]

He looked at the message, not able to do anything but stare. He didn't feel like the Normandy was flying at FTL speeds, nor that he felt the jumping through relays. He could only see those few words, he knew the meaning of them.  _She didn't… Spirits, let this be some mistake. She couldn't… Jane!_ His world fell in front of his eyes. There was nothing anymore. After a few moments he felt a giant shake and the Normandy crashed. Dr. Chakwas fell on the floor. "Ouch…"

"Are you okay, doc?" The turian stood up and helped the woman to sit on the chair. "I'll go ask Joker what happened." He went to the elevator and punched in the CIC floor. When he reached the floor he approached the pilot. "What's going on?"

"Fuck… fuck!" Joker was bending over his knees.

"Joker?" Garrus kneeled next to pilot but Jeff didn't respond. Then he turned to EDI. "EDI? EDI?" He asked a few times but the AI was offline.

"She's dead… shit… she's dead. When that thing fired, she went offline… she's dead." Joker was repeating those words over and over. Garrus just sighed and sat on the other side and scrolled through the log. Something caught his attention. A message. From EDI.

[  _Jeff. I ran calculations and reached one_

_conclusion. The Crucible most likely will_

_destroy all synthetics. If it fires it will be_

_the end of me. But I have a_

_countermeasure. I'll disintegrate my_

_code. I'm leaving instructions on how_

_to put my codes and programs together again._

_It will take time though. Please follow the_

_instructions I provided. Good luck._

_I love you, Jeff._

_EDI_ ]

"Joker… you have to see this." Garrus turned to Jeff, the human was still leaning on his knees, face in his hands. "Joker! Snap out of it! EDI left you a message. Look!" He typed a few commands and EDI's message was displayed on Joker's screen. The pilot pulled up and read it a few times.

"Yeahaaw! EDI you are goddess!" Garrus couldn't believe it but he saw tears in Joker's eyes. Real tears. "Oi, Garrus, you need to help me put her back together again. But first… ummm… where are we?" Vakarian shook his head and laughed.

"You're the pilot here. But… looking at the log I think we're on Cyone, Silean Nebula." The turian frowned with his brow plates. "The fuck, Joker? We should be in the Arcturus Stream." Joker frowned and scrolled through the log as well.

"Shit. I really don't know how that happened, dude." He typed a few commands to start the engines but nothing happened. "Fuck, engines won't start. We're busted." He flicked his hand over a few buttons and comm'd Tali. "Hey, vas Normandy, bring you ass here. We have a problem." The comm crackled and Tali spoke.

"I can't. I'm restarting the engine. What's with EDI?"

"She disintegrated her code to prevent her destruction." Garrus flicked on the holo screen to call the crew over the comm. "Guys, assemble in the mess hall. I see you all there in 10 minutes." 10 minutes later he stood in front of the whole crew. "Ahem. First thing. Is everybody good? No injuries?" The assembly just shook their heads. "Good. Second thing. The engine is damaged. Tali how is it?" Tali stepped from the crowd and lit her omni-tool.

"It's not damaged beyond repair, so that's actually great news. But without EDI fixing it up, it will take two days tops. With Engineer Adams, Donnelly and Daniels we will try to be fast." She typed a few commands. "Yes, like I said two days. But we need to start working now."

"Okay. Go. What else is damaged?" Vakarian looked around. The crew was looking at themselves with question. Liara stepped out.

"There is a problem with our comm access. I can't send or receive any messages."

"Shit. Nevermind. First things first, Liara. We need to run the Normandy then we will fix comm arrays." Garrus sighed heavily. "Spirits, that was a heavy shot back there. Let's get to work, people. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Joker approached Garrus and smirked.

"Good old chain of command, Garrus. Shepard made a good call to make you her XO." The turian just keened sadly with his secondary vocals.  _No time to grieve now, Vakarian._  Joker looked at him then patted the turian's arm. "Stop that, pal. I bet she's good. It's Shepard we're talking about!"

"I hope you're right."

oOo

**Whoa, quite a ride. Lol Garrus and Shep watched porn together xD Dunno when I'll post the 3rd chapter as I need to finish the 30th chapter of my DA fic. So yeah…**


	3. File 03: Hard coming back

**I wrote another chapter, yay. Between writing the 30th chapter of my DA fic, taking care of my kids, replaying ME2 again and doing other things. I'm slacking a bit too :p but here it is. Hooray! \o/**

**EDIT2: Big thanks to Razzberry31 for editing and correcting :)**

oOo

"How is it?" After a whole day of working with Joker on EDI, Garrus was exhausted. He left the pilot for a moment to take a stroll around the Normandy. Checking on the crew. At the end he entered Engineering to see everyone in a rush. Tali and Gabby were typing furiously on their respectives consoles. Adams was kneeling next to an opening in the floor. Garrus suspected Donnelly was inside. The man only nodded to the turian, as for the women, it was like they hadn't noticed Vakarian at all. He approached the quarian and shook her arm. "Tali?"

"Keelah, Garrus!" She jumped in surprise, head turned to him. "Don't scare me like that, you bosh'tet! I'm working here." Her bright eyes under the mask where round. She must have been really scared. Garrus shrugged and patted the quarian on the back.

"That's why I came here. To ask how is it. And… sorry." Tali'Zorah only waved her hand.

"Fine, fine. We're working as fast as we can… but without EDI or a VI at least, it will take time. With the VI from the SR1 it would take one day. With EDI, several hours. Engine will be restarted in around… ummm… 8 hours. Then we will run a check-up… this will take 8 hours tops. When everything turns out good with the Normandy, we will make a trial run." Garrus moved his gaze toward the engine, now offline. A memory of Shepard leaning on the rail, watching the engine with a faint smile. She always came to watch it when she wanted to calm her thoughts. He sighed deeply. Tali watched him, she knew what he was thinking about. "Umm, Garrus… I suppose it won't matter to you… but I strongly believe she made it. When we get back to Earth, she will jump on us all and break our necks with hugs. And then, as always she will insult us in her maturity." Garrus snorted. Yes, Shepard always called them names. Like Space Lizard, Armored Fairy for Tali or Little Tank Baby for Grunt, which made the krogan cranky. But Garrus had this feeling sometimes that Grunt really wanted to be Shepard's baby.

"Yeah, my favourite is Space Dinosaur with mandibles. I really don't know how she makes them up." He propped himself on the rail, watching the engine. "You really think she made it?" The little quarian woman nodded. He saw the movement with corner of his eyes. "I… I don't know Tali. It would be a fucking miracle… second one. I can't... Attending her funeral was… you know how it was for me... I felt like an empty shell and this feeling is catching up with me now." Garrus hung his head in defeat. He really didn't know what to do next, he was afraid to know… he was afraid to see a coffin again, empty or not. Tali observed the turian. She knew damn well what he felt. She was there, at the first funeral. She saw his misery when he knew of Shepard's death.  _Keelah, Shepard, don't be dead. Don't make him relive the same shit again._

"Garrus, stop. We will repair the engine, we will run EDI again and we will go to Earth. And only then, will Admiral Hackett tell us straight to our faces that Shepard is dead… only then, Garrus! We will mourn." He nodded, not saying a word. "And only then, Vakarian. Remember that. Now get upstairs to your cabin and go to sleep. You look bad."

"I don't need sleep, Tali." He said and got a smack on the head. "What's that for?"

"For spreading bullshit in my temple. Now go and sleep. I have work to do." The quarian showed him with a hand where he should go. Her stubbornness made him wary. As Garrus didn't want to argue he agreed. "One thing." Tali's hand moved up and she commed Joker. "Joker, make sure Garrus goes to bed for at least eight hours."

"Will do, Tali." Comm crackling with Joker's reply. "Hey Garrus, I know you could hear that so tug your scaly ass to bed. I'll handle coding for now." Tali cocked her head and thought about something for a moment.

"What's the progress by now, Joker?" The pilot didn't respond for a while, considering what to say perhaps. It was a tough job to put all the programing together. He had barely managed to do about 10% of it, or even less considering that it was getting more difficult as it went on. Garrus and Tali looked at each other when the silence prolonged.

"Uh… It's too much, Tali. I hope you will help us when you finish with the engines." Joker hesitated for a moment then begged with a voice thick with emotions. "Please, Tali, I beg you. Help me. I need her back." Plea in his voice palpable, they didn't see his face, but knew that Joker wasn't the begging type. It would take all his courage to be that now.

"Joker…" Tali looked up as though she could somehow see him in the ceiling. "Everything will be fine, trust me. We will get her working in no time." She turned to Garrus. He wanted so badly to know what the young quarian thought or what expression she made under her mask. Vakarian could only imagine it was concern mixed up with willingness to do everything for her friends. He waved her goodbye and went to Shepard and his cabin. When he entered, the first thing that hit him was her scent. It was everywhere and his turian superior sense of smell could still find it all over the room. Garrus lay down on the bed and moved his gaze to the sky, it was sunset on Cyone. He was sleepy, yes, yet thoughts ran through his mind at FTL speed. He didn't want to feel the same as the last time again. When Shepard died, first time, it was like the end for him. When he parted with her three weeks prior, he wanted to tell her his feelings. That he cared for her more than a friend. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly. Still Garrus couldn't tell why he fell in love with a human female. Still he didn't know why it happened and when. But it did. And when this small and squishy yet strong and unstoppable force in a human body died, he died as well. Internally. Yes, he wanted to finish his spectre training. And yes, he was trying to convince anyone who dared to listen that the Reapers were still a threat. But then he realised that the bullshit around the Citadel made him only crazy… And there was also the funeral. He was there, his eyes locked on the coffin the whole ceremony.  _Spirits, help me, if I wasn't just an empty shell back then._  People talked to him, asked questions but he didn't respond. Thankfully Liara and Tali took him away from those idiots, because if he would have snapped out of his stupor he would've ripped them apart with just one taloned finger. After her funeral he drank for…  _What it was? A week. Two? I don't remember that time at all._  Then Liara talked some sense into him. Decisions were made, no more Council and Citadel bullshit. No more C-Sec bullshit. He needed some action, he needed to do something right. He took the first shuttle to anywhere. Spirits only knows why it was to Omega. For two years he lived like a cyborg, shooting those who oppressed the weak and needy. Shooting and surviving. But things got out of control, his squadmates died because of his lack of judgment.  _Sidonis, you bastard._  And when he felt that was over, that his life was forfeit, his angel came to face him.  _They called me Archangel…? What a piece of crap. She is an angel, the only angel that is worth the name._  Shepard saved him. His Shepard was there, with him. Alive. First of all he thought he was delirious. But no, she WAS THERE. In the flesh. Jane came to him and when he took his helmet off, he could confess in every court, that that radiant smile on her face was more bright than any sun in the galaxy. In a matter of seconds she was hugging him like her life depended on it. How? When? He didn't know either, and didn't care, all this talk that turians were the apex predators be damned. Simple thoughts of having her in his arms was enough. After their emotional reunion she went to kill the suicidal mercs. Why suicidal?  _Because no one messes with Shepard and stays alive. Especially not when both of us are on the battleground. Especially when her friend is in danger._  Of course they didn't know it till they got themselves killed. Garrus and Shepard thought it was the end until the Blue Suns appeared and he took a rocket to the face. To be honest, he didn't care about himself, he only cared that she was alive. But then he saw the woman's face, hanging above him. Shouting something he couldn't hear. Her face made Garrus' heart break into pieces. Shepard's face showing true agony, despair… So the turian made a deal with the Spirits, Gods, and every fucking deity in the galaxy. To make him stay alive. Just for her. So she wouldn't have to make that face again.  _Put your shit together, Garrus, you won't mean the same thing to her like she does to you. You know damn well how it hurts. She doesn't deserve that. That would be so low._  He survived. The memory of their reunion on the Normandy SR2 flashed in front of his eyes.

oO Flashback Oo

He woke up, bright lights hurt his eyes so he shut them again. When his gaze accustomed to the light he started to look around, spotting Dr. Chakwas typing on her computer. Another familiar person. The silver haired woman noticed quickly that he was awake. "Officer Vakarian. So good to see you again. Don't stand up. You had major surgery just yesterday." He grunted and laid down for a moment to collect himself.

"I'm fine, Doc. Really. Where is Shepard? Is she… is she real?" Chakwas only snorted at the question. She came closer to him, smiling warmly.

"Vakarian, don't tell me that you, of all people, didn't recognize her at first sight." He sighed. Yes, he did. Garrus knew that she was HIS Shepard. No arguing that. But there were questions building in him. Was she really dead the whole time? Why didn't she contact him? Why did she join Cerberus for fuck sake? There was anger building in him.

"I did. But…" He sat up again and regarded the human doctor for a moment. "Doc, I feel fine. I need to go talk to her. I need it, please." His legs moved toward the edge of the bed. The doctor hadn't stopped him so he flung them on the floor and stood up. "See. I feel great, besides a slight ache on my right side. How is it…?" His three-fingered hand reached up to his mandible. He could feel the uneven surface of his mandible. Scars.  _Spirits… that's just great._

"I had to patch you up with cybernetics. But aside from scarring it's all good. And your brain and other organs weren't damaged." She opened her omni-tool to run through the data. "Brain waves are showing normal. Fine, Garrus. Go to Shepard, she is in the Briefing Room. Just go up with the elevator to Deck 2."

"Ok. Thanks, Doc… for everything." She waved him goodbye and he left. Up with the elevator. When he exited a young woman approached him.

"Hello… um… Sir. I'm Yeoman Kelly Chambers. If you want to talk to the Commander I'll show you the way. Please, come with me." The woman guided him through the doors on the left, through the armory, and then by the corridor to the Briefing Room. He could a hear man talking behind the door.

"Commander. We've done what we could for Garrus, but he took a bad hit. The doc's corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell, he'll have full functionality, but..."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Jacob! He's strong! Stronger than anyone! Just shut up and…" Garrus could hear how Shepard was shaken by his state. He didn't wait any longer and entered the room.

"Shepard." Garrus came in. Feeling of relief flushed him. Yes, that was her. He was 100% sure of it. The dark skinned human snorted.

"Tough son of a bitch. Didn't think you'd be up yet." Jane turned toward Vakarian with that radiant smile of hers again. He could smell her scent, and something lurking there. He didn't yet know that it was the scent of her arousal. Only later, when they engaged themselves in 'blowing off steam' activities he learned that she had wanted him for a long time. Garrus approached them with smirk.

"Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad it is?" Shepard crossed her arms and leaned on the table with a wry smirk.

"Hell, Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face-paint on there, and no one will even notice." That was his Shepard, mischievous little minx. Always with the crappy jokes about everyone. He laughed but pain radiated from his right mandible and neck.

"Ha-ah! Don't make me laugh, damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is." He started walking even closer to Shepard. Continuing with his seductive voice. He couldn't stop it. "Some women find facial scars attractive. Mind you, most of those women are krogan…" Jane giggled and shook her head in amusement. They were just like before, sharing shitty jokes and making idiots of themselves. Just like old times. Moments later Jacob saluted and left them alone. When the doors closed after him Garrus looked at the woman with concern. "Frankly, I'm more concerned about you. Cerberus, Shepard? You remember those sick experiments they were doing?"

"Don't even start, big guy. I'm sick of them. We don't have to trust 'em. Hell, we won't. But there is something bigger going on and right now they are a necessary evil. I need their resources to get this done. Just remember one thing I'm not with them, I'm helping to solve this." Garrus regarded her face, she was radiating with confidence and strength as always. But still questions about her death or rather disappearance lurked in his mind. And he got angry again. He wanted to take it out on her, just not now… not here. He nodded to her.

"I'm fit for duty whenever you need me, Shepard." He replied a bit too coldly. "I'll settle in and see what I can do with the forward battery." Her face showed a bit of shock and pain when he said that. He turned on his heel and went outside. Just after leaving he started scolding himself.  _Smug, Vakarian, very smug. You could slap her as well. Spirits, what will she think of me now…?_  His omni-tool pinged with the plan of the SR2, he flicked on it to get a route to the Main Battery. Soon he was there and, let's say it straight, he was impressed. Garrus opened a console and started to check the firing algorithms. He was so occupied with calibrating the gun and thinking about Shepard that he didn't notice the door to the room had opened.

"Garrus…?" Jane approached him, uncertain of what to say or do. "Are you busy?"

"Shepard." He replied coldly.  _Again, idiot?_

"Listen, big guy. I... I…" She staggered on her word. "Do you want to watch some vids or play games with me? You see… I..." She hugged herself with her arms. Pain or maybe fear palpable on her face. Garrus regarded her for a second then took her into his arms.

"Shepard? What's wrong?" His over-protective instinct kicking right in. "Come, let's go to your quarters. Let's talk, bald pyjack, or you really go bald." She snorted at that comment yet sadness didn't vanish from her features. She guided him to the elevator and punched the button for Deck 1. When they got there Garrus gasped. "Damn, Shepard, your cabin is huge."

"Oh, yup. I was surprised as well. Let's sit on the couch." When they sat comfortably she looked at him for a few minutes in silence. She sighed deeply. "Garrus why are you mad at me?" Shepard asked bluntly. He looked at her then turned to avoid those piercing green eyes.

"I'm not mad." An obvious lie. He didn't know what to say or do.

"You are!" She shouted. "What have I done? I don't understand!"

"Really, Shepard, there is..." she stood up, interrupting him mid sentence.

"Don't give me this crap, Vakarian. You never lied to me. You have some issue with me so spit it out!" Her face red with anger, eyes watering. It should calm him yet it made him even more angry.

"You want to know?! Fine! How could you, Shepard! You haven't contacted me. You left me believing you died. Do you even know what I felt? What everyone felt?! I was at your fucking funeral!" He stopped, panting. She opened her mouth to reply but he was faster. "And then you show up again, selling me this crap about your death and Cerberus rebuilding you. What the hell, Shepard?" He didn't notice that he was also standing. Towering above her, his look predatory. But she wasn't intimidated at all, just sad.

"I died Garrus." Her gaze distant.

"Don't give me this shit..." Garrus turned his head away. He didn't want to listen to her lies again.

"I died!" He shook his head, denying her words.

"Bullshit. Shepard I knew you wouldn't just die..."

"I DIED!" She roared then covered her face with her hands. With a muffled voice she was repeating those two words. Her knees gave away and she collapsed. He could smell salt.  _Is she... crying?_  He knelt beside her and scooped her into his arms. She was so tense. His subharmonics hummed a soothing tone.

"Tell me what happened." She relaxed and took her hands off her face. Her face made him want to stab himself with a blunt knife repeatedly.  _How could I?_

"W-we were looking f-for Geth when... w-we were suddenly attacked. It-it was hell, Garrus I saw my crew die. I couldn't do anything. I-I went to get Joker... and when I finally got his crippled ass t-to an escape pod...The Normandy was attacked again. Explosions made me fly into space. My-my armor was damaged... I..." Her hands moved toward her neck. Voice thick with fear. She choked on the words. "Oxygen was leaking, I started to suffocate... the pain... God, Garrus... the pain. I desperately wanted to breath but there was no oxygen. And then everything went black." Her fingers clutching her throat like she couldn't breath again, eyes wide from fear and memories. He pulled up with the woman still nestled in his arms, then sat on the couch. With her sitting on his lap. "From what I learned my body was… heavily burned when I entered Alchera's atmosphere."

"Shepard, I'm sorry… I'm such a jerk for not believing you…" Garrus took off his gloves then raked through her hair with his taloned fingers. "I just thought that you were hiding somewhere…"

"You really thought that?" She hung her head in defeat. Her best friend thought that of her? Drops of tears falling on her lap. "Hell, Garrus, I wouldn't be such an asshole. I just woke up from a comatosed state like three weeks ago. Cerberus… they somehow found my body… from what Jacob said it was just a dead, burned piece of meat." Her hand reached for the scars on her cheek, cybernetics glowing red beneath. "I'm afraid, big guy. I'm shitless scared… what if… I'm some sort of cyborg? A mech? What if I'm not the real Shepard, just some AI or other piece of crap?" Her eyes were looking for answers in his. Lucky for her, he had them.

"You are you, Shepard. Just one glance at you on the battlefield and I knew… your movement, your cautious eyes, seeing everything, searching for enemies... and then you came closer, I recognized that scent instantly. Besides, you have your memories, right? Of me? Of everyone?" She nodded. "You are real, Shepard. Just improved with cybernetics. Just like me." He smiled at her. Jane's eyes moved to look at his scarred mandible. She touched it lightly, like she was afraid she would shatter it with more pressure.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit." Garrus sighed. "At least I'll get some credibility now… Before this, no one took me seriously. Damn."

"Oh yes, you were such a pretty boy. I still wonder why you ended up in C-Sec instead of Fornax." Shepard laughed then slid from him to the couch. Her face serious again. "I tried to contact you, Space Lizard. I really did. I asked every damn person who might know anything. Everyone said you went missing shortly after..." She gasped, unable to say the word.

"After your funeral." He ended her sentence. With a groan he leaned on the backrest, his head snapped back. "That was the worst time of my entire life. A true nightmare, Shepard… I wasn't myself when I heard…" Her small hand grabbed his and squeezed. That simple gesture of support made him at peace.

"Show me. I bet there are a lot of vids. I want to see it."

"Seriously, Shepard? You want to watch your own funeral now? With me?" His head turned slightly to look at her. "I thought that we would watch the new Blasto movie or you would make me watch some kinky asari porn to make me blush… but this…" He tried to joke, to slip away from this. Then he felt a light squeeze again.

"Please." With a huge sigh he typed a few commands on his omni-tool and found one of the many vids from the funeral. "Come, there's a huge screen next to my bed." They sat on the bed, leaning on the wall. In front of the bed a holo-screen appeared, Garrus sent the command to play the vid on it. They watched numerous speeches. First Admiral Hackett, then Anderson… Joker and Liara. After the speeches, the camera showed her crew in front of the empty coffin. She watched every face and then when Garrus' face showed up she gasped. Her eyes wide in shock and pain. "No… Garrus… I… I did this to you?" Vakarian's face on the holo screen looked in so much pain and misery. Lots of people don't have the ability to read turians but she did. And looking at the face now was like a living hell for her.

"Like I said, Shepard. I wasn't myself then. I…" He didn't finish as she was hugging him again. Her ragged breath on his neck. Then he heard faint sobs. "Hush. It's okay now. You are here. Alive. Don't take it out on yourself, Shepard. Don't blame yourself. I'm happy now. You can't even imagine how much."

"But…"

"No buts, pyjack. Just no. It's all in the past now." He pushed her back lightly or even all his self-control wouldn't stop him from doing something stupid. Garrus gazed at the woman's face. She was sad and also looked very tired. "Shepard… you look like crap. When did you last sleep properly…?"

"I… I can't sleep Garrus. I have nightmares about my death… I'm so afraid." Jane avoided his gaze, ashamed that she was scared. That she was weak.

"Okay, that's it, Shepard. Go change into your sleeping clothes and you're going to bed."

"Hey, I'm CO here, Vakarian." She frowned, a small smile returned to her lips.

"Pulling rank on me, huh? That's sexy. But as your friend I don't give a damn. Go. Now." He growled with his subharmonics. Shepard smiled wide at the sound he was making. She stood up and went to grab her sleeping pants and top, then vanished into the bathroom for a few moments. When she emerged in her sleeping clothes, Garrus had to pull all his control not to groan in lust. Why did this human female make him so horny? She tugged herself into bed. Vakarian started to pull himself up when she stopped him with a hand on his wrist. "What…?"

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone. Just tonight, okay?" The plea in her voice was so strong that he couldn't do anything else than just lie down next to her. "But please, take that armor off."

"What else, Shepard? Geez, you ordering me around in my free time." She snorted and he also made a short laugh. "Okay, wait a moment." Garrus didn't believe he really was doing it. He took his armor off, staying in his undersuit only. "Is that fine, Commander?"

"Oh, you're now pulling rank. Sweet. Talk dirty to me more." Her bright smile almost melted him. He tugged himself next to her. "Let's watch that new Blasto, Space Dragon."

"Space Dragon? That's new. From lizard to Dragon. Did I just level up or something?" The turian opened his omni-tool again and with a few commands the vid started on the holo-screen.

"You and your ego. Impressive. I bet I won't get to watch even half of it." Jane moved closer to him and laid her head on his arm. For twenty minutes she was really watching the movie, yawning from time to time then she fell asleep. Her even, calm breath made Garrus smile to himself. He stopped the movie and just lay there with her till he also dozed off.

oOo

Next day Garrus woke up well rested. Dreaming about Shepard made it a good nights sleep. He put his civvies on and went to the mess hall to grab something to eat. Then he went to Joker to continue working on EDI's coding. Just around midday they got a signal of an approaching shuttle. No hostile signs were showing, and the computer identified it as an Asari commando vehicle. He went outside and was greeted by three Asari. "Greetings, we are Cyone's commandos. We got a signal on our scans that some ship crashed in the jungle and… by the Goddess!" The leading asari gasped and looked back at the rest of the women. "It's the Normandy! How? When?" Garrus approached them and explained that the pilot had made a mistake and he didn't jump to the Rendezvous Point. Instead they crashed here and are in the middle of repairing all the damage. "I see. Please just let me say thank you for all you did. When the Reapers fell… it was unbelievable! How can we assist you? We have resources, food, meds. What do you need?"

"We need eezo and fuel. Dextro and levo food would also be appreciated." Garrus replied, smiling to himself. At last good news. An asari commed their Commanders and soon shuttles and trucks came with everything they needed. Just after everything was loaded onto the Normandy, Tali radioed Garrus that the engine is working again. Vakarian thanked the Asaris and soon they were flying again. Garrus sat on the co-pilot seat to oversee a trial run. They flew for two hours till Tali commed them again.

"Everything is fine. Engine is stable. Eezo stocks will help a great deal. You can approach the Mass Relay to make a jump. Tali out." Joker smiled to himself.

"Let's rock and roll, baby." They flew with FTL speed toward the Mass Relay till Joker got strange signals. He stood up, looked out the window and shouted. "What the fuck is that?!"

"What?" Garrus looked at Jeff, shocked.

"Mass Relay… it's offline… it's broken! Just look! Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Joker sat down again and stayed silent for a long moment. "Okay, we need to travel without jumps. It will take longer than we anticipated…"

"Like how long?" Garrus started to panic internally. Without relays, the whole galaxy was stuck. He couldn't control himself and let out a panicked keen.

"At least 5 months." The turian keen became much louder.

"Fuck, Joker… But let's keep calm." Thoughts in his mind ran like mad but after a long moment he came up with a plan. "Listen. We have food rations for at a year, at least. And lots of eezo so we can fly with FTL speed for a long time. We can also scan planets for it in the meantime." Garrus had to stay calm for everyone. He made that plan brief but it could work. "We need to repair comm arrays to get access to comm buoys. Try to get a signal."

"That's some plan, Garrus. Fine. Let's fly back to Earth."

oOo

After two weeks in hospital, Jane was cleared to leave. As Hackett informed her, she had a small apartment in the Alliance Fleet building waiting for her. For two weeks of challenging rehab, she gained full functionality again. Before she left Kasumi along with Jack brought her some cloths and cleaning supplies. Shepard washed herself and tucked in, she couldn't believe it, an N7 casual uniform and black blouse. It was good, familiar. She felt like herself again. After that the three of them took a stroll. Jane watched as buildings were repaired by drones, still a lot of damage had to be taken care of. But London was rebuilding. It certain didn't look like the piece of rubble from a few weeks ago. People were coming to the city again, reclaiming their homes. Shops were running again. People were working and smiling again. And Shepard smiled as well. They won. When they reached her apartment, Shepard sat down on the couch and sighed. Kasumi sat next to her. "What's up, Shepard? Tired?"

"From that mere walk? Kas, please… I'm just happy and overwhelmed." She bit her lip, thinking deeply. "Just have to wait for the Primarch to leave Earth."

"You really sure that you want to go, Shep?" Jack asked, concern visible on her face. Yes, normally she wouldn't give any flying fucks about anyone… but Shepard was her friend. And now she was doing something stupid in her opinion. "I don't really think that's a good choice."

"See, Kas? Jack's such a softy. So sweet Jack." Shepard grinned wryly to Jack. In response the biotic gave her the finger.

"Screw you. I'm just concerned… I can be, for fuck sake! We… We are friends, right?" Jack blushed and both Kasumi and Shepard gaped at her.

"Whoa, Jack's blushing. Kasumi take a photo for me." Jane stood up and approached the tattoed woman. She put her hand on Jack's arm and smiled warmly. "Yes, we are. But I need to go. Don't worry. Doctor Ionnas and Doctor Shakria will be with me."

"Umm, Shepard…? Can I go with you…?" Kasumi asked. Shepard turned to face the Japanese thief and nodded.

"You want to?" The thief agreed. "I'll be more than happy to have you beside me, Kas." Jack squirmed in place.

"Shepard… sorry I can't go as well. I need to take care of my kids. Those idiots still need a lot of training. Besides… fuck, I don't want to leave Zaeed. A good lay is hard to find nowadays."

"It's fine. Don't worry. Kasumi will be there with me. Keep an eye on Messani, Jack." Soon after Jack had to go. Kasumi and Jane made themselves a meal from the supplies in the refrigerator. That afternoon the thief also had to leave. When Shepard was alone she opened her omni-tool and wrote another message to Garrus.

[ _Hey, Big Guy!_

_I got a new apartment. But it's_

_just for now. I'm just waiting for_

_Victus to order the departure. Just…_

_what should I do now? I don't_

_know what to do… I miss you._

_With you here we could get up to_

_so much fun. Like not leaving_

_bed for a whole week. Remember_

_our shore leave just before_

_the end of this shitty war? In_

_my apartment on the Citadel?_

_I really thought I'd make you_

_blush that time with all the kinky_

_stuff I prepared. But don't worry_

_next time I'll prepare something_

_even better._

_Just come back to me, G._

_Love, J._ ]

oOo

**Timeline for Shepard and Garrus will eventually become even at some point. Garrus time is only like 3 days after Destroy ending, Shepard's time is around a month after the event. But now I will speed up a bit so in the next chapter they will have the same time. Or I hope at least… :P**


	4. File 04: Closing the distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Razzberry31 for beta-reading ;*

**Uff. 4th chapter. Hope you’ll like it. I enjoyed writing it. Spirits, I’m so tired lately :P Enjoy!**

**Big thanks to _[Razzberry31](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzberry31) _ for beta-reading ;***

  
oOo

  
The Normandy had been journeying towards Earth for two weeks. Garrus, together with Joker and Tali, were working on repairing EDI. At first Vakarian wanted to repair the comm arrays but he changed his mind and focused on EDI instead. She was more important. And there was also his irrational fear of news about Shepard. As long as he could, he wanted to live with a hope that she was alive, waiting for him. That was the main reason he delayed fixing the communications. Of course he hid it, lying, saying EDI was their priority. Now, after two weeks of hard work, they were almost finished. "We just have to add this last part, then we can bring her online, Joker." Tali said while stretching her hands up. She was very tired but wanted to finish the task.

"What's that?" Joker turned to her with interest. This whole task, working on EDI, was very important to him, not to mention that he hoped she would be back with him soon. Tali opened the AI's final message and scrolled through the instructions.

"Umm...her personal databank. Let's start here, guys." They started to work on EDI's databank when Tali groaned. "Ugh, it's heavily encrypted. We need to decrypt it first. Or we won't be able to process the code. Garrus copy parts of the code and try to find any patterns". Joker stood next to them, he couldn't help much with decryption so he just took this time to rest a bit. Garrus and Tali worked for an hour when suddenly the Turian turned to the Quarian.

"Is it just me or is the code made up from dates?"

"No...I found it too." Tali replied, cocking her head to the side. "Do you know these dates, Joker?" The pilot checked the dates on Tali's screen and smirked.

"God, EDI...those are dates from my resume. I think you need this file to decrypt it." He sent the file to Tali so she could start the decryption. Around an hour later the databank could then be attached to EDI's core code. When that was done, Tali looked to Joker, her hand hanging above her omni-tool.

"Just need to hit one button and we will get her online. Do I hit it?"

"Of course, Tali! Don't keep me waiting." Joker smiled, he really was happy and full of hope. The Quarian woman waved on the button and EDI's control panel lit up. They could then hear her voice.

"Booting sequence initialized. 1%, remaining time, 20 minutes." While EDI was continuing with the rebooting, Liara came up to them.

"I saw EDI come online again. How is it going?" The Asari asked, sitting on the step next to Tali.

"She's booting up right now. Let's hope nothing interrupts it or we will have to check the whole code again for mistakes." But it worked.

"EDI online. Checking ship status. Communication is compromised. Checking for repair possibilities." It was so good to hear her voice. Joker's eyes shone bright.

"EDI...?" The pilot asked with a raspy voice. He was overwhelmed with emotion.

"Yes, Jeff?" The AI asked. The human just sighed, awash with relief. She called him Jeff. No pulling rank. No surname. Just his name. "Thank you, Jeff. You read my message. You brought me back again."

"To be honest EDI, Garrus read it and, he and Tali helped me a great deal. How do you feel?"

  
"I can't really feel, Jeff. But I ran a check-up on my programming. Besides a few minor errors, everything is fine. I have fixed them. I just need to override my mobile platform again." Garrus stood up when she said that. Preparing himself for a fire like last time.

"We need fire extinguishers in the med bay and AI core."

"No need, Officer Vakarian. This time it was just a formality. I'm already mobile, coming up." Soon EDI appeared in the cockpit. Joker stared at her for a minute, motionless, then embraced the AI's metallic body. "Jeff..." EDI was taken aback at first then relaxed into his embrace. "Jeff, thank you. I... I love you." Tali and Liara both "awwwwed!" at the AI's confession. Joker groaned, thanked them and then asked them politely to give him and EDI some time alone. As Garrus was near the Galaxy Map, he looked back and heard pilot's quiet voice.

"Me too, EDI. I love you too." Vakarian turned around again, letting those two have a moment of privacy. He went up to Shepard’s cabin to sit on the couch, feeling very tired. They did a lot of work today, but at least it was a successful day. Garrus was sitting in silence till the comm crackled and EDI spoke to him.

“Officer Vakarian, I’m forwarding you data from the comm arrays. I already fixed the programming, but they also require manual repair. We have spare parts aboard the Normandy so repairs shouldn't be a problem.” Garrus opened his omni-tool and checked the new message. They had to fix wiring in the upper hull of the Normandy and replace fried processing chips, nothing major. He will get to it tomorrow. At least he will be able to occupy himself instead of just sitting thinking. When he finished reading he took off his civvies and laid in bed, hugging Shepard’s pillow. Her scent so intense on it. _Please, Shepard, be alive. It feels so empty without you and your boasting personality._ He sniffed the pillow. Memories of how it all happened ran through his head. Just after the night she told him about her death they become even more close. They spent time after their shifts watching vids, reading stupid things on the Extranet or playing games. When they watched movies, Shepard often snuggled to his side, guiding his arm around her shoulders. She had had panic attacks a few times so he stayed overnight, just to lull her to sleep. Then he remembered their first... human kiss. And what came later.

  
oO Flashback Oo

  
“You’re cheating, Garrus.” Jane stated. She frowned at him in anger. They were relaxing after Garrus' revenge mission. At last he'd killed Sidonis. “What now? Can’t take it that you’re losing to me? Your overgrown ego must be really shattered, huh?” She hit him in arm lightly.

“I’m not cheating. I play fair and square.” He replied, amusement clear in his voice. He paused the game and shoved her onto the bed. “You’re insulting me, Shepard. I’m the master of Galaxy Wars, you on the other hand... no comment.” She growled and kicked him lightly on the chest, he landed on his back. “You want to solve it by sparring, pyjack? Bring it on.” She snorted and in an instant she landed on him. Trying to punch his face. He didn’t have to try hard to deflect those hits. “Aww, so sweet. All worked up because you lost. Come on, Shepard, that all you got?”

“I haven’t lost yet, Vakarian.” She landed on his stomach with her knees. He gasped and rolled on the bed so she was underneath him. “Hey! Leggo, you... you space dinosaur! With mandibles!” Garrus looked at her with wide eyes. He tried to not to laugh but failed miserably. His abrupt laugh made her blush. “What?”

“So mature, Shepard. How old are you exactly? 5?” She narrowed her eyes and kicked him between legs. Nothing happened.

“Shit, forgot your package is hidden.” He laughed even harder now.

“Spirits, Jane. You trying to kill me... my face still hurts when I laugh too hard.” Her face reddened with anger. Yet he could smell that scent she emitted when he was close or when they were alone. That scent aroused him.

“Officer Vakarian, get the hell away from me right now.” Her voice halfway to her commanding tone. He smirked and lowered his head to hers.

“Again pulling rank on me, Shepard? So sexy.” She gasped, her eyes round. Then, to his disbelief, she pulled her head to him and put her lips on his mouth plates. _Is it...a human kiss…?_ He stiffened, not daring to move even an inch. What happened a few seconds later made electricity jolt down his spine. He could feel her tongue licking his mouth plates, and spirits, he didn't even know when he parted them so their tongues met. The feeling of her limbs tangled with his was indescribable. He never would have guessed that firstly, he could kiss the human way and secondly, it would feel so damn good and so damn right. A purr left his subharmonics, when the kiss intensified even more he growled in lust. Garrus could also hear her moans when his coarse tongue brushed her softer one. Jane's hands roamed his neck and back, tracing the shapes of his plates. He wasn't hesitant either as one of his gloved hands explored her thighs, the other still on the bed. He desperately tried not to collapse on her chest. He prayed that this moment would last forever. Collectors be damned. And Reapers. Everyone could just go and screw themselves because the only thing that existed now was Shepard and her skilled, little tongue. But that couldn't last too long as they had to catch their breaths. At first she was just looking into his eyes, a happy smile on her lips, then her gaze pierced into his very soul like a hammer. Just then the realisation hit her, what had she done? Shepard pushed him from her and sat up.

“Garrus…I’m sorry…” With those words his heart broke into pieces. _She was... apologising to him? For that? The best thing that had happened in my entire life so far?_ The Turian was crushed internally. With all of his self-control he managed not to show it on the outside. He coughed and collected himself.

“No need, Shepard. Too much beer, I suppose... well...” He cleared his throat again. “I think I should go. Goodnight.” Without looking at her again, he stood up and left as quickly as he could. When he reached the Main Battery he sat on his cot, defeated. _It was mistake for her? Spirits._ For the next week he didn’t leave his room, calibrating the Thanix canon. He was so occupied that he didn’t notice that Shepard had given orders to fly to the Amada System. Garrus went into the mess hall only to notice Joker sitting at the table with sorrow all over his face. “Hi, Joker. What’s up?”

“Hey, bud. Ah... shit... it’s Shepard...” Vakarian looked at the pilot's with incomprehension. 'What’s going on? Did she go on a mission without me?' She always took him, even when it was just a simple thing as buying stuff.

“What about her?” The Turian asked, sitting across the table from the pilot. Joker sighed and put his face in his hands. With a muffled voice he explained what happened.

“We were supposed to go to Omega. But yesterday Shepard came to me and said that the plans had changed. She ordered me to fly to the Amada System. Now she’s on Alchera... at the crash site. The Normandy’s crash site.” Garrus couldn’t say a word. He stared at Joker not knowing what to say or do. _Why?_ He asked himself.

“Spirits... just ping me when she comes back, okay?” He stood up and went to the Main Battery. Two hours later Joker radioed him.

“Hey, Garrus, Shepard is back. She went to her quarters and ordered that she not be disturbed. But... man... better go check on her, okay?” With that news he dropped everything he was doing and went to Shepard’s cabin. After he typed the code into her door, they swooshed open. Jane was sitting on her couch, beer in her hand and dog tags on the table in front of her. She was looking at them with sadness.

“Shepard?” He asked quietly. She just sighed, not turning to look at him.

“Yes.” Just this word came from her mouth then she fell silent again. After a moment she patted the free space on the couch, next to her. “Sit, big guy.” He did as he asked then waited for her to talk. But she stayed silent.

“Shepard... what were you thinking going down there?” The woman leaned on the couch, her head on the backrest. She glared at the ceiling with a grim expression.

“I wanted some closure for all the shit that happened to me. You made me feel like myself again... and with this, I wanted to close that chapter of my life. I want to start afresh... without fear. I want to be honest with myself.”

“What do you mean?” She pulled her head up and watched him for a moment. Expecting something. Then she yawned.

“God, I’m tired. Take these to Kelly. I want them sent to the Alliance. Hackett will know what to do with the dog tags.” She pulled her hand up to touch his arm... but she considered something then stopped to put it on her lap. “Sorry, Garrus. I’m really tired. Thanks you for coming to check up on me. We will talk tomorrow, 'kay?”

“Sure thing, Shepard. Come to the Main Battery when you have time. Goodnight.” Garrus collected the dog tags. Twenty dog tags of her dead crew-members. No wonder she was devastated. He had been there. He had lost his entire crew. Vakarian pushed those thoughts away. No time to get angry over that bastard Sidonis right now. It was in the past anyway and he was dead, thanks to a certain female Commander. The next day Shepard came to him with a faint smile on her lips. Garrus was relieved that she wasn’t sad anymore. “Shepard, need me for something?”

“Have you got a minute?”

“Sure, just killing time anyway...” Then he realised that because of their... umm... kiss, he hadn't really thanked her for taking care of Sidonis. “I wanted to thank you again for your help with Sidonis. Whatever happens with the Collectors or the Reapers or whoever comes after us, I know you will get the job done.” She snorted at that.

“You actually think we’ll find something worse than Collectors or Reapers?” Garrus shrugged.

“I like to expect the worst. There is small chance I’ll be pleasantly surprised.” Again, Jane laughed. Her laugh was music to his ears. Especially after yesterday. She straightened herself, her hands behind her back at parade rest. Going to full Commander mode.

“I couldn’t do this without you, Garrus.” He sensed Shepard was tense. If someone would've asked him, he would have guessed she wanted to approach some embarrassing topic. Like the kiss.

“Sure you could” He smirked and came up with one of their shitty jokes. Just to break the tension. “Not as stylishly of course.” Jane walked to the crate on the right side of the room and sat on it. They talked about the suicide mission and their odds for a moment. Then Jane bit her bottom lip, studying the floor like all answers where there. Then she was watching him again.

“Do you ever regret leaving C-Sec or the military?” Apprehension visible on her features. _Had she really thought that I would trade all this time spent with her for a shitty job in C-Sec? Spirits, woman. Just look at me, all answers are here._  He had to assure her, that he was willing to spend the rest of his life beside her.

“Not for a minute. When it comes down to it, Shepard, I don’t think I am a very good turian. When a good turian hears a bad order, he follows it. He might complain but he knows his place. I just don’t see point in staying quiet and polite.” Jane smirked. He heard her saying “bad boy” under her breath, but stayed silent about it.

“How do turian crews get ready for high risk missions?”

“With violence usually.” Her eyes widened at that news. He explained to her that turians spar to blow off steam. And then he also told her the story of him and the female recon scout, who he sparred with then had a “tiebreaker” in his quarters with. Why did he said that? Hell if he knew. Later he thought it was awkward, as the one he would like to have “tiebreaker” with, was sitting right there. And this stupidity about reach and flexibility. _Hell, Vakarian... smooth, so fucking smooth._ He thought to himself. “More than one way to work out stress, I guess.” He turned to her and saw the blush on her face. She shook her head and stood up.

“It sound like you carrying some tension... maybe... I could help to get rid of it?” He gasped then cleared his throat. _Did she mean what I think she meant? No... impossible..._

“I didn’t think you’d feel like sparring, Commander.” He joked again, and again she shook her head, smiling up at him.

“What if we skipped right to the... tiebreaker?” She moved to the console and leaned on it. “We can test your reach...and my flexibility.” He was dumbstruck. _She really meant that._

“Ohh, I didn’t... hmmm... Never knew you had weakness for men with scars.” It was like dream come true and she was the one suggesting it. “Well... why the hell not?” He turned back to her, trying not to show how happy he was at that moment. Making an idiot of himself again was a bad idea. “There is nobody in this galaxy I respect more than you” He collected himself and turned again. _Spirits, thanks for the turian superior self control._ “If we figure out a way to work then... yeah, definitely.” With a radiant smile she passed next to him and left the Main Battery. When she vanished from his sight, he leaned on the wall, not believing what had just happened. That evening she commed him.

“Oi, Vakarian! Movie night again. I just downloaded a great movie.” Her voice was radiating with happiness.

“Shepard, if that’s one of those strange human movies about people on horses chasing cows and shooting each other...I’ll pass.” Garrus replied halfheartedly. Eventhough he said that he knew he would go and watch it nevertheless.

“No, space lobster, it’s a really good movie. Trust me.”

“Is it... what was the name... ah! A horror?” Silence assured him it was. “Shepard you will be too scared to sleep. Remember last time?” For movie night they picked random genres of movies. And they didn’t watch only human movies, but also other races. When it came to turian movies she always let him pick. There was one time, a few weeks earlier, she'd picked a horror vid. Jane was so traumatized after that she refused to sleep alone and again he had to stay with her.

“Maybe...?” She replied innocently.

“I knew it! No horrors for you, ma’am. Over my dead body.”

“You. Just shut up and bring that boney ass to my room in 20. And bring some snacks.” With that the connection was severed. _Damn, will she ever listen to me?_ Twenty minutes later he was in her cabin with a bunch of levo and dextro snacks. She was already sitting on her bed and had brought a few cans of beer for them. “Shepard, I really don’t think you should watch scary vids... you take them rather badly.”

“It’s not that scary, Vakarian. Come, let’s watch.” They sat on the bed and watched the strange movie about a black haired girl coming from an old human device called a TV. “See, not so bad.” She said snuggling under his arm like she used to. “But when I start to shit myself you’re allowed to pause it.” Sometime later there was scary moment when the girl appeared out of nowhere and Shepard jumped in terror. “Holy shit! Son of a...”

“I told you!” He pushed a button on his omni-tool and stopped the playback. “Geez, Shepard... one day when you’ll start to listen to what I say, I will just drink myself to death out of joy.” He grumbled. An angry expression on his face. Jane turned her head to look at him and smiled.

“So overprotective. How I can learn if I don’t experience things?”

“You think you’ll be attacked by a black-haired girl wearing a night-dress? Spirits... what are we even talking about?” Shepard laughed and stood up only to straddle him. That was new. “What are you doing, Shepard...?” He asked, a bit scared and aroused at the same time. She put her hands on his head and trailed the shape of his fringe with her small fingers. He couldn’t help but growl from pleasure.

“I was thinking... we haven’t really talked about... what happened last week.” She bit her lip, thinking about what she wanted to say.

“No need, Shepard. I got it. It was mistake for you.” She frowned and took her hands away from him, hovering them close to his face nevertheless.

“Mistake? Fuck, Garrus. How could you even think that way? I... I apologized because I thought I overstepped it. But then I was thinking about the whole situation and realized that if you didn't like it you would have stopped it sooner.” Jane put her hands on him again stroking lightly at his forehead, plates and fringe. “Can I... kiss you again?”

“I would certainly be disappointed if you didn’t.” His voice low, seductive. She swallowed heavily then leaned forward and they kissed for the second time. Now he knew what to do and this time it was even better. When they broke the kiss he noticed his hands were on her waist and hers around his neck, stroking his softer skin at the back of his head. “Damn, if someone would have said to me that I would learn how to kiss the human way, I would've called him crazy.”

“How do turians kiss?” She asked curiously. Her eyes shone with happiness and... was is lust? Never mind. He leaned into her and touched his forehead to hers.

“That way.” Their eyes were close together, engrossed with each other. At this point in time nothing existed, only a pair of eyes in front of each of them. “What about the vid?”

“Let’s finish it. I’m curious as to what will happen next.” Shepard slid from his lap and snuggled into him. When the movie ended she was already asleep. He laid her gently on the pillow and then tucked himself into bed as well. Garrus watched her sleep. She was so peaceful right now. The Turian reached over to her hair and stroked it gently, feeling how smooth it was. Her red strands of hair always made him want to touch them. Her steady breath soon lulled him to sleep as well.

  
oOo

  
Vakarian woke up the next day and looked around. _Spirits, that dream was so real. Like she was here with me._ He shook his head, and stood up. After breakfast he started to fix the comm arrays. It took him a few days to get it working. When the comm devices were finally online they soon found that they were out of reach of the comm buoys. Garrus went to Joker and sat in the co-pilot seat to the left, as the right one was occupied by EDI. “Communications are working, Officer Vakarian.” She stated. “No malfunction detected, but I’ll run further analysis after we are in comm buoy range.”

“Thanks, EDI. Please call me Garrus. Or Vakarian. Don’t pull rank on me.”

“As you wish, Garrus.” The AI nodded and typed commands on her console. “We will reach communication range in 4 weeks.” Garrus hung his head. That was long time. But nothing to be beaten down about now. He’ll just have to wait. Toughest part for him. “I’ll scan for any signals and try to send a message to the Alliance in the meantime.”

  
oOo

  
Days passed quickly for Shepard, while she was waiting for the Primarch's message. Jane met with Samara before she left with another asari for Thessia and also with Jack and Zaeed a few times. Even Jacob found a spare hour for a quick talk. She was still recovering from all the damage she took in the end fight with the Reapers. Even though Jane's scars were healed, she still needed rehab and time to take things slowly. In the mean time she went shopping with Kasumi and Miranda. Lawson came to London a few days prior. She was really happy for Jane when she heard the big news. Even though she couldn’t have her own children, she did everything she could in Shepard's rebuild to make her fertile. And it worked. Jane also got to know that Miranda helped Mordin with his therapy. Jane so was thankful to the ex-Cerberus operative for her help, she hugged her for ten minutes. When Miranda heard that Jane and Kasumi wanted to go shopping, she tagged along. They had to buy stuff before leaving Earth. It was a difficult task, as the amount of shops operating in London was exceptionally low. Nevertheless she was able to buy some civilian clothes, supplies for washing and make-up. Kasumi also dragged her to one store offering items for babies and mothers. Shepard had a tough time stopping the thief from buying infant clothes. “Kas, I beg you. I don’t know if the baby will have spurs or as carapace. We should wait...”

“Don’t worry, Shep. If it does have spurs or a carapace, you will just make holes or broaden them a bit. You are soldier, I bet you know how to sew.” The thief mocked her while picking up small rompers, little bodysuits and other tiny pieces of clothing. Jane tried very hard to stop her but on the other hand she enjoyed herself greatly. Maternal instincts were kicking in for sure. “Awww! Look, Miranda, at these tiny socks!” Kasumi wiggled them in front of Miranda’s face with a broad smile. “Just look at them and tell me they aren’t adorable.” The two women giggled, while Jane shook her head in dismay at her two friends, but then took the socks from Kasumi and smiled.

“Yeah. Sweet. But what if my baby has talons on it’s feet? It will tear them apart.”

“Oh, please, Shepard. Let us have some fun.” Miranda scolded her while looking for other adorable items. “God, they are so sweet.”

“Shepard... you spoilsport. Just shut up and let us be good aunts. We're taking them.” Kasumi and Miranda roamed around the shop and picked up more garments for her baby. Later they also bought other things like diapers, bottles and other necessities. Shepard didn’t dare to complain any more. Kasumi and Lawson were too occupied with picking everything up to listen to her reasons. When they had finished, Shepard asked them to deliver her purchases to her apartment. Both women left the shop and went to the nearest open restaurant. “That was so nice, Shep. And don’t worry about clothes or other things. In few months we will know what your baby will look like. If stuff won’t fit, we’ll just shop on Palaven.” Jane groaned and rolled her eyes.

“Send me pictures, Kasumi.”

“Kas, Miranda, please... we have spent a fortune alone on clothes. Is there an end to your craziness?” Suddenly her omni-tool pinged. It was vid comm from Primarch Victus. Jane connected it quickly and Victus' face appeared in front of her. “Primarch, good day. How are you?”

“Shepard. Good day to you too. I’m fine, calling to you to ask if you and Miss Kasumi are prepared to leave tomorrow?” Jane smiled broadly. At last!

“Yeah. We’ve bought everything. Don’t worry. What time should we come to your docking bay?”

“Around 11:00. Hackett will be there as well. Make your goodbyes and then we'll depart for Palaven. Yesterday we got a levo food processor installed on our ship. I also ordered some fresh rations for you both.” The Primarch took every measure to make his ship as comfortable for Shepard as he could in those dire times. She was a special guest. Even more because of her unusual pregnancy. “Doctor Ionnas is coming with us. Have you heard about that?”

“No. That’s new. Why?” Jane was a bit surprised at the news. But considering this, Doctor Solus had his uncle's data. Maybe he cared for his patient or maybe he wanted to be the first doctor to study a hybrid baby. That didn’t matter now. She wanted her baby to be supervised by people who actually could help and had knowledge.

“Good, Commander. Goodbye. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then connection closed and Shepard smiled to herself. _Tomorrow... at last!_

“Shep, you are glowing with happiness.” Kasumi laughed at the view. She and Miranda exchanged amused looks. They were really glad. Both women knew that Shepard was concerned about Garrus and thed Normandy, and that she wanted to meet them as fast as possible. No wonder. Since Jane woke up from comatosed state, she was worried about her crew, and her bondmate. Kasumi and Miranda were there when Shepard and Vakarian's friendship turned into something more. They were a true match for each other. On the battlefield and off. No arguing that. “Let’s finish and go to your apartment. I’ll help with the packing.”

“I’ll go with you both. I don’t have anything to do anyway.” All three women finished their meals and went to Shepard’s place. They were packing Shepard stuff till late evening. Then Kasumi went to her condo. Miranda stayed bit longer.

“Where do you want to give birth, Shepard?” Miranda asked while sitting on the couch sipping coffee. Her smile warm, but her gaze a bit distant.

“I don’t know. Maybe on Palaven... You okay, Miranda?” Jane sat next to her. Concerned about her friend. It had to be a bit difficult for a barren woman. But Miranda just shook her head.

“I’m fine Shepard. I really am. I thought about adoption. There are a lot of orphans now. I want to give one a mother's love, a home. I want to have family of my own.” Jane hugged Miranda tightly. “And I promise I’ll be the best aunt for your baby. I’ll spoil it like hell.”

“Don’t you dare, silly.” She mocked Miranda, but she knew that all her crew was going to spoil her baby. “I want to thank you again. You helped Mordin. Because of you two I can experience this miracle.”

“Have you wrote about all this to Garrus?” Miranda asked. Jane stiffened at that question. She wanted to write it... but then had second thoughts. She knew it shouldn't be just writen and sent. She wanted to tell Garrus in person. “I take it’s a no.”

“I... I want to tell him personally. I didn’t know what to write. Maybe it’s fear? Hell, Miranda...it’s just the first trimester. Doctors said it’s the most dangerous one. What if I... if I miscarry? I want to wait... see how things progress. I’m scared.” It was the first time she could tell someone about her fears concerning her baby. She was really scared that she may lose it. That’s why she was careful with her words. And actions.

“I understand, Shepard. If that’s your decision, I’ll support it. Just send me photo of Garrus' face when he finds out.”

“Deal.” Both women laughed and soon Miranda excused herself as she had to go to her condo. The next day they were greeted by lots of people near the docking bay of the Primarch's ship. Admiral Hackett was there, Miranda, Jack and Zaeed. Even Jacob came to say goodbye. He also planned to leave Earth soon to find his pregnant wife among the refugees from the Citadel. When she separated from everyone as Admiral Hackett approached her one last time.

“Shepard. I have present for you, from the Alliance.” He pointed at a crate in the back of the dock. “Some N7 clothes and a Mantis sniper rifle. I know that you lost yours. This one may be new but I can bet my admiral salary that you will mod it like the last one.” The old man smiled at her and she smiled back. He knew what Shepard liked.

“Thank you, Sir.” Jane straightened and saluted. Hackett returned the salute.

“Good bye, Commander. Godspeed to you.” A few minutes later the Primarch ordered a few turians to take Shepard’s and Kasumi’s things inside.

“Farewell, Admiral. I hope we will see you again soon.” Victus shook Hackett’s hand firmly. Both of the men really got along. Even though they shared history from the First Contact War. But with the Reaper War, some old grudges tended to vanish.

“I hope that as well. I’ll send a message when our Mass Relay will be repaired.”

“I’ll wait for that. I’ll also order the repair of our Relay in Trebia.” With that both of them parted. Shepard and Kasumi along with the Primarch went aboard ship, which would take them to a Turian dreadnought. With that Shepard’s journey to Palaven began. She sat comfortably while the ship prepared to fly and opened her omni-tool to type another message to Garrus.

[ _Hi, G._  
_I’m on the ship going to the Turian_  
_dreadnaught, Hashir. Victus_  
_and Kasumi are with me._  
_I just hope we will meet soon._  
_I miss you terribly and still waiting_  
_for your reply._  
_Kisses, J._ ]

  
oOo

  
**Next chapter will even Shep’s and Garrus timelines (I think). Garrus will be spammed with Shepard’s junk mails xD (God, I hate spam >< ) #nospoilers.**

**Again, thanks[Razzberry31](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzberry31) :D  
**


	5. File 05: Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Razzberry31 for beta-reading ;*

**NSFW chapter so if you don’t want to read about interspecies intercourse better skip that one. Or skip the flashback. But, honestly… if someone is searching for a fanfic rated M, with FemShep/Garrus, I think she(he maybe too?) knows what will be inside :V so yeah, sexy times!**

**My sis was wondering why I love  Garrus so much. Let’s face it. No shrink would do a psychological profile of a fangirl, especially like me. It’s just too dangerous. So I couldn’t explain it to her straight. Just look at this sexy turian, hear his sexy voice. Damn it. Isn’t it obvious? xD**

**Thanks for the comments. As for Jack’s bad dialogue in the 1st chapter... I fixed it. After reading it few times I changed some words. She sounded not like herself. I hope now it’s better.**

**And as I said, Garrus and Shepard have some time in this one. Yay! Okay, end of bullshit. Enjoy :***

**Big thanks to _[Razzberry31](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzberry31) _ for beta-reading ;***

 

oOo

 

It wasn’t hard to admit that time spent on the Normandy without Shepard was boring. Garrus tried really hard to make himself busy but let’s face the truth. The Normandy’s guns were calibrated, his collection of sniper and assault rifles were shining like new. Spirits, they didn’t shine that way even when they were actually new. Just like Shepard, he also started to make rounds around the ship, checking on every crew member. He didn’t know that Liara, Ashley, Tali, Joker and EDI had secret meeting. All of them agreed that they would have to do everything to prevent Garrus from grieving again. That’s why Vega agreed to spar with the turian, Joker asked him to scan planets for resources and Tali took him all around the Normandy to search for things to repair. They waited for accessing comm buoy range for either good or bad news. All the crew hoped for a second miracle. They knew that with Commander Jane Shepard everything was possible. Everything. She defeated Saren, she was resurrected from the dead, faced the thorian, saved a Rachni Queen, she even welcomed the geth into her crew. That strong woman passed through the Omega-4 Relay, rescued all her crew who were abducted by the Collectors with no casualties. Then she united the whole galaxy, every willing race, in defeating the Reapers. She was capable of anything. That’s why no one dared to say she was dead now. It couldn’t be right. With that reasoning they also wanted Garrus to be occupied, to not let him think about the other possibilities than Shepard being still alive and kicking. So they waited for that miracle to come true. And it did. Just after they reached the comm buoy’s range. It was late at night. Garrus was in the Captain’s cabin, working on mods for his sniper rifle. Suddenly his omni-tool pinged. Then again, and again. He was literally flooded with messages. With a shaking hand he opened his emails.

[ _[ Shepard, Jane ]_

_[ Alliance Headquarters ]_

_[ Shepard, Jane ]_

_[ Shepard, Jane ]_

_[ Shepard, Jane ]_

_[ Vakarian, Akteon ]_

_[ Vakarian, Solana ]_

_[ Alliance Headquarters ]_

_[ Admiral Hackett, Steven ]_

_[ Shepard, Jane ]_

_[ Shepard, Jane ]_

_…_           ]

There was at least 250 messages. Most of them were from Shepard. Some from the Alliance and also from his family. Garrus was overwhelmed with emotion. They were still alive! His father… his sister… and most importantly, she was alive. He opened the first message, his fingers trembled with anticipation. He read it a few times, not believing that it was real.

[ _Vakarian. You won’t believe_

_what shit happened to me._

_And yes, I’m still kickin’ so_

_better bring that bony ass_

_here or I’ll go crazy._

_Love ya. J._  ]

It was really her. She was alive. His Shepard. Then the next one. From the Alliance. Requesting they send their coordinates and status. The Turian quickly typed a reply then read another message from Jane. It was dated two weeks later. _What she was doing for two weeks?_

[ _Did you get my message?_

_Where are you, Garrus?_

_Don’t play games with me. I’m_

_in hospital on Earth. Waiting_

_for you._

_J._   ]

In hospital? _Spirits, she had to have been in a coma for those two weeks. Shepard, I hope you’re all right._ Another message was short. Sent a minute later.

[ _Please answer me._ ]

She had to be scared about him. Next one was also sent just a second later.

[   _I’m starting to panic here._

_Please, you stupid turian,_

_don’t be an ass._

_J._      ]

Garrus laughed to himself. _That’s my Shepard, she would flood me with her spam only to get my attention. I’m here, love._ Suddenly the comm crackled. It was Joker.

“Garrus, I just got a message from the Alliance and Admiral Hackett. It states that…” Garrus interrupted the pilot. He knew what it would state.

“I know already, Joker. I was just flooded with messages. Most of them from Shepard. Spirits, Joker, she’s alive. Really alive!” Happiness was oozing from the turian. Never in his life was he so relieved, so peaceful. Everything was going to be good from now.

“I’m glad for you, man. She’s Shepard. She’s immortal.”

“Garrus, in 30 minutes we will reach broadened communication range. You can open a live chat. Tomorrow we will be in vid-comm range.” EDI joined in their conversation.

“Thank you, EDI, Joker. Now, please, let me read all these messages.” With that the AI and pilot said goodnight to Vakarian and disconnected. Garrus was opening Shepard’s messages one by one. She was writing him three to four messages a day. Telling him what she did, who she met, how people were dealing with the war’s after effects. There was also her memories from the past. From when they met for the first time. Her death and how he helped her to recover from it. Their first kiss. _She was thinking about that… just like me._ For both of them, those memories were precious and made them get through the time being apart. There was also one naughty message where she wrote about their first time. Just before hitting the Omega-4 Relay. Garrus leaned on the backrest. Perverted woman. Memories so vivid in his head.

 

oO Flashback Oo

 

Vakarian was pacing in the Main Battery. Shepard went to her quarters really early that day. She couldn’t go make the usual rounds around the Normandy what with her crew having been abducted by the Collectors. He knew that it made her angry. He had also worked up a lot of steam himself and now was a good time to blow it off. With all that had happened to both Garrus and Shepard, they deserved to have one night of something good. Or he just hoped it will be good. Not just some interspecies awkward catastrophe. He prepared himself. The Turian read all the data that Professor Mordin sent to him about human-turian intercourse. He could read it for another year and wouldn’t be any more prepared so it was just better to try it at last. Vakarian changed into his new civvies that he bought on the Citadel, took a bottle of wine and went to Shepard’s quarters. His heart was pounding in his plated chest. _Spirits, calm down._ The Turian entered her cabin as Jane was leaving the bathroom. Her fresh scent flooded his nasal passage so hard he forgot for a moment what to say.

“Heyyy… I brought some wine. Best I could afford on a vigilante’s salary.” Shepard crossed her arms. Looking at him with an amused smirk. _Did I do it right or is she making fun of me now?_ Without thinking about it much he sprinted to a small console and played some music. The woman just shook her head. _Not right, then? Damn, I’m making an idiot of myself again. Spirits, Vakarian._ He tried, like REALLY tried to look relaxed. But let’s say it straight. He wasn’t a bit relaxed. She sensed it instantly. _One last shot, Vakarian._ “If you were a turian, I’d be complementing your waist or your fringe, so… Your, uh… hair looks… good. And your waist is… very supportive. Hopefully that’s not offensive in human culture…” He realised he’d failed miserably. “Crap, I knew I should have watched the vids. Throw me a line here, Shepard.” She raised her hand, still smiling.

“Whoa! Consider me seduced, smooth talker. Now shut up and stop worrying.” Jane turned the music off. As for him, he felt devastated. It didn’t go as he’d planned at all.

“I just… I’ve seen so many things go wrong, Shepard. My work at C-Sec, what happened with Sidonis. I want something to go right. Just once. Just…” The woman’s hand raised up to his scarred mandible. She looked at his scars with a warm gaze. All his tension vanished. Just with her gaze and hand, stroking lightly the place he was so insecure about. Without a word their heads leaned into a turian kiss. No words were necessary at that time. Vakarian’s hand stroked her arm, it was so smooth, so delicate. Yet he knew what she could do with her bare hands. She wasn’t a defenseless, squishy human. She was an unstoppable force that could get the job done. Every time. But now, she wasn’t all strength. Jane was a caring woman. Caring for him only. Delicate with her touch. Her eyes warm, soothing. She cocked her head to his right side and placed soft kisses on his scars, not disgusted by his misshapen face. Suddenly feeling changed. Her soft tongue licked the scars. It was so intense a feeling on the more sensitive skin. He groaned loudly. Then she licked him lower, on his neck. Garrus couldn’t do anything more than just drown in sensations. _Spirits, it’s so good._ After a while her hands and dexterous fingers travelled up from his chest, up by his carapace to his neck and placed them under his fringe. A purr let out from his subharmonics. _She’d done her homework well. Better than me, I suppose. He didn’t want to stay impassive so he took her head into his hands and tipped it up._

“Are you sure, Jane? You sure you want this?” The turian was still uncertain if all of this would work.

“Did you read what Mordin sent you?” Garrus nodded in reply. “Good, we both know where it feels good and what to do. Come on, we’re adults and we’re friends. Like best friends, Garrus. You are my best friend. I trust you the most. With so much bullshit around… and the suicide mission just ahead… For once I’d like to do what I really want. We could die tomorrow, and this time… before I die I want to be yours. Don’t worry, big guy. We will figure it all out. It’s not that complicated… Trust me, I watched the vids. Just say what you want to do.” She was just standing there, caressing his plates lightly, waiting for him to say what he wanted for a change.

“You’re right… We wasted too much time. You are my best friend, Jane, like the missing part of my soul that was filled by you. So come here and give me that human kiss of yours.” The woman smiled with approval.

“Now you’re talking, Vakarian.” With that, both of them didn’t hesitate any longer. The kiss was so passionate. Tongues dancing in their mouths till the need for oxygen made them stop. “God, Garrus… you don’t even know what you do to me.” Her talk built his confidence up again. He knew what he wanted and he would get it right now.

“Oh? Talk to me dirty, Shepard. You know I like it.” The turian pulled the woman up and took her to the bed. Sitting her in the middle. “And you can’t even imagine how I wanted all of this to happen. How I wanted to see you laying on this very bed for me. Just without this silly human clothing. So now I’ll take one thing off at a time and you will tell me what you want me to do with you.”

“You sneaky, little turian.” She gasped as he started to unbutton her shirt while she was watching him intently.

“I’m waiting, Shepard.” Jane bit her lip. Thinking what she should start with.

“I want your tongue all over my body.” He took one sleeve off her arm. “I want is so badly. It’s rough in a very pleasant way. The feeling… ahhhh…” He leaned into her graceful neck and licked it all the way up from her collarbone to her earlobe. Then took off another sleeve, her upper body was only covered by her bra. Garrus stroked her waist and side then moved to her covered breasts.

“I read about those. They are really sensitive, yes? But this harness… help me here, Shepard.” She smirked, her hands moved to her back to undo the clasps of her bra. She swiftly moved her hand to hold the piece of clothing in place. “Oh, no, no, no. Jane.” The turian ripped the bra from her grasp and tossed it backwards. Then he pushed the woman to lay on the bed and clasped her hands above her head, locking them in place with one hand. “No hiding, mind you. I want to see everything.” Vakarian's other hand travelled from Jane's waist, trailing the solid muscles of her stomach ending at the bottom of her breast. For testing purposes he squeezed lightly then stroked the small nub in the center of it. He noted that his ministration caused Jane to whimper. Another thing he found out about, was the nub getting hard when he stroked it. "Interesting. So these are breasts, that’s what everyone is so fascinated about. Now I know what the whole fuss is about. Let's taste 'em." With that he made one tentative lick around the nub, his mandibles brushed her skin. He wasn't prepared for the loud moan that escaped Shepard's mouth. “You okay, Shepard? Does it hurts?” Frightened, he pulled up to look for any distress on her face. But he found none. _Spirits, Vakarian, you should’ve watched those damn vids._

“No, silly space lizard, it’s wonderful. And those sounds are proof of that. So don’t you dare fucking stop.”

“But you sound the same as when you are in pain.” He still couldn’t decide if he believed her or not.

“Don’t worry. It’s just a human thing. Mostly female though. We are a bit crazy…” He nodded and decided to go on with his ministrations. Shepard again started to moan. Garrus instantly decided that he loved that sound and made it his personal duty to make this very woman moan as often as he could. The sounds she made, the special scent she emitted occasionally in the past, now became more and more intense, causing his groin plates to shift. How was that even possible, that he would be so turned on by a human female? Hell if he knew. Vakarian had to fight with himself to stop his cock emerging from the protective plates. To prevent them from opening wide. When he finished with both breasts, his tongue made a path between the two curves down to the small indent in her stomach. “Tell me more, Jane.” He said that with his low, seductive voice. He knew exactly what it did to her. Garrus was undoing her pants when Shepard could speak coherently again.

“I want your clothes off. To feel your plates on my skin.” She played his game well, that’s for sure. With her saying that, he let her hands free. Shepard quickly took advantage of the situation by undoing the clasps of his shirt.

“Impatient, huh?” With one swift motion he took off her boots and then pants, leaving her only in underwear. “I’ve read that human females like to be touched here… and licked.” His fingers stroked her through the fabric of her panties. They were damp, and the special scent was coming from there. “So this scent… Spirits, Shepard. Now everything is clear. You wanted me for a long time…” The woman blushed. Embarrassment visible on her features.

“You are so full of shit, Vakarian. I was throwing myself at you like an idiot. An idiot being what I am of course. It’s beyond my understanding how you could be so blind. How did you noticed it?”

“Superior turian smell, Shepard. I could sense this scent from you since the SR-1. So this is the     scent of your arousal. I like it.” He purred and intensified his stroking. The sounds he emitted made her shiver, with that she started to moan even louder. Shepard’s hands staggered on the clasps, she couldn’t do anything anymore, so he helped her and took his shirt off. The turian could see her eyes widen with lust when he revealed his upper body.

“God, Garrus. I want you so bad. Please… I need you.” Jane wanted to pull him to her, to feel him on her but he resisted. Again he locked her hands above her hand, preventing her from moving.

“No. I want to learn your body first. Lay still and be a good girl.” She nodded, so he released her hands and knelt between her thighs. “Spirits, Shepard… This smell will be a death of me, seriously.” He couldn’t control his plates or his cock anymore. His pants were so tight because of his erection. Without warning he licked her through her panties, making them even more wet. Her shout startled him. His mandibles twitched nervously. “Shepard…? Something wrong? Did I cause you pain?”

“Garrus, don’t stop, just take those off and, for fuck sake, don’t stop.” He snorted. Big, bad Commander Shepard was begging him. That was new. And he was more than happy to oblige. “Please, big guy, just don’t stop every time I make strange noise. If I want you to stop I’ll say so, ‘kay?”

“Deal. No more stopping… Unless I’d like to tease the shit out of you.” He took his gloves off and hooked his talons under the hem of her panties. With one graceful move he tore them apart.

“Bastard turian. That was so sexy…”

“Of course it was. I am sexy. Don’t worry I can do it every time and not only to this piece of your clothing. Just make a requisition and we’re good to go.” She didn’t reply. Maybe she wasn’t too positive about their odds after passing through the Omega-4 Relay… or maybe she was just waiting for him to get to work. Either way he again moved his head between her legs, looking at her hair down there. “You have this silly human hair here as well?”

“Garrus!”

“Spirits, all right. I’ll shut up…” He did, dipping his head down and licked all the way along her, another shout, he was doing it right. His hands on her thighs, keeping them apart. Jane trembled in his grasp, he liked it beyond measure. He liked that he was the reason for her state. He loved it. Vakarian continued his ministration on her clit and then put his tongue in her inside, licking her wetness. To his surprise she tasted… sweet, good, mind-wrecking. Her inner walls started to pulsate around his tongue and soon she shivered and arched her back in orgasm. Screaming incoherently his name and multiple shares of gods, fucks and other words. Garrus pulled up and sat next to her. He felt a bit disappointed. With her orgasm it was the end. Or so he thought.

“God, Garrus… you damaged my brain… I know it was damaged already… but now… I don’t know if I can reboot it to normal stupidity again…” She said when she could think coherently again.

“Define normal for me, please. With your level of being an idiot I can’t really imagine anything other than your current state.”

“Ha-ha. Okay, big guy. Now take off those pants.”

“We… we’re not finished here?” He asked, dumbfounded. _She wanted more? Don’t human females stop after orgasm? Did I miss some important stuff at some point of learning human-turian mating behaviours?_ The woman looked at him, not understanding what he meant.

“Why?”

“You just came, Jane.” He waved with both hands, gesturing at her body.

“Silly. Human females can come at least a couple of times… males are worse… one shot and that’s it. Game over. Pretty disappointing if you ask me.” Shepard sat up then straddled Garrus. Licking his mandibles and neck. “What about turians?”

“Being with a human makes it even more interesting now. As for turians… Males can come around six to eight times during intercourse… Females only once, at the end. There is some evolutionary explanations but when you’re licking me like that my brain's not working the right way.” He really couldn’t form any thoughts when her small, dexterous tongue found all those spots on his skin he didn’t know existed. _Spirits, if she will continue that..._

“Preserving race thingy, I suppose. Nevermind, let’s take off your clothes.” Her face still at his neck, tongue licking, breath making him hot. How she could do that and open his pants at the same time remained a mystery to him. Especially after the mind-blowing orgasm she just experienced. When his pants were opened she slid from his lap and let him take them off. His plates already shifted and his cock was hard and throbbing in anticipation of the next event. Jane looked at it mesmerized. Thick and long, near the head it was covered with ridges… and it was greyish blue. “Garrus, it’s beautiful. Can I take a photo with my Omni-tool?” Vakarian shook his head, then growled with lust. “Wait, I need to apply some ointment on my thighs. Chafing.”

“What?!” That he didn’t hear about. _What chafing? Would she get hurt?_

“Mordin gave me this lotion or something… against chafing.”

“Is there anything more I should know about, Shepard?” He asked, a bit angry about not knowing he would hurt her.

“Umm… He said something about the risk of anaphylactic shock as well… yeah, that's pretty much it.”

“You can get that? Shepard… it’s too risky… if you’re allergic to dextro…” Now he was really scared and tried to find a way to stop.

“Don’t worry. I’m not allergic. Cerberus tested my allergic reactions.” When she was done she laid on the bed again, waiting for him. “Don’t even think of running away now or I’ll chain you to the bed and ride you all night long.” Her reassurance made him want to go at it right now. He was at his personal limit and couldn’t wait to be in her anymore. With a swift predatory move he was on her, making her squeal in shock. He adored all her sounds so much now. Nuzzling her neck, his knee spread her thighs for him. With one hand he positioned his hard shaft in front of her opening but then a second thought hit him. _Aren’t human cocks smaller than turians? What if I make her hurt? Spirits…_ He pulled his head up, looking at her with concern. Her face was showing her anticipation… When the moment was prolonged her facial expression changed, brows raised in question.

“What now, Vakarian?”

“You really sure? I’m bigger… I don’t want to hurt you, Shepard. Maybe we shou-”

“Quit that crap, Garrus. You won’t break me with your dick. I’m much stronger than you think…I can endure a lot... and I can take the pain. Besides… human females are… stretchy. I’ll accomodate you, don’t worry.” In a matter of seconds she moved her hips so his cock entered her. “See. No need to panic… mmm… go on, it feels good. But please, take it slow. I think I’m a virgin again.” She giggled. _Spirits, she will kill me someday…_ He pushed himself further and further in, slowly, till he was fully sheathed inside her.

“Shepard… you feel incredible… you’ve spoiled me for turian females…” Vakarian said with a hoarse voice. Feeling her soft, wet insides was hard to describe.

“You spoiled me for human males for sure too.” Her voice raspy, breath heavy and hollow. “Just stay like that for a moment. Mmmm... “ After a few seconds her hips started to rock. “Come on, big guy. Fuck me like a proper turian.” No more invitations were required. Garrus grabbed her hips and started to pump himself into her. With each minute speeding up his pace. His taloned hands digging into her flesh. He looked at her lying on the bed, her face showed pure bliss. He wanted her closer, to feel her skin on his, to feel her breasts on his chest. The turian pulled the woman up so she was sitting, his hands moved to her ass so he could lift her and pull her down on him again and again. She put her hands on the back of his neck, moving up to the sensitive skin under his fringe. His growl reverberated in his subharmonics. That made her shiver, her moans filled the room as well as his growls. The sensation of her inner parts milking his cock, fingers on his sensitive spots making his primal instincts kick in. With a swift movement he lifted them up and pushed her against the wall. Her legs rested on his hips, which made him thrust into her even harder now. Talons digging into her skin, breaking it. But she didn’t complain about that. Jane’s moans became hitched and uneven, she was close. His rocking into her was so fast by now, so intense. She reciprocated in great fashion, meeting his hips with hers, rocking in shared rhythm. Soon her inner walls started to convulse in orgasm and he couldn’t stop himself from coming as well. With a roar he thrust into her hard and fast, spilling himself inside. He barely noticed her screams. A few more slower moves and he fell from his high. When Garrus’ brain could register his surroundings again he saw her flushed cheeks, glassy eyes, her opened mouth, desperately catching oxygen. Carefully this time he took her to the bed, laid her on it and tugged himself next to her. Both waited till they could talk again. Shepard was first. “Damn, Vakarian. I’m going to chain you to this very bed.”

“I wouldn't mind that at all.” After a moment of consideration he added. “But chains aren’t necessary. I’m willing to stay here for the rest of my life.” She turned on her side, hooking her leg on his. Hands up reaching his chest plates, stroking them lightly, tracing the suede-like skin between them.

“We did our homework. Thanks Mordin for that I suppose. No interspecies awkwardness at all... crap, maybe a little... Okay, Vakarian. 15 minutes rest and we go for a second round.”

“Your brain is really damaged, Shepard.”

“Yup, beyond repair. You know how it is… warranty doesn’t include intentional damage. You have to fix it yourself.” Then she moved her head up, addressing the ceiling. “EDI, ETA to the Omega-4 Relay?”

“ETA 13 hours and 32 minutes.”

“Thank you EDI. Wake us 11 hours from now.” Jane’s face turned to look at the turian again. Small smile playing on her face.

“As you wish, Commander. Logging you out.” The comm cracked and they were alone again. Or rather EDI wasn’t online in the room for now. Jane stood up.

“Wait for me here, I need to use the bathroom.” She turned around. When Garrus saw her ass and red dots of blood on it he made a panicked trill. “What?” She looked at him with question. Frown on her face.

“Your ass, Shepard. I…Spirits... I’m so sorry… I really didn’t want to hurt you.” Without any effort she bent to see what he was talking about.

“Oh, nice… sexy. Like I said before, Vakarian. Don’t worry!” Then she smacked her ass and winked at him. “I like it rough. Just wait here a minute.” Garrus laid on her bed. Waiting and accusing himself. _Idiot, your instincts kicked in and you've hurt her. She can say what she wants but… Spirits, don’t be a complete moron for once._ When she returned she didn't lie down like earlier, instead, she sat on him, straddling him again while he was lying. “Time for round number two. Now I want to do it your way, the turian way.”

“Shepard… I… are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yeah. I will bend, you will do your turian magic. Simple enough. And if you want to scratch my back or other parts, you’re welcome to do it. I want you to not hold back, okay? I want us to be ourselves here.” He wanted to object but she interrupted him. “Once I had a lot of scars… battle scars… I had tattoos… a lot of them. I liked them. Now I don’t have any tattoos… I have those cybernetic glowing scars… and new scars… I want new scars. If they happen to be your work them I’m all in.” Her gaze pleading. How could he say no to that gaze? Besides, thoughts of marking her was an arousing addition. Shepard lowered to his neck and bit it lightly. “You want it, don’t you?” She whispered to him, she could read him like an open book. Her still wet sex, dripping on his already shifted groin plates, her blunt teeth on his neck, nibbling on his softer skin there, her fingers mapping his chest. All of that was way too much. Garrus grabbed her and flipped them around so she was underneath.

“Definitely.” They weren’t done till after round three.

 

oOo

 

Garrus smiled at his memories. After he read all his messages he lit his omni-tool and checked if the Normandy was in broadened range already. He could chat with her at last. It was 22:36 Earth and Normandy time, maybe she was still awake. _Let’s check it out._ He opened a chat with Shepard.

[ G: Shepard? ]

He waited only second for a reply.

[ S: Garrus! God, you’re alive. I was so scared. I waited for your message for so long. How are you?

G: Better question how are you, sweetheart?

S: I’m good. I have a few broken bones, a lot of wounds and burned skin. Docs fixed me in two weeks. Two weeks in a coma. Ugh...

G: Sleepyhead. Spirits… I thought… with that message of yours… Don’t do that ever again. I already told you after your stupid stunt with the Leviathan...

S: I promise. I won’t. How are you?

G: Good. I’ve got some burns… new scars. Dr. Chakwas fixed me in no time. You will find me even more sexy now.

S: You have no idea, big guy. Can we talk on vid-comm?

G: Tomorrow. We’re in live-chat only range now.

S: Shit. I need to hear your voice. I have some recordings so I can sleep…

G: You are perverted… did I tell you that?

S: Few times. Yeah, you broke me before Omega-4. Sorry, permanent brain damage. Your fault.

G: Yeah. Sorry about that… or not.

S: You ass. How’s my crew?

G: Now it’s my crew. Hands off.

S: You are so full of shit I don’t know how you can store it inside…

G: I rent a nice storehouse on Omega. Everyone is good. They miss you. ]

He waited for a few minutes for a reply.

[G: Are you there, Jane?

S: Sorry, Tali and Liara were spamming me. I miss all of them. But mostly you.

G: I miss you too. You kicked some Reaper asses there, Jane. And you destroyed the Mass Relays. Prepare your savings for paying for it.

S: Oh, crap. Bills will be the death of me. Good I looted so much, I’m a fucking millionaire.

G: Still can’t believe you did that… that was embarrassing so to speak.

S: Those were mostly Cerberus credits… and some random suicidal idiots. Now we can buy a huge villa… somewhere nice, hot and tropical… by the ocean. I will teach you to swim.

G: No thanks. As for the villa, I’m game.

S: I want a huge bedroom with a huge bed… and a huge bathroom with huge jacuzzi.

G: Mmm. I like that. So you’re on Hashir, yes?

S: Yup. Big ass ship, Garrus. Buy me one.

G: On your next birthday.

S: Deal. I’ll be on Palaven in two months. Word is that refugees from Palaven will a come week after our arrival.

G: I’m glad my dad and sister made it.

S: Did you write to them?

G: Not yet.

S: Write now.

G: I want to write with you now.

S: Write now. I’m going to sleep anyway, Garrus. I’m so tired. Adrenaline that made me wide awake after you first wrote is starting to fade. I’m still in recovery, you know? I had a big boo boo.

G: What’s boo boo?

S: Boo boo is when it hurts a lot.

G: Okay. That’s weird. If you need to rest go, play some recordings of me talking. You will sleep in no time.

S: I intend to do so.

G: I was joking. You’re starting to creep the shit out of me now, Shepard.

S: I love you too, space lobster.

G: Me too, bald pyjack.

S: You know, I’m actually bald now. No shitting! Fire burned my hair so they shaved it off and replaced burned skin with new....

G: Spirits, Shepard.

S: Goodnight, Garrus. I miss you terribly. I love you, my bondmate.

G: Goodnight, my sun. ]

Spirits, it was so good to actually talk… or rather write with her. Even that made him happy beyond understanding. She was alive. She will wait for him on Palaven. Three months and they will be together. With his spirit brightened up, he opened a new chat, and wrote to Solana Vakarian. Everything was going to be fine. At last.

 

oOo

 

 **Wow** **xD**

**Big thanks to _[Razzberry31](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzberry31) _ for beta-reading ;D**


	6. File 06: Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Razzberry31 for editing and correcting :)

**Yay. Wild chapter appears! It uses Garrus Vakarian. It's super effective :v**

**I fainted.**

**Please enjoy!**

**EDIT: Big thanks to Razzberry31 for editing and correcting :)**

oOo

"Kasumi-iiiiii… I'm full..." Jane and Kasumi were sitting in giant mess hall, eating the human food that Primarch Victus was so generous to provide for them, till they couldn't eat anymore. It was simple food, but fresh and straight from Earth. As shown, the turian cook, Mackrix, could prepare any dish from any cuisine asked. Eating real steak with real mashed potatoes… the feeling was indescribable. "I'm in heaven… Primarch, do you want to spoil us or is there some other reason for this wonderful meal?"

"Just a way to say thank you, Commander. I'm glad our cook did a good job." He leaned to her and whispered confidentially. "Besides, for turians, a pregnant female deserves the best treatment. I'm personally responsible for your well being, Commander."

"It's Shepard, Primarch. Just Shepard."

"If you say so, then it's Adrien to you, Shepard." He replied and offered his right hand. She smiled to him and shook it firmly. "Have you got any news from the Normandy?"

"No… not yet." Jane didn't want to talk about it. Anxiety was eating her from the inside. Victus could feel it so he didn't continue on the subject. Soon he excused himself. Jane and Kasumi decided to walk around the dreadnaught. It was huge. They were on the ship for ten days and still didn't see half of it. It was awkward to see only about 60% of the crew. That amount of casualties was a heavy burden on Shepard's mind. She wanted to save as many as possible. The woman blamed herself for not pushing the Council more. For being dead for two years. For struggling in this damn war so much yet not enough, in her judgement. Despite the odds she pulled through it. Turians escaped Palaven, the krogans helped them a great deal. She cured the genophage, not accepting the Dalatrass' offer.  _Screw her._ She was the only reason for peace between Quarians and Geth. She wanted the galaxy at peace. And she did it. But it was still hard to watch. So many dead, so many MIA. Families apart, children orphaned, so many without a home to come back to. But the feeling of home was almost foreign to her. She lost her home when Batarian slavers attacked Mindoir. Her family was the Alliance, then the Normandy. The Normandy was closest she felt to having a home. She felt safe there. Her most precious memories were connected to that very ship. But her real home was wherever Vakarian was. His arms were home. After some time Jane felt tired. She had done a lot of walking, and her legs were in pain now. Jane asked Kasumi to help her to get to her quarters. The thief went to hers, just next door. Shepard's cabin was small yet comfortable. Located on the upper deck, where higher ranking officers were quartered. There was one bed, to her surprise for two. Or maybe it wasn't so surprising considering the turian's lack of rules against fraternization; small bathroom, a turian one but still good and usable; closet, two shelfs and personal terminal. Nice cabin of military standard. She jumped on the bed and regarded the ceiling. Her thoughts circulating around Garrus again. Every time she was alone she remembered parts of their time together. Like the time when they had to separate because of her arrest just after returning from the Suicide Mission.

oO Flashback Oo

Jane was looking toward the Citadel. She wanted to drop off some of her crew members before handing herself to the Alliance. Her comm pinged. It was Garrus. She raised her hand to her implant and answered the call. "What's up, big guy?"

"Can you come to your cabin in 5 minutes?" His voice strange. Nervous perhaps? Angry?

"Of course. I'll be there." Call ended and she turned around to go to the elevator. After two minutes she was in her quarters. Garrus was already waiting. "Something wrong, Garrus? You sounded… strange."

"I don't like it, Jane! I don't understand it. Why you want to be taken into custody is beyond me… you saved the galaxy! Again!" The turian was pacing around the room. His look predatory, angry. She wasn't intimidated, but she wasn't happy to see it either. Jane was clearly tired from explaining it over and over again.

"I told you, big guy. Huge political shit-storm and I'm in the center of it. I'm just extra lucky. Batarians wants my head and the Alliance wants to save it. Hell… I don't like it either but… because of me, Bahak was blown. 300,000 batarians dead. I…" She sat on the couch, her shoulders hung in defeat. She regretted it. Even if those were batarians, they didn't deserve it. But on the other hand, the Reapers could have just slipped through the relay and it would have been worse. "Fucking math. Kill 300 thousand here so 30 million over there can live. I hate it." Vakarian sighed and sat next to her. His arm looped around her back.

"I… Jane… I don't want… Crap, I'm not good at this but… It's just that I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to be taken away from me." Her head turned to his, a small smile warmed her face a bit.

"We can comm each other. I think you know how to use vid-comm, huh?" Although she joked, she didn't want to part with him either. Not after what they just started. She still didn't know where it would go. But the night before Omega-4… and days after, God… it was good. Felt right. She wanted more. With tears running down her cheeks, her head hung in despair. She didn't want all the crap but it had to be done this way. "Fuck, Garrus. I want to stay. I want to be with you. But I can't. Don't do that to me."

"Don't cry, stupid. Just don't. Okay. I'll wait. I'll go to Palaven and wait for you." He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her dipped head. She looked in his blue eyes, longing for hers. Garrus leaned his forehead on hers in the turian equivalent of a kiss, his gaze piercing the woman's eyes through into her soul. "Kiss me and everything will be fine, Jane." She did. Her tongue met his. Pain stung her heart. She knew damn well that soon Garrus will leave the Normandy. He will go to his home planet. He will be so damn far away from her. And she knew she would feel like shit just seconds after he was gone. Nothing was good without him. Nothing was right and nothing would make her happy until he was next to her again. A few hours later, the Normandy dropped everyone on the Citadel and left for Earth. Shepard was furious when she learned she wasn't allowed to communicate with anyone.  _How I'm supposed to send messages to Garrus now? Fuck this shit, fuck!_ She thought every day while pacing in her quarters... Six months passed. It wasn't much of a surprise when suddenly Reapers attacked. She was angry because no one listened to her. And now everyone wanted to listen but she had nothing to say anymore. Now they want her opinion! When everything was fucked beyond repair. When shit hit the fan. Again she had to fight for the entire galaxy because those who had something to say didn't take her seriously, didn't believe her and didn't give a flying fuck about Reapers when they still had the chance. Now when they started to believe, it was too late. And Shepard had to clean their mess. She was furious. But she would do everything to stop those motherfuckers and kick them back to the black hole they crawled from. Only... she needed Garrus to do that. She had Liara with her, the asari managed to keep her sanity in check, for now. Still… her heart almost stopped when she learned that Palaven was under attack. Just after the turian Councillor said about his planet's state, she dropped everything to go to Palaven to find the turian Primarch. Just one glance at the turians homeworld made her guts clench. It was a disaster. Shepard was seconds away from running to Joker to change their destination from Palaven's moon to the planet itself but she had to cast personal feelings away. When she reached Menae, everything was fucked… as always. General Corinthus saying that Primarch Fedorian was dead, that the new Primarch was somewhere on the battlefield and God, Spirits, anyone, only knew if he was still alive. Like fearing for Garrus wasn't enough. Then a miracle happened. Garrus happened. He walked into her messed up life again.

"I'm on it, Shepard. We'll find you the Primarch." With a smug smile on his face. She didn't know if she wanted to punch his scarred face or jump on him and kiss the shit out of him. Either was good. But she didn't do any of those.  _What if he… changed his mind about us?_  With that thought on her mind she remained neutral.

"Garrus!"  _Oh, gawd, he looks so hot in that new armor..._  She was still hesitating.  _Maybe a hug?_  Yes. No. Yes?  _Hell, just act professional, Jane. Professional._

"Vakarian, sir- I didn't see you arrive... " The woman frowned, confused. She regarded Garrus with a suspicious gaze. Generals addressing him as 'sir' was new. Sexy. Confusing. Not that he didn't deserve it. He should be one of them. Fuck, he should be the Primarch. But, after all those years of seeing everyone not giving even one single fuck about Reapers, this was a nice change.

"At ease, General."  _Wait, what?_  She was really confused. When Corinthus turned back to them she came closer. Stunned. And happy.

"You're alive." Relief in her voice was obvious.  _Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ Jane offered her hand, Garrus grabbed it in both hands. Warm feelings spread through her body.

"I'm hard to kill... you should know that."

"Glad to see you again. I thought you'd be on Palaven."  _Glad? Idiot._ Feeling glad wasn't even half of what she felt like that moment. After a short talk they had to go into battle again. She hesitated.  _Will he join me again?_  She had to try. "Coming, Garrus?" The turian just reloaded his sniper rifle with a smug smile on his face.

"Are you kidding? I'm right behind you." That was music to her ears. Whatever she wanted he gave to her, whatever she desired, as always. Mostly support, safety. He watched her six again. Soon they found the new Primarch. General Adrien Victus, after mild persuasion, agreed to be taken offworld. When Victus went to say goodbye to his men they had a moment to talk. Garrus had his doubts. "Failed C-Sec officer, vigilante… and I'm their expert advisor? Think you can win this thing, Shepard?" She had her doubts too. It wasn't just one Reaper now… it wasn't a Collector Base. It was big. Way too big.

"Yeah, I don't know, Garrus. But I'm sure as hell gonna give it my best shot." Could her reply be taken as reassurance? Hardly. Yet he was convinced anyway.

"I'm damn sure nobody else can do it. For whatever it's worth, I'm with you." Vakarian believed in her like no one. And that made her believe as well. Shepard smiled and shook hands with him.

"Welcome aboard." Soon they boarded the Normandy to take Primarch Victus away. Shepard changed to her usual casual Alliance clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. War took it's toll on her. It was visible but at least one thing changed. The shine in her eyes, it came back when she saw Garrus alive. She decided that she couldn't wait any minute longer so she went to the Main Battery. He was there. Hell he was always there. And of course, calibrating. She entered the room, shaking her head in amusement.  _Some things never change I suppose._  "Garrus. Didn't waste any time getting to work, I see."

"After what I've been through lately, calibrating a giant gun is a vacation. Gives me something to focus on."

"We're going to need you for more than your aim."  _We? God, I need you._ She couldn't say it aloud but that was the fact. Two sentences more and the turian changed the topic from big guns.

"Yeah, so… is this the part where we… shake hands?" So he also was wondering what to do, just like her. "Wasn't sure about the protocol on reunions, or if you even still felt the same way about me. The scars are starting to fade. I remember they drove you wild." Jane laughed. The turian moved to her with a playful smirk on his face. "... but I can go out and get all new ones if it'll help."

"God, big guy, you don't even know how they still do." She came closer and smiled at him "And there will be a lot of opportunities to get new ones, trust me."

"Well, I've been doing some research on human customs. I didn't want to… presume anything." Jane couldn't stop herself any longer. Her hands moved on their own dragging him lower to a kiss. A passionate kiss. Hot as hell, because half a year just piled all those emotions inside of her. Now they had to be vented. When they broke the kiss she nuzzled his neck, inhaling his metallic scent.

"That's the protocol on reunions, Space Lizard." He closed her in his arms. "I missed you so fucking much. I though that I'd go insane but then I remembered, I already was."

"I missed you two. Liara passed me intel that you were blocked from any communication. I… Jane… I was this close from invading Earth just to get to you… and as for reunions… the vids mentioned it might go something like that. I had hoped it would. I mean, I didn't know..." She understood. He was as insecure as she was. Half a year was a long time, especially while being apart. She took his hand into hers, regarding him with love.

"I can't promise how things will work out - not with this war - but, God, I can't just live without you anymore…"

"Glad to know my romantic, uh… skills made an impression." Garrus lowered his head to her. His eyes watching her intently. "Because it's going to take a lot more than Reapers to come between this cross-species liaison." He dipped his head even lower and leaned it on her forehead. "I missed that… and that silly human kiss as well."

"Silly? You are still so full of shit, Vakarian. Last time I checked you got rock hard just from my silly human kiss. If you behave I can kiss you somewhere else. I know you love it." She mocked him, he growled his arousal in response. It wasn't the place, or time. Sadly. "Okay, let's leave that part of the conversation for r&r time in my cabin." They talked a bit about his position of "expert advisor", his family and other things. "That's all for now, Big Guy… But stay close… we've got some catching up to do."

"You know damn well where to find me. And this time…" He bent to his stash and took out a bottle of wine. "I can afford the good stuff. There are a few perks to being an expert Reaper Advisor." She regarded the bottle of really fine wine and nodded.

"Deal."

"Now I'm sure somebody screwed up something down here. I want to get the old girl back in fighting shape." Shepard and Garrus looked to his console. The woman turned to leave but she changed her mind as soon as her sight was off him. She moved to Vakarian again, grabbed him and kissed. "So we haven't finished yet, Shepard?"

"No. I want your plated ass in my cabin in two hours, Officer." She smiled at him, knowing he loved when she pulled rank on him.

"You love to spoil my calibration time. Now I won't focus at all." His hands draped over her ass, stroking it through the material of her clothes. His head leaned to her ear. Soft murmurs made her shiver. "I'll be there in two." Jane nodded and this time she left. She did her round, checking on her crew, then went to her quarters, read and answered a few messages, wrote reports and checked what missions were awaiting her. Time passed fast, Garrus entered her cabin with the bottle of wine and snacks. "Hey Shepard. I brought us something to eat and this." He raised the wine. She then tossed her datapad on the table and patted the space on the couch next to her. Garrus took her silent invitation and sat down. "So... what do you want to do?" The woman watched him since he'd entered, yet not a single word escaped her lips. "Shepard?" Still silence. "Jane?"

"Yes. Talk to me, Garrus. I missed your voice so much... I missed all of you… watching recordings wasn't enough..." He laughed abruptly, humored by her honesty.

"If I haven't already know that you are creepy, little human I wou-... no... hell Jane, your creepiness just hit a new record." With a mischievous smile she sat on his lap. Her hands started to stroke his fringe. "But that actually feels good…" Garrus pulled her to him, nuzzled her hair and sniffed her scent. He was in his new armor, meeting this resistance made her cranky.

"Garrus. Your new armor is sexy and all... but take it off. Now." Skilled fingers already on his armor clasps. "It's cold. It's in the way."

"In the way… you're such greedy person, Shepard." He stopped her from her work. "Wait. I want to talk a bit first. What were you doing for the past six months?"

"Beside being babysat by Vega?"

"You mean Lieutenant James Vega, yes?" A growl of jealousy reached her ears. That wasn't a pleasant thing.

"Oh? Are you jealous, Vakarian? What if I say he was in my room all the time? What if I say he watched vids with me. Played games…? Spent time?" Another growl, a louder one. She wanted to make him angry.  _Angry, catch-up sex. Whoa._

"One more word, and I'll go to the cargo bay and rip someone apart." Jane giggled. Her hands still locked in his grasp.

"Big guy, I'm at my limits here. You will take me to bed right now and rip my damn clothes or I'll just shoot your ass off." No more orders were needed. Garrus pulled her up into his arms and with a few short steps he tossed her on the bed. In a matter of seconds he was out of his armor and on her. His predatory look aroused her.

"You are so bad, Shepard. Such a damn tease."

"So teach me a lesson, apex predator." Oh, and he did. In great manner. Fast and rough, slow and sensitive. He took her on the bed, table, against the wall, from the front and from the back. When they finished it was already round five. Or maybe six. She lost count. "Jesus motherfucking Christ, Garrus." Jane said after she took control of her brain again. His hand looped around her, pulling her against him.

"It's your fault. My primal instincts just kicked in… I don't like some other guy playing with my girlfriend. I'm a territorial guy." She stiffened.  _He said girlfriend, right?_  He felt her tense. "Something wrong?"

"You… said that… I'm your girlfriend?" He nuzzled her head, while stroking her thighs.

"You're not? Shouldn't I call you that?"

"No. By all means call me that, please! We just didn't… talk about what's between us." She draped her leg around his. He was so warm, so nice to lay on. Maybe a bit hard but she didn't really like soft things. Military life didn't provide many soft spaces to rest on. "So you are my space boyfriend."

"Space lizard… space lobster… space dragon… space boyfriend." He mocked her. She giggled. Coming up with strange names for him or for Tali… or Liara, occasionally for Wrex too, was a hobby. "I said it once. There is no one I respect more in this screwed up galaxy… or trust more. You are my best friend, Jane. And true match for me. I can't imagine my life without you. Especially flushed against my body like now. With bite and claw marks." He regarded her body, every scratch or teeth mark he gave to her.

"You pervy turian." Shepard joked and then looked at him serious. "I feel exactly the same. Of all the people, you didn't judge me when I returned from the dead. You just came with me for another ride to hell and was happy about it. You always drop everything and go with me wherever I go. That's what I call home. You are my home. Even the Normandy doesn't feel the same without you."

"You are my home as well, Jane. Wherever you lead I'll follow." The woman smiled widely at him and kissed his nose. "Spirits, Shepard. I can bet my whole advisors salary that tomorrow Victus will drop dead…"

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow both you and me will just smell like turian-human sex. I can smell it on you so much." Shepard's regarded him with a gape, not understanding. "You see, turians emit pheromones to mark their sex partners. You can't wash it. It will just fade away after a few days. Or not if we insist on our catching up even more… Anyway, for us it's normal that a partner smells like that, no one makes a fuss about it. But here… this will be awkward."

"Vakarian… if you think that I give a flying fuck about what everyone thinks about us, you are seriously mistaken. I don't. I do my job right. What I do and with whom in my free time is no one's business. And if I want to be fucked by my turian boyfriend that's my choice." She really didn't care. Specie differences be damned. The opinion of strangers wasn't her concern. "It's not like we could keep it a secret earlier. I heard Joker was making wagers about when we would jump on each other on the SR-1. And he kept on it on the SR-2. I won by the way... me and Tali, she placed a bet for us. Kenneth lost a lot of credits."

"You are evil woman." Garrus pulled her up and laid her on his chest, they were facing each other, regarding in care. "Glad to hear that, Jane. I don't care about other's opinions as well. I just care about you." She smiled at him then laid her head on his chest. His strong heartbeat made her feel at peace. Jane longed for this for so long and at last she got what she wished for. Home. Here, in hard, plated form. Strong and safe. Shepard could take care of herself, of course but everyone needs someone else to lean on when times were dire. No one could imagine more dire times now. Something started to ping. She squirmed in Garrus' arms, but he held her firmly. Jane couldn't do anything. Still trying to search for the pinging sound, she felt movement behind her head. His strong, hoarse voice. "Wake up, Jane."

oOo

Shepard opened her eyes.  _I dreamed it… Jeez… okay…_  She looked around. Hearing turned out the pinging sounds were real. She opened her omni-tool and screamed in happiness. She had programmed her tool to inform her when her messages to Garrus would reach him. Now she was spammed by notifications. Jane felt dizzy. She didn't know that that was because her heart rate and blood pressure raised in agitation. She didn't know either that Dr. Shakria was running to her. The turian doctor programmed her omni-tool to be informed when anything odd was happening to Shepard's vitals. Jane couldn't know that Primarch Victus got notifications from the Normandy as well. So when both Shakria and Victus literally rammed into her room, she was puzzled. "What's with the two of you?" She asked, brow raised up.

"Commander. Your blood pressure… your heart rate!" The turian female gasped from running. Her subharmonics trilled in terror. She moved to the human female to check on her. "Spirits, please don't do that Commander. I almost killed myself while running to you."

"I'm fi-"

"Don't even start, Commander." The doctor growled. Scrolling through the results of her scans. "I don't want to scold you, but you need to remain calm. Raised blood pressure may prove fatal for your baby. Both turian and human pregnant females need to keep their blood pressure stable… or else they have to lie down the whole pregnancy or there will be risk of miscarriage." Shepard swallowed heavily. Her eyes wide in fear. She didn't want to harm David in any way. He was already so important to her. She didn't know that she could love him so much, even though he was still in her womb.

"I… I didn't know… I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize, Commander. I'll give you meds for stabilizing blood pressure. It's still to high." Shakria gave Shepard two pills and then turned to the Primarch, who was waiting next to the doors, too terrified to move. They could hear only a confused trill from his chest. "Errr… Primarch?" Shakria hummed to him, trying to calm him down.

"Spirits… Shepard… I wanted to bring you good news but after what I saw here… I think my heart stopped. When I saw Shakira and hear her panicked trill… I didn't know what happened…" He sat heavily on the chair next to the desk with the private terminal.

"I know already that the Normandy was found, Adrien. I was flooded with notifications. And…" She wanted to reassure Victus that everything was fine but then her omni-tool pinged.  _Live-chat?_ She gasped when she saw who was writing to her. She screamed in joy for a second time. Kasumi came to her room, startled but Shepard didn't notice her friend or anybody anymore. Writing and looking at the holoscreen of her omni-tool.

[G: Shepard? ]

She felt like the world gained it's colours again. Good that the meds started to work or Doc would just ban her from using her omni-tool. After a moment of chatting with Garrus she looked around to see two turians and one human watching her. "It's Garrus, people! He's all right. I'm so happy."

"That's good that your bondmate is fine, Commander." Doctor Shakria started. "But please try to rest. And don't get too agitated. That's an order."

"Yes, ma'am." Shepard replied amused. "I'll be a good patient. Now, please excuse me, I would like to be left alone. Kas, we will talk tomorrow, 'kay?"

"We will. Good night." Kasumi waved to her and left. Both turians also bid her goodnight and left Shepard to talk with Garrus. Meanwhile Jane got another two chats. From Liara and Tali. She finished them fast though, wanting to focus on Garrus. To her discontent, the meds that she got made her sleepy too fast. Jane ordered Vakarian to write to his family and went to sleep. Just after she woke up she opened her omni-tool and opened a chat with him again.

[S: Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead!

G: I'm not sleeping.

S: I just got up. Sorry I ended our chat so fast yesterday. After those meds I got sleepy.

G: What meds, Shepard? Is everything fine?

S: Yeah, nothing to worry. Doctor Shakria is keeping eye on me… I just got too happy about getting in touch with you.

G: Happy? Like getting a heart attack or something? Who's Doctor Shakria?

S: Something like that. Dr. Arteria Shakria from the turian fleet. She's really nice. I like her. Maybe not the mother-figure like Dr. Chakwas but still a good woman. Good turian.

G: Good. I was starting to fear that you'd get a bad impression about turians because of me.

S: You are the exception to the rule, Vakarian. One of a kind for a one-turian kind of woman.

G: Jane, you almost made me blush.

S: I'm getting damn close but still not there.

G: Maybe someday…

S: You ass.

G: Sexy ass.

S: Just from the memory of it, I'm getting wet.

G: Want to sex-chat, Shepard?

S: Only if it will work for you. ]

Jane heard a faint pinging at the door, she unlocked it and Dr. Ionnas Solus came in. "Good morning, Commander, I heard that Dr. Arteria had some problems with you yesterday." Again she thanked God that the salarian wasn't talking as fast and chaotic as Mordin.

"Good morning. Yeah… I just got too happy about my bondmate receiving my messages." Solus nodded and proceeded to scan her body. "Is everything fine? How is my baby?"

"Everything is good. Just look here." His omni tool holo screen showed the fetus inside her womb. As always she couldn't believe it. It was the 11th week already. Small legs and arms were visible. A few days prior both doctors explained about the anatomy of her baby. It was really a hybrid, but a lot of features were turian rather than human. Dr. Solus stated that it may be because in some ways turian genes are superior to humans. Anyway, her baby would have turian spurs, a cowl and fringe. There were mandibles as well but Dr. Shakria said that his face and mandibles were developing in a changed form. She didn't know yet how they would look. It's… no… his, because he really was male, like Shepard wanted. His features were estimated as 70% turian already. She was regarding the screen and her son with so much love in her eyes. Warm feelings in her chest.  _That's my boy. Little Vakarian._ Jane still hesitated about what to do. She was past her first trimester but still didn't want to share the news with Garrus. Maybe she was scared, maybe she didn't want to jinx anything. And how to start such a conversation? What if he would got mad for not asking him for his opinion first? For hiding such an important thing as Solus' therapy? She was reluctant to say anything. "I'll give you mild meds for heart rate, blood pressure. They will keep you calm but not sleepy. You will take them for two weeks at least. Please rest for today, Commander. I'll order something light for you to eat. Have a good day."

"Thank you, doc. Goodbye." She escorted the salarian with her gaze till he disappeared through the doors. Then she turned to her omni-tool. It was pinging again. Jane opened her chat with Garrus to see him spamming her with alarmed messages.

[G: Jane?

G: What's wrong?

G: Jane answer me.

G: You're online, why you won't write anything?

G: Have I wrote something stupid? If so then I'm sorry. Whatever that is.

G: Hey, Jane, please. Don't do that to me. ]

Shepard giggled. That was the Garrus she knew too damn well. She didn't want to keep him stressed anymore.

[S: Sorry, big guy. Dr. Solus came to check on me.

G: Dr. Solus? Like Mordin Solus? And why do you have two doctors with you?

G: You keep something from me, aren't you?

S: No. It's all right. And yes, he's Mordin's nephew. Anyway… I have two docs because I earned it!

G: Why do I have this feeling you're not telling me something really important?

S: Because you are one stressed turian. Maybe blowing off steam would help?

G: Hey, don't change the subject!

S: Honey, please… I told you: everything is fine. I'm still recovering. And Hackett insisted on two doctors. I didn't asked for this…

G: I can imagine that. You were always complaining when Dr. Chakwas wanted to patch you up after missions...

S: Yup… So what about blowing off steam?

G: You are such a perv, Shepard.

S: You know me. My top priority is to get to your pants.

G: I don't wear pants now… I'm alone in our cabin.

S: Mmm… Photo or it didn't happen!

G: Not a damn chance.

S: Oh, Garrus… I need you here so fucking much… There are turians here that remind me of you…

G: Jane!

S: Gar-bear, there is only one Garrus Vakarian. And he's on the Normandy, not the Hashir. To my discontent.

G: That's better.

S: You are my bondmate. You made this turian voo-doo on me. I don't see any other men anymore.

G: What's voo-doo?

S: Remember that one human movie with this guy, he was making those rituals with puppets and stuff? That's voo-doo.

G: Oh. I remember now. But I didn't use puppets…

S: There are other spells in voo-doo, I think… I don't know. Call it turian magic instead. Anyway, I'm bonded to you. It changed me. If Mordin were alive he would do full scale research on us. Alongwith with dissection.

G: Spirits…

S: By the way… When you will reach broadened comm range?

G: Wait. I'll ask EDI.

S: Say "Hi" to her from me.

G: She's saying "Hi, Shepard." and we will reach it late at night.

S: Booo… I don't think we will be able to talk today. Docs are supervising me because of yesterday's incident.

G: Okay. Better that way. I'm worried here, love.

S: Don't be.

G: Can't help it, it's a turian thing. We go full crazy without our mates. That's why bonded stay close.

S: What? Why haven't you told me that earlier? What if I didn't make it?

G: I... I wouldn't be myself ever again. I would be just an empty shell like last time. ]

Jane sighed, her eyes instantly full of tears. Images of Garrus at her funeral flashed in her head. She promised herself she wouldn't do that to him ever again.  _I should have read about turian bonding... damned me and my lack of brains._  At that time she was just plainly happy to agree to bonding. She just didn't know the consequences. Shepard also felt she wasn't sane without him.

[G: Don't blame yourself. I know you do. Bonding with you was the best thing I did in my entire life. I think I already bonded with you on some level on the SR-1. So… that's why. My reactions are justified.

S: I don't want you to lose it if… something happened to me. Like that time.

G: Now I really think you're not telling me something important. What is it? You have one year to live?

S: No.

G: Half year?

S: Idiot.

S: I have a whole life to live. With my present life expectancy… it's about 120 years. You ready for that?

G: Definitely.

G: But stop being creepy.

G: And try not to slurp… it's distracting. Especially when I try to work and you sit just next to me… with coffee… and make those sounds.

S: It's hot. When it's hot it's normal for humans to slurp… you're making fun of me.

G: Of course.

S: Why I even hang with you is beyond me.

G: Should I give you reasons in alphabetical or in importance order?

S: Wait. AFK. Breakfast.

G: Okay. I'll go to eat something as well. Ping me when you finish. ]

Jane unlocked her doors and saw Mackrix a with tray in his hand. She smiled widely at the cook. The smell of food made her mouth water. "What's for breakfast today my good sir?"

"Something light, Commander. I made you scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast and fruits for dessert. The Primarch ordered fine quality tea. It's called Earl Grey I think. I hope you like it. Cooking human food is really fun. It's similar to asari but on the other hand so different." She liked the turian cook. He was really passionate about his job. She also heard he was a hell of a soldier. Jane was inspired by such people.

"God… Officer… this is… I'm in heaven." She said, digging in another bite of eggs.

"I consider it my greatest accomplishment. Making the Hero of the Galaxy and Saviour of the Citadel feel bliss because of my food… I'm honoured." He dipped his head and waved her goodbye. "Have a good meal, Commander. I'll take the tray when I come with dinner."

"See you later, Chef." For the rest of the day Shepard spent time chatting with Garrus. Occasionally she wrote with Liara, Tali or Joker. She also answered messages from the rest of her crew. She waited eagerly for the next day to talk with Garrus face to face. Jane was only concerned about her abdomen, already curved with her pregnancy.  _I better lay on bed. I'll tell him that the docs ordered me to rest because I'm too excited these days._


	7. File 07: Vid-comm

**Chapter 7 :) yay! W** **arning: Smut ahead! Ahoy!**

**EDIT: Big thanks to Razzberry31 for editing and correcting :)**

oOo

Jane raked her fingers through her short hair. She missed her strands reaching slightly below her shoulders.  _They will grow back soon._  She was all ready to open a vid-comm and talk to Garrus. She woke up early, checked her rather basic make-up, she wasn't the make-up type but she liked to accent her eyes with black and dark colours. That, in her opinion, made her more bad-ass. She also kept her cybernetics scars and got used to her glowing eyes. Jack also persuaded her once, to get tattoos. She agreed, to Garrus' discontent. He was confused about all the biotic's tattoos and at beginning thought Shepard would tattoo whole her body, but the woman reassured him she wanted to re-do the N7 tattoo on her shoulder blade. She checked her look in the mirror and nodded to her reflection.  _Yep. You look good, Shep. All badass._ Then she looked at her curved abdomen. "Okay, David. We're going to talk to your daddy now. I hope mommy looks good." All her bruises had healed, so she at least looked decent. Except the hair. When she was all ready, she sat on the bed, nice big pillow beside her, she then opened her omni-tool.

[ S: Hey, big guy. You ready? ]

Jane waited for a moment then her omni-tool pinged with an incoming call. She opened it with shaking hands. Garrus' face appeared on the big screen in front of her.

"Garrus." She could say only his name. Drowning in his image, his face, his eyes. The woman filled her mind and heart with him again. "God, Garrus."

"Jane." He was also speechless. Seeing her alive, a bit tarnished, but alive made his mind go blank. There was nothing else in the entire galaxy now. Just her. Still not beside him. Still too far away to touch, to smell, to pull her body flush against his. After a few moments of just regarding each other he broke the silence. "Spirits, Shepard. Don't do that again. I'm asking for the last time. Not again. From now we will be inseparable, is that clear?"

"You know, I want to go to the bathroom once in awhile." She joked. And smiled, then brought up her knees to hide her stomach. "I promise, Garrus. Never again. Let's just go somewhere warm and tropical like you said. We will live like kings."

"Yeah. It's plainly obvious you need a lifetime vacation." His gaze moved to her short hair, her new scars, tired eyes. "No more dealing with crap threatening the galaxy. They can find a new Shepard."

"If they could, they would've already done that. But a lifetime vacation will be boring. I have a better proposition. Two years of slacking then we will continue on killing suicidal mercs, dealing with rogue VI's, and other bullshit. You will become a Council Specter, then we will fly the Normandy through the universe and loot." Garrus laughed and shook his head. Amusement in his eyes.

"Maybe you're right. I don't see us lying about for more than one maybe two years." Garrus leaned on the bed. "You don't look good, Jane. And you weren't lying about your hair... But you're alive. I was really worried. Two doctors. Your stupid jokes."

"Yeah. I know... I'm an idiot. But I said the truth. Everything is fine. I was dead for 1 minute and 34 seconds, docs said, and my body went through a lot of trauma... they fixed me, now I need to do a lot of exercise. Few more months and I'll be my old self again. Kickin' your lazy butt." Garrus laughed again. It was like music to her ears. His voice, his laugh. She wanted to listen to it for the rest of her life. Her face became serious. "Hey… Garrus… I love you."

"I love you too…" Vakarian looked at her, worry appeared once again in his eyes. "Spill it, Jane. I see something is bothering you."

"I… I'm just so tired, Garrus. And I have… doubts. If there was something, anything I could do. If I could have saved more lives." Jane put her face in her hands, collecting herself.

"We took so many lives together, Shepard. Now you wonder if you saved enough?" The stupid joke just turned an angry grimace onto her face so he backed down. "Eh… uh... We did everything. It's not your fault the Council was blind. It's not your damn fault the galaxy wasn't prepared for the Reapers." He leaned closer to the holo-screen. "Maybe… Tell me, do you need something? Anything?"

"Garrus… can you assemble the crew in the mess hall? I want to see them. I need to see them." The turian agreed, he ordered EDI to gather everyone in the mess. Shepard regarded her crew, yet another heavy lump, stuck inside of her since she left Garrus on the battlefield, left her throat. First after seeing Garrus and the second right now. This lump, this fear could only vanish when seeing all of them, in one piece.

"How are you, kids?" She asked, voice thick with emotion. She desperately tried to not to cry out with joy.

"We're good, Shepard. Goddess... what happened up there? You look bad." Liara asked, concerned. Jane wanted to reply but Chakwas interrupted her.

"I hope you were a good girl, Commander, and obeyed your doctors." Karin regarded her with suspicious gaze. Jane pouted, as always the Normandy's doc treated her like a stupid kid.

"They sedated me for two weeks, doc. I still think that was too much." Chakwas rose her hand, gesturing to shut up.

"You are really lucky, girl. I would sedate you for a month at least." Everyone laughed at the women's banter. Then Jane's gaze moved toward Joker.

"Oi, Joker! Tell me why you ended up on Cyone for fuck sake? And what's taking you so long?" Joker gasped exasperated and pulled his hand up. Pointing at her accusingly.

"You are such an idiot, Commander." The pilot stepped in front of the crowd and pointed at her. Wry smirk on his lips. "And it was you who destroyed the Mass Relays… not to mention you almost destroyed EDI in the process."

"What?! But… EDI is right there…"

"I reached the conclusion that you would have to destroy all synthetics. I disintegrated my coding and left instructions for Jeff to put it back together." The AI stepped up to Joker. "With Garrus and Tali they managed to restore me. Without significant data loss or errors." Jane mulled the information then nodded.

"Oh, okay. So you killed yourself… died and got better. Just like me. Way to go EDI! You're alive… so... we can forget about everything."

"AI can't be alive, Shepard. I'm online." EDI clarified and the whole assembly started to laugh.

"Tomato, tomato." Shepard pouted and sank on her bed. She loved to make an idiot of herself. "If I said alive, then you're alive, EDI. You are my friend and one of my crew."

"I still don't know how you became a Specter, Cooo-oomander." Joker mocked. He and EDI moved back to everyone. "So what happened there?" Jane sighed heavily, regarding Garrus for a second. She related the whole story. She told them about the Crucible, about the Illusive Man, what the Catalyst was and what choices she was given. While she was retelling it, she felt better and better with each minute. She needed to let it out, to vent out all the negative emotions.

"By the Goddess, Shepard." Liara watched her from the holo-screen stunned. "If I heard it from someone else I wouldn't believe it."

"Yeah. It's still hard for me to believe it actually happened. If not for the scars and pain and all the other crap… I would think it was just some bizarre nightmare…" Jane shook her head to chase away the bad memories. "Okay kids. Party on Palaven. Joker, I hope my XO already changed the course. If not change it now. To Palaven."

"No he didn't. Your miraculous reappearance made him forget about such details." The pilot joked but regained his serious face when he saw one of Shepard's icy, commander glares. "Yes, ma'am. Right away, ma'am." He saluted and literally ran to the elevator to take him to the CIC level.

"That's better. Shit, I miss you guys. I miss the Normandy. EDI, ETA to Palaven?"

"ETA two months and 4 days, Shepard." EDI replied instantly. Shepard huffed angrily. "If nothing will delay us of course."

"Ok. Good. Tali, Adams, Donnelly and Gabby, keep the engines in shape. I want you on Palaven but don't rush things. Is that clear?" They nodded and replied with 'yes, Commander' in unison. "Good. Primarch Victus almost destroyed our drive core a few days ago... but engineers here on the Hashir came to him and there was a big fight... long story short we will be on Palaven next month." She caught Garrus' gaze and smiled. "That's all for now. Garrus we will talk later. I need to call Jack. You won't believe it but she's actually worried. Everyone's dismissed. Shepard out." Jane had one last glimpse at her saluting crew then cut the connection. Then she called Jack. "Hey girl, what's up?" The biotic's angry face showing on the holo screen.

"You're asking what's up, idiot? I was fucking worried, that's what!" Subject Zero growled. "You haven't called in a week. How are you? I've heard the Normandy made contact."

"I'm fine though because I was so happy about the Normandy reaching the comm buoys I have to lay in bed now." Jack lit a cigarette. She regarded Shepard with a deep frown then after a while she spoke again.

"You got too excited, huh?"

"Yep. But I'm better now. Everyone is good by the way. They will reach Palaven in about two months." Jane grinned to Jack. Yet the woman didn't change her angry expression.

"I don't care, bitch. How is the baby?" Shepard gaped at Jack. It was new that the biotic was more concerned about her child than the crew.

"He's fine. Want to see?" Jack's eyes widened then she nodded slowly. "I'm sending you the data link. Got it?"

"Yup." The woman's eyes wandered left to see a holo image of the fetus on her omni-tool. "Jeez, Shep… it's… turian." Her frown deepened even further. "Why is it turian?"

"You got brain damage?"

"Yes, your stupidity gave me cancer…"

"Blah, blah. He's half turian half human… or rather 70% turian according to Doctor Shakria." Jack's brow raised in consideration. "What?"

"It… will have human face?"

"Possibly… no one knows yet. Huh… you're pretty… interested in my baby, Jack. What's up?" Jack leaned on the backrest and exhaled smoke from her cigarette, thinking for a moment.

"You know… That bitch, Miranda, and Kasumi made such a fuss over it… Calling themselves "aunties" and… crap… I'll be an aunt too, yeh?" Shepard was speechless. It was really something else. Jack was her friend. After she took Jack from Purgatory prison they slowly became closer. Both with bad tempers, easily getting angry. Both "swearing, drinking old cunts" as Shepard used to call them. Hell, Jane had even considered abandoning all the shit and becoming space pirates with her… once, whilst slightly drunk. But in the end both women wanted something to go right more or less, because Shepard was grounded. In the meantime, Jack had started to teach biotic kids and got better at dealing with people, more or less. Now the biotic was all interested in her pregnancy and her well being, and Shepard felt good about it.

"Of course… you are such a cutie sometimes, asshole. You're making me cry. Stop it. We're not emotional princesses, damn it. So tell me, how's Zaeed? You lucky bitch, I need some fucking too… and Garrus is two months away from me." Jack first snorted then burst into laughter. That was their usual way, talking about dicks and asses. Mostly dicks.

"Oi, Shep. We're good… at least when he isn't in the way of my things. But I don't see that happening. You've known Messani's old ass as long as I have. He doesn't care what I do. I don't care what he's doing. That's perfect. There's only good fucking." Then Jack grinned mischievously. "You jelly, Shep? You need some bites and scratches, huh? I bet your clit is aching hard. Haha! But there won't be any hardcore fucking now, bitch. You need to watch out for your little turian baby."

"Go fuck yourself with a stick. I hate you."

"You love me, so shut up you ass." Jack kept on mocking Shepard till they both had to finish their talk. Jane then called Admiral Hackett to report on how were things going. When she had finished her calls, she pinged Kasumi. Soon the thief came to her room.

"Shepard, how are you? I asked Doctor Ionnas what was going on with you and I'm glad you're fine now." Kas sat next to Jane and smiled at her.

"I just got way too excited. I shouldn't… still recovering from all the trauma… and baby. I didn't think about it… all that's happening is new, Kasumi. It's strange. For the first time I need to take care of my own body. I need to listen to the doctors. Chakwas gave me a warning today. Hell, it sucks." Kasumi laughed at Shepard. It was true. The woman avoided the Med Bay like it would cause her physical pain just to be there. She only went to Chakwas when she took major damage during missions. "But now I'll think more about me and David's wellbeing, I promise."

"You don't have to promise that, Shep. I'm certain you will. Anyway, the Primarch sends his regards. He's a bit occupied today. Next month we will arrive on Palaven."

"I know. I'm really happy… but also a bit scared. What will Palaven look like after all the beatings from the Reapers? I've never been there, I just watched some vids with Garrus or looked at photos on the Extranet. It was a beautiful place, Kas. Like Earth, but all silver instead of green. Remember how London looked after the war? God…" Both woman were sitting in silence. Vivid images in their minds. London almost shattered. No colors, only grey dust covering everything. Trees burned, buildings collapsed, bodies on the streets. The memory of Palaven was in Shepard mind. She only saw it from Menae, but it looked… it was devastating.

"Everything will be okay, Shep. The turians will rebuild it as we are rebuilding on Earth. And every planet, every colony of any race will rebuild. Because they are alive. Because of you and every force you gathered. Oh! I almost forgot. Two weeks after we arrive, refugees from Palaven will get there too. That means Garrus' father and sister will be there. You will get to meet them!" Shepard's face tensed.  _Fuck…_  "Shepard?"

"I… God, Kas… I'll meet them without him. I don't think Garrus told them about… uh, us."

"What? You're scared to meet your father-in-law?" Wry grin on the thief's face. But she was right. Jane was a bit uneasy about it. She knew that Senior Vakarian didn't really like Specters and what will he say about a human being bonded to his son?

"A bit. What he will say about me? That I and Garrus are bonded… that I'm pregnant with a human-turian hybrid? Hell, Garrus doesn't know about it yet!" Kasumi rubbed Shepard's knee in a calming gesture.

"Come on, Shep. Don't tell me you care what others think about your relationship with Garrus. As far as I knew you didn't care at all."

"Yeah, but they are strangers. And all my crew and friends accepted it. But this is about his father and sister. His family. That's something entirely different, Kas. I don't have family anymore. My parents were orphans from Earth that just wanted to start a new life on Mindoir. Which ended badly. And I was left all alone as a teenager. But Garrus has family." Jane pulled her knees to herself, guarding her stomach, she embraced them and hid her head.

"Don't sulk on me, Shep. Remember that you and little David are his family too. Although Garrus doesn't know about him yet... I still think you should tell him." Shepard snapped her head up and regarded the thief for a moment then shook her head.

"No. I… there is still the danger of miscarriage… If something happened. It's better if he doesn't know... for now."

"You're just running away." Jane mulled Kasumi's reply. Maybe that was right. Maybe she didn't want to overthink it, she wanted to push it away and wait.

"Even if that's right, Kas, I still won't say a thing. That's my decision. I'll deal with the consequences later." Kasumi nodded slowly, watching Shepard for a moment. She wanted to say something but didn't in the end.

"So, how is our little boy? Let me see him." Kasumi changed the subject quickly and smiled at the holo-screen on Shepard's omni-tool. "Awww, look at those little feet. You were right, we will need to find some clothes for baby turians on Palaven." Jane shook her head in dismay.  _God, there will be shopping again, on Palaven… hell._  Jane and Kasumi talked about David then they ate dinner. After that Kasumi went to her cabin and so Jane could talk to Garrus again. She sent him a message and soon he called her.

"Jane. You feeling better?" The turian watched her for a moment then smiled. He saw it in her eyes.

"Yeah, big guy. A lot. It was so good to see all of you. I hope two months passes quickly and we're together again." Garrus flared his mandibles in amusement.

"Me too, love. I got a message from Solana. They will arrive on Palaven two weeks after you." Jane nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I know. Kasumi told me about it earlier. Ummm… Garrus?"

"What?"

"Should I… say about us?" The nervousness on her face was visible. She fidgeted with her hands. It was a topic that had occupied her mind since Kasumi told her about meeting her "father-in-law". Garrus turned his gaze from Shepard, shame in his blue eyes and in his expression.

"What? You're ashamed of us?" Nervousness changed slowly into anger. Garrus quickly shook his head.

"No, no! It's not that. I… haven't talked about… ummm, us... with my father or sister. I didn't really have… uh… the opportunity." He sighed heavily. It was a hard topic for both of them. "Listen, Jane. After what happened before and after Omega-4… I… crap, Jane! I was still unclear about what we really had. And after we reunited on Menae and later…I didn't really have chance to talk about it with my father. Communication was blocked. You know all of that. And now, Spirits, I want to be there with you. I don't want to put you in an awkward position. You see… my father and Solana will instantly know about us because we are bonded. You emit my scent because of the bonding. And the bite mark…" Shepard and Garrus' hands instantly reached their respective marks on their necks. "They will know. So if my father says something snarky to you… just ignore it. I hope Solana at least will have as much common sense to shut him up."

"Ugh… Garrus… I bet I'm not the most suitable bondmate for you, huh? Especially since you became Reaper Advisor and all. Shit, maybe we should've thought about all of it more before bonding. I…" Jane stopped when she saw pain in his eyes. She quickly explained herself. "No, no! It's not what you think, G. I love you. Hell, you are the only family I got. But sometimes I think you wasted your life with me… you could even become Primarch one day!"

"Shut up, woman. I don't care about being Primarch. I don't care what my father will say. I only care about you. Remember that. You once said that you don't give a flying fuck what anyone says about us. Funny thing, I don't give a flying fuck either. So don't say such crap to me ever again, is that clear?" He growled deeply, which only made Shepard aroused.

"Yes, sir." Shepard smiled and saluted. "Affirmative."

"You're so sexy when you obey me." Being in charge, he purred.

"Pervy turian." Jane stuck out her tongue at Garrus. "And stop with the subharmonics, I'm getting wet."

"You know me." He smiled in his turian smile. "I really like to make your squishy knees weak. Or get you onto your knees actually."

"Glad I'm lying in bed…" Wry smile on her face. Now she was really happy. Everything was good. "So what are you doing the whole day beside fapping to my pic?"

"Ha-ha. I don't have time to pleasure myself, silly. I need to watch everyone or they will go crazy… so what's going on, on Earth? You wrote that it's rebuilding."

"Yeah. In one month it looked much better. I wonder how Palaven will look…" Jane bit her lower lip nervously. Images from Menae still lingering in her mind. "You showed me photos… and we watched those vids but… I should have gone there sooner. With you."

"If you weren't in custody we would have definitely gone there together… I would've show you Cipritine." His faint sad smile almost broke her heart. They should have lived a normal life… not… this. They missed so much and now it may be lost forever. "I will show you, don't worry." He added as he sensed her thoughts.

"I'm looking forward to it. I bet the turians are already rebuilding the cities on Palaven."

"Pity you will have to wear a suit…" Shepard shook her head and winked. "What…?"

"I don't have to wear anything. Next week I'll be having shots specific for humans, to make myself immune to the radiation. It's called Snake-Skin Immunity. Doctor Shakria said that humans and salarians on Palaven invented it." She was really pleased that she could walk under Palaven's sun, not bothered by radiation. When Doctor Shakria had offered for her to undergo this therapy she was reluctant, especially because of her pregnancy. Yet it turned out it wouldn't affect the fetus in any way. "We can go everywhere and I can be in my sexy casuals." Jane winked again and sent him a kiss.

"You know how to make me almost blush, Shepard."

"I'm trying, you know it." Later they talked about Palaven and what Garrus would show to Shepard. They both enjoyed it a lot. At last they could plan their future.

oOo

After three weeks the Normandy lost comm connection again and Jane couldn't speak to Garrus anymore. It would be the last break of connection. For the next 20 days they would be out of range. All Shepard could do was reminiscence about those times spent with Garrus or hang with Kasumi. Both women met a lot of turians, but they favored Mackrix best. In exchange he treated them with delicacies from Earth and cooked kingly meals. Shepard liked turians. They were excellent soldiers and had a lot of good stories to share and they were interested in their stories as well. Shepard, Kasumi and Mackrix were sitting in the mess hall with a few male and female turians and Shepard was retelling the story of her shore leave on the Citadel. Where she was attacked by her clone. "They attacked me in a sushi restaurant, do you believe that? I fell through the floor with the fish and water… that was a bit humiliating. Not to mention my Quarian friend - Tali - was angry at me because she really wanted to go there!"

"I was there, Commander. Good food. They had dextro sushi. Really good."

"Sushi comes from my country." Kasumi added with a grin. She liked to emphasis she was Japanese. "The best sushi masters earn millions of credits. And you have to wait half a year for a table."

"Oh. I see… so you still have countries?" Mackrix asked puzzled. Turians were unified, they didn't have countries, they spoke one language and the Hierarchy kept it that way. The only indication of earlier diversity were the colonial or clan markings.

"Yeah, but now Earth is unified with the Alliance. Still, countries exist and humans like to keep their own country's customs and language. Of course everyone speaks English so it's not a problem anymore." Shepard explained to the turian. "Anyway. As I said… they attacked us and all hell broke loose. Average shore leave with me, nothing goes as planned." She told the whole story and at the end everyone was laughing. One of the turians turned to Shepard and asked with a smirk.

"I heard from Vakarian that you took him to Noveria on a mission."

"Yeah. I took him and Urdnot Wrex, why?" Some of the turians snorted.

"Turians don't like the cold, you know, Commander." Shepard smiled mischievously. She knew.

"I know. And trust me, I loved it when they complained the whole time." The woman smiled at the memories of that mission. "I had to train them in every extreme situation. You think you will be sent to all sunny and warm places? Pleaaaase."

"You are so bad, Shep." Kasumi smacked her lightly on the arm. "Glad I wasn't in your team that time."

"Of course I'm bad. I'm a nasty bitch. I personally sent a stoned volus to fight an Eclipse Captain for fuck sake! I just pointed him at the doors and yelled  _Chaaarge!_  Really!" Everyone laughed so hard at that. "And in the end Jack said I was mean. But it was funny! He was saying stupid things like…" She modulated her voice to act like a volus. " _I am a biotic god! I think things -tshht- and they happened!_ " Shepard waved up her hands dramatically. "That was hilarious."

"Commander, all those things I heard about you… are completely true." Jane turned to the turian who said that.

"Of course they are. And I bet you don't know even the half of it. I killed people who were in the way. Bad people, those who were so suicidal they opposed me. I may look like an idiot now, but fuck, I am N7." Even turians knew that N7 were the best of best. So they nodded silently. "I punched a human reporter because the level of bullshit spilling from her was too damn high. And I did it again. Fuck her. If someone annoys me, he or she just deserves a solid punch."

"That's why you can't heal those scars, Shep. Chakwas sa-..."

"Kas, you know I love Karin, but… crap, this job is too damn stressful. And my scars only faded during my arrest... because I was watching comedies with Vega all day long." Wry smile on her lips. She lied a bit, her job wasn't stressful, she just loved to be bad. Soon the turians started to leave and Shepard went to her cabin for some rest. She laid on the bed and thought about Garrus again. Being without him, not seeing him again even on the screen was making her angry. She wanted time to go by faster. Jane could only remind herself now of the time she'd spent with him. First thing after the talking with the turian crew was her shore leave on the Citadel. And a date with Garrus. They went to that bar in the Silver Coast Casino. At first it was fun pretending they had just met. Good opportunity to show each other that they were a pair of idiots in love. Made her a bit jealous too.  _Fucking turian woman looked at my Vakarian like that. Good he kept talking or I would've ripped off those stupid eyes from her face._  Luckily she was stopped by his voice... And the tango. When that damned cocky turian dragged her to the dance floor and made her dance the tango…  _God, I should've killed him that day. But it was sexy… Damn you, Vakarian!_  She wasn't a dancer, let's face it. Yet at that time she danced. She danced for him. He learned the human dance so she'd show Garrus she cared as much as he did. When they finished she could only think of how badly she wanted him.

oO Flashback Oo

Garrus was holding her tightly while she was bent at the back. He spoke, his uneven breath tickled her neck and collarbone. "So tell me: Think a girl would fall for that?" The turian used that low voice and she almost melted.

"Oh, hell yes. I see you've been putting that reach and flexibility to good use." Jane moved up and looked at his face, smiling.

"You know it. And it gets even better when you try it in bed." With that line she was done. Really. Her mind and body could only think about reaching her bed as soon as possible.

"Vakarian, we're leaving, now." He purred, sending jolts all over her body down to her sex. Which was on fire already. Carefully he put her straight and without a word grabbed her hand. Garrus guided them through the dancers to the exit. Both of them were almost running to her… no, their apartment. They didn't talk, no words were needed. Both of them jumped on each other when the elevator door closed, kissing. She fumbled trying to push the button for the apartment floor. They broke their kiss when they reached their destination and the door opened. "God, Garrus… what are you doing to me, I don't even know anymore."

"Just wait till we get inside, sweetheart. I planned a lot more." Shepard unlocked the doors and she entered their big living room. Garrus behind her. He suddenly spun her around and hugged her, whispering to her ear. "How long till that crazy party?"

"Two days." She replied breathlessly.

"Good." Garrus said and made long, tentative licks on her neck, slowing on her bond mark. Jane shivered and moaned loudly. His tongue did things to her. He lifted Shepard up and with a few long steps he reached the couch. Tossing her nonchalantly on it and leaning over her. "Bed can wait. In your cabin I took you on every piece of furniture almost. Fish tank included... Let's try it here." Vakarian leaned even closer to her mouth and they kissed. While doing so he started to stroke her thighs, then her sides, slowly reaching her breasts. Playing with each nipple through the fabric of her sexy dress. She was moaning loudly, begging him in her head to just rip that damn thing off of her body. But he didn't. Instead he broke the kiss and started to lick her starting from her ear down to her neck, scraping his teeth along the way. Shepard writhed beneath him, trying to move her hands to undo the clasps of his outfit. Garrus was proceeding down, from her collarbone to her covered breasts. He bit her lightly on one, then the second. That was too much for her.

"Please, take it… take if off!" Garrus didn't seem to listen while venturing lower on her body, nipping her here and there on the stomach till he was between Jane's legs. He pulled her skirt up and then licked her clit through her panties. "Oh, God, oh god! Please, Garrus!"

"Please what, exactly?" He pulled his head up to look at her.  _So he wants to play a game, bastard. I'll give him the best of me!_ She seductively licked her lips and then answered honestly.

"Rip them apart and lick me raw, big guy." No more invitations needed. Vakarian hooked his talons on the hem and ripped yet another piece of her underwear. When she was bare he dove into her folds, licking her clit and entrance. At first she was moaning but soon the moans turned to screams of pleasure. "Yes! Like that… don't stop… don-aaaah!" She was so close when he stopped. "Wha-?" Her head moved up to check what was going on. Garrus was regarding her with mischievousness. "Why did you stop?"

"I want you to beg me. You know the drill… Commander."

"You little, nasty piece of…"

"We can finish, if that's what you wish…" He was pulling up, away from her. She couldn't let that happen. She grabbed the turian quickly and pulled him down.

"I beg you, please! Make me cum. Make me cum for you." Plea palpable on her face. She didn't mind begging him. For him she would do anything. Literally anything. And the way he treated her outside of work and missions, in the confinement of their cabin or in their apartment, she wanted to be a woman, ruled by her turian.

"Good girl. I want to hear you, Jane. Don't stop." She obliged. Oh, she did. She didn't stop begging for his tongue till she couldn't say any coherent things anymore. Only screams of her orgasm. Her body shivered in climax, hands gripped firmly around his fringe. His growls and purr only intensified her high. While she stopped shivering and lay in the afterglow, Garrus took off his clothes. Jane couldn't grasp what happened when he was on her, in her. His hard cock filled her up to the end. "Aaah, Jesus-fucking…" She was just like a rag-doll. Without a word Garrus pulled her up and sat on the couch, still in her.

"Now dance for me, sweetheart." Shepard gaped at him for a moment then he thrust inside of her. "Move, Shepard. I can't do all the work the whole time." She started to move up almost letting him slip out then slid down on him to the hilt. His subharmonic sounds did wonders to her clit, reverberating, sending jolts through her body. She bounced on him till she caught sight of the piano. Stopping abruptly she leaned to his ear-holes.

"Take me against the piano."

"What?" Garrus looked at her puzzled, so she tilted her head in the piano's direction. He looked back then turned to her again. "Ohhh… I like the way you think, love." With one swift motion he pulled them up then quickly reached the instrument. Then he let Shepard slide from him and spun her around. In a matter of second he was inside of her again, hammering her into the piano. He supported himself with one hand, the second moved between her legs, massaging her aching clit. The amount of sensations made her climax approach quickly. Her inner walls started to clamp around his large cock. She could feel his orgasm building as well. "Oh, baby. You're so wet and thight. Make me cum, Jane." With that his stroking on her clit became firmer and more frantic. She desperately tried to breath while mewing and moaning, his name never left her lips.

"Garrus… Garrus… I'm close… faster…" The turian leaned into her back nuzzling it and then he bit her where her neck and shoulder met. She couldn't do anything more than come hard for him. And he came too, filling her with his hot cum. "Oh god, Garrus… you're so fucking good…"

"You're not bad either, Jane." He purred into her ear then licked her where he bit her just seconds earlier. "Spirits, Shepard… the smell of your delicious juices and your blood is making me hard again." Jane turned to him and kissed him passionately, tongues dancing in their mouths. When they pulled apart she smiled at him and took off her dress, giving him a little show. When she was bare, she approached him. Her hand stroking his again hard shaft.

"Come." The woman offered her hand and lead them to the kitchen. She pushed Garrus onto the counter and kneeled in front of him, taking his cock in her mouth.

"Jaaaanee…" He moaned her name. She sucked him for a moment then licked him from the base up to the head of his cock. Trailing every ridge and vein on it. He growled and moaned and made such lustful sounds with his subharmonic, making Shepard wet just hearing him. Frankly speaking Vakarian, loved it when she gave him head. A thing impossible for turian females. When she did it for first time he was a little nervous but later she always found the time to come to the main battery just to distract his calibrations. Just to lick his dick and have a quickie.  _You taste amazing._  She always said when he came inside her mouth. Yet she didn't let him cum, each time she felt he was near, she stopped, pulling away from him. Soon he was on the verge of going insane and couldn't take it any longer. He scooped her up in his arms and sat her on the kitchen counter. "Is that punishment…?"

"You made me dance the tango." Jane leaned and kissed the tip of his nose plates. "Now round two, Garrus. Fuck me hard."

"Here? You know that Wrex and Grunt will…"

"It's our apartment. And if we want to have sex in the kitchen, we will. If our friendly krogans say a word, I'll shoot their asses off. Simple." Of course she knew that when Wrex or Grunt enter the apartment, they would smell human-turian sex all over the place. She didn't care. "If what you said was true… then after two days this place will reek with your cum and my juices. So now shut up and get moving that bony ass." No smart retort from him. Instead he grabbed her hard with his taloned hands, her skin almost breaking from it, and shoved himself inside of her. She loved when he was rough. He was rocking inside of her and Jane wasn't motionless either, meeting every thrust with her hips. But it wasn't enough for him. He took her from the counter, walking to the first wall he noticed, just to slam her against it, fucking her even more eagerly. Jane was hugging him firmly, one of her hands stroking the sensitive skin under his fringe, the second pulling on his fringe hard. He roared, rocking into her more frantically, biting her neck and licking. "Yeeeess, like that. Harder… harder!" His speed and strength reached its peak and they climaxed again with screams of ecstasy. Garrus didn't let her slide away this time, taking her up to the bathroom, where they could lie in the tub, resting and gathering their stamina for more sex. Vakarian sat first and positioned Shepard in front of him so she could lay on his chest.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Very." She turned her head and kissed his scarred mandible. "I wish we could live like this the whole time, you know?"

"Would we do anything else besides fucking like crazy…?" He joked, but truth be told, Garrus could live that life as well. Just to be with Shepard and not caring about the Reapers, Cerberus and the Council. Not caring about anybody at all.

"Nah, we could go and shoot suicidal idiots sometimes." Jane entwined her fingers with his taloned ones, regarding both hands with curiosity. "After the Reaper War… where do you see us? In the future? Where would you like to live?"'

"Hmmm… I don't know. I hope we will be rich enough to have at least three places to live." Garrus' free hand started stroking lightly at her hip, making slow circles with his talons. "With your looting skills I think we're already good to go with that plan. One villa on Palaven, of course… Second one on Earth, and this place."

"I don't need a house on Earth, but a villa on Palaven, that sounds interesting." Jane replied but sadness overtook her. Not long ago she saw Palaven burning. Would they really go there and live after the War? She hoped they would. "What else?"

"I'd like to make us official." Vakarian replied bluntly. Jane frowned and turned to look at him.

"Aren't we already official with this?" She pointed at her bondmark.

"In a way. But I want to be your husband. Not just your bondmate." Jane was confused. She turned around to straddle turian. There was a lot of things she didn't understand.

"Just bondmate… pfff… you say that like it isn't a big deal. So… bondmates aren't like married people?"

"It's not respected by the law, Jane. Besides I'm tired of you being Shepard." They both snorted.

"Fuck! I'll always be Shepard. Even when I become Jane Vakarian, I'll still be Shepard. Hell, everyone calls me Shepard or Commander… everyone beside you of course. You sometimes call me Jane." The turian looked at her for a moment then nuzzled her neck, sniffing her scent. With his low voice he replied to her.

"You know that Jane Vakarian sounds damn good?"

"I hear you. Jane Shepard sounds so bad that everyone erased the first part. Sooo… what do you have in mind by saying  _making us official_?" She also dipped her head to his neck, nipping along down to his collar bone and carapace.

"Ceremony of course. I don't really know about humans traditions, we can mix up human and turian wedding styles… umm… of course if you agree and want to… that is... you know what I mean, Jane..." He ended nervously after seeing her growing grin from the side he was looking at her. She pulled up and looked into his eyes. Those blue eyes that mesmerized her from the beginning.

"I'd love to. We can think about it. I'm open for dispute about that matter." Jane whispered into his mouth plates just to kiss him lightly then on his mandibles, nipping them on occasion. She was happy beyond understanding. She had some future to hope for. At last she had the best motivation a woman could asked for. Someone worth dying for. Someone worth living for.  _And maybe even we will have a child to brighten up the future even more._ She thought to herself and remembered about the vials that Mordin had given to her, two days before his death. He saved the krogans, gave up his life and before he died he also gave her a ray of hope. What a great man he was. She snapped out of her reminiscing. "I think we should go to bed, honey. About time for round number three." She murmured to his neck, still kissing and nipping it. Garrus growled in response and picked her up from the tub. When he entered their room, he laid her on the bed and left to turn off the light. She waited in darkness, trying to hear him or sense him but there was no movement or sound. "Garrus?" After a moment of prolonged silence she asked again "Gar-bear? Where are you?" In the darkness she overheard the clicks of his taloned feet. "Garrus? What is the meaning of this?" He still didn't reply. Instead she could swear he threw something on the floor and in seconds the whole room flashed with little holo-lights. Their warm, white light lit the whole room softly. It looked like stars were floating around them. At the end of the room was Garrus, holding something. He approached her with a predatory look. Jane had to admit he never looked so damn good, like the apex predator indeed. Not just a figure of speech but the actual thing. The turian knelt next to bed and reached for her right hand. "Garrus?" Shepard asked when their hands touched.

"Jane Shepard… will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She was awestruck. Regarding him with a dropped-open jaw. Her gaze moved down to the small, opened box in his hand. In the center of it was a ring with two stones, one blue one white. Jane was speechless if she was seeing right.  _Did he plan it all along? When? How?!_  "Jane?" Her gaze turned to him again, she nodded to him slowly. Still shocked by the sudden proposal.

"Yes, Garrus Vakarian. I'd love to be your wife." With her reply 'yes', he took her hand and regarded it for a moment, his puzzlement obvious.

"Soooo… which one is it? You have way too many fingers." Jane laughed and changed hands, giving him her left one. She waved with her finger to indicate which one was it. "Oh, I should have read more about human engagement customs on the Extranet."

"I don't know how you do it… normally you are over-prepared but when it comes to me you don't watch vids, don't read materials… why is that, Mr. Vakarian?" Shepard tried to mock him but he didn't care. Carefully he put the ring on her finger, admiring it quietly. The woman also regarded her hand. "I'm so happy now, Garrus. You make me happy beyond understanding."

"That's my job after all." He moved his head close, his mouth plates brushing her lips. His mandibles tickling her chin. "Anyway, Jane… you said something about… round three, right?" This time he was slow and attentive. Stroking all the places where she was sensitive. Jane wasn't passive as well. Finding all those places that made him purr, the soft skin between his plates, under the fringe, kissing and nipping his mandibles. Biting softly at his neck and licking it in turns. Garrus lowered himself onto her body, his full attention on her breasts. It made her wonder how the hell every male in the galaxy was so amazed by those. At first the turian didn't know what to do with her breasts but as soon as he learned, he started to adore them. Always fascinated by her sensitive nipples, colour of her skin and nubs and how soft they were as a whole. When they had enough of stroking and petting, he entered her slowly. This time it wasn't rough, it was sensitive. Jane taught him how to make love. She was all for a good hard fuck, yes, but since she developed feelings for him and he for her, they wanted something more than just blowing-off steam. Garrus was a good student, learning quickly how to make love, how to slowly please her and to be enveloped in the sensation of just swaying in each other arms. They regarded themselves, looking deep into one another's eyes. Feeling each heart beat. The turian didn't have to control himself anymore, he just flowed with the slow speed of movements inside of her until both of them were one big sensitive orgasm wanting its release. When they had finished, Garrus laid on the bed, and Jane moved to lay on his chest. Her face showing the true bliss of afterglow. With one hand she stroked the scarred side of his face.

"I'm in heaven… debauched turian heaven."

"He he, we just started, Jane." Soon they started round 4. Never getting enough of each other.

oOo

**Thanks for reading :d sorry for the amount of smut.**


	8. File 08: Palaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Razzberry31 for editing and correcting :)

**Sorry for being late with this chapter. I had a hard time to finish it. Somehow I did it. . yay. But seriously, when I got some good vibes and I also wrote almost whole chapter 9.**

**:D**

** Big thanks to Razzberry31 for editing and correcting :) **

oOo

Jane was standing on the CIC deck on the Hashir with Primarch Victus and Kasumi. In half an hour they would be on the shuttle, which would take them to Cipritine. She was a bit nervous. After a moment Doctors Shakria and Solus came to them. They checked over Shepard making sure she was fine and that her skin had adjusted to treatment. When they cleared her to leave, all of them went to the elevator, down to shuttle bay. Reaching Palaven would take them only 20 minutes. While flying toward the capital, Shakria and her bondmate, a tall, brown turian named Thanos Shakria, were holding their hands firmly together. It was clear they were nervous. Primarch Victus was silent. What would they find on Palaven? The grim atmosphere on board reached Shepard. Her fingers tugged nervously at the zipper on her N7 hoodie. Once they landed and shuttle doors opened, Victus offered Shepard his arm. She took it gratefully. Small gestures of support seemed enormous in her eyes. "Shall we, Shepard?" Jane smiled at the Primarch and they left the vehicle. The first glimpse at Cipritine made her speechless. Turians were much more efficient in rebuilding than humans. The city was alive. Those turians who stayed and fought were now busy with rebuilding. Skycars were flying in different directions, their amount not as great as that on the Citadel, but still. Building drones were working on the most damaged buildings. In the distance she saw silver mountains with silver woods. The view was simply... breathtaking. She had been on so many planets up till that point, never having had her breath taken. Except Virmire maybe, but those were memories of loss. Kaidan dead... now, here on Palaven, her mind was overloaded with its beauty and she was at peace.

"Silver mountains..." She said to herself, the Primarch laughed at that cheerfully. The view was really amazing. Trees adjusted to radiation making their silver leaves shine in the sun. "But those trees have a green tint. So it's like their silver-green."

"Yes. Palaven isn't as green as Earth. Metallic green? I suppose. I missed that view, Shepard. Ever since I left." The turian regarded the whole capital city with a curious gaze. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very." Jane couldn't find the right words to describe it. Maybe none were necessary."How is it? Better or worse than you expected?"

"To be honest I feared it would be much worse... I thought the whole of Cipritine will be devastated. But seeing it now makes me feel better. Let's go, Commander. I will go with you to my villa. You will stay there till I'll find a suitable home for you. I'll leave you and Miss Kasumi there, because I need to reach Agoreum..." Primarch Victus saw the question in the woman's eyes. "It's like the Council for Turians. Hierarchy and Primarch offices are located there."

"I see." She turned around to see Doctor Solus and Doctor Shakria come closer.

"We're going to Cipritine Grand Hospital, Commander, I bet there is a lot of work there for us. Once a week we're going to be checking up on you. Please try to be calm and watch over yourself, Commander." Jane rolled her eyes. "Commander?" Shakria asked again, her voice harsh.

"Yes, doctor. I will." Meanwhile a turian soldier approached Victus.

"Primarch, sir. We are ready to escort you whenever you wish to go. Cars are ready, sir." Soldier saluting in the turian way then led them toward a dozen of skycars, all ready to take them.

"Please, Commander, Miss Kasumi." Victus gestured toward one of the cars. "You will go with me. Soldier, you will drive us to my home." The turian saluted again and opened the vehicle for them. Soon they were in front of the Primarch's home. "Stay here, soldier. Wait for me." Adrien guided the two women towards his house. "Spirits... it's still standing." The three of them walked by a small garden with fancy flowers and bushes. Garden seemed abandoned. Shepard could guess no one had tended it since the Reapers invaded Palaven. The house wasn't damaged at all. Maybe because it was located away from Cipritine's central districts but on the silver hills surrounding the Turian's largest city. Primarch Victus stopped in front of the doors and pressed the lock to open them. Inside Shepard felt overwhelmed. Vitcus' house... It was big, with lots of wide windows, spacious, furnished with taste. Although they were covered in dust, still one could feel comfy and happy inside. Victus went to a control panel and played with it for a moment. "I turned on everything. Soon automatic cleaning and the water heater will be ready. I also synchronised your omni-tools with the house VI. Now... Come with me, I'll show you your rooms." They went upstairs as the Primarch led the two woman through a corridor toward two doors. "These are the rooms, please choose whichever you like. Lieutenant Mackrix will come shortly with you baggage. He will stay with you till I return. Now excuse me, I have much work to do." Both women checked the room on the right then on the left.

"So, Kas, which one do you want?"

"One on the left seems nice..."

"Kay. I'll go to the other one and call Garrus. Notify me when Mackrix arrives." Kasumi waved her hand and entered her room. Shepard also went inside hers and sat on the nice, big bed.  _Asari design, huh?_  She regarded the furniture with question. Nevermind. Jane typed on her omni-tool commands and soon Garrus showed up on the holo-screen above her arm. "Hey."

"Hi. What's up? Where are you?" Vakarian asked, not recognizing Shepard's surrounding.

"Cipritine, Palaven." She grinned widely. "I'm in the Primarch's house. Palaven is beautiful, Garrus."

"Of course it is, I was born there." He started with a joke but truth was he was curious and nervous at the same time. "How is it?"

"Victus said it's better than he anticipated. And those who stayed are already rebuilding. I'll know more when he returns from... um... Agorum?"

"Agoreum, I see. Good. How is the house?"

"Nice. I got used to turian design during my flight on the Hashir. Though the guest rooms look more asari than turian. I don't know… Anyway. One more month huh?" Jane graced him with a warm smile. Only a few weeks more.

"Waiting is killing me." Garrus frowned when Shepard started to turn her head around. "What's going on there?"

"I think Mackrix came with our stuff. Talk to you later?" She was certain when Kasumi stuck her head round the door and nodded.

"That turian cook, huh? I don't like him." Shepard giggled at Garrus' talk. His jealousy always made her laugh.

"You haven't even met him, idiot. Now stop it and go! Do something smart for a change. I need to unpack my things. And eat something good." She winked at the turian, in exchange he growled deeply, not amused at all. "Don't be such a grumpy bear, Garrus. We'll talk later. See ya!" With that she severed their connection. She giggled once more to herself.  _What a guy... I adore him._  Jane stood up and went downstairs. In the spacious living room she found Kasumi and Mackrix sorting all the baggage.

"Commander." The cook dipped his head. "I've brought everything from the Hashir. Primarch ordered me to stay here with you for the time being." Jane sent a long gaze at the turian, considering what he just said.

"You don't want to return home, Mackrix? Better go and check what happened there." The turian shook his head in negation. He also shrugged his shoulders. That human gesture spread across the whole universe.

"No need, Commander. My family is flying back to Palaven... without them... going to an empty house isn't my favourite thing to do right now. Besides, I got my orders. Now please tell me where you want me to take these." He pointed at Shepard and Kasumi's stuff. In 15 minutes everything was taken to the respective rooms and the cook went to the kitchen. "Give me a moment, I'll prepare something delicious for you." When the meal was ready all three of them sat by the table and started to eat. The human women were in awe as always by the turian's cooking.

"You said about family. Parents? Wife? Kids?" Shepard asked, curious about Mackrix's family.

"My parents, two younger brothers and my wife, yes." After a moment of silence he added. "My wife is asari." He stiffened, showing he was nervous about the subject.

"Oh? Is that a bad thing? I though it's common for turians nowadays." Kasumi asked, puzzled.

"Maybe on the Citadel but not here. My parents didn't approve... and they are still rather... displeased with my choice. I wanted to move to the Citadel because of that. Take her from Palaven, but she refused. She wanted to stay on her home planet." Both Shepard and Kasumi regarded the turian, shocked.

"So she's from Palaven, yes?"

"Yes, she's half turian... or even more. Don't really know about... anyway her grandfather was turian, her father was turian and now she's with a turian. Since her grandfather, they lived on Palaven." Jane considered what Mackrix said then pointed at him with her fork.

"You know what? Fuck this shit!" Shepard was angry. She hit table with her fist, hard and then pointed at the shocked turian. "She was born here on Palaven! She's one of yours! She was educated here, I bet she had military training just like every turian. Her skin color or the fact she's levo doesn't change a thing. You love her, she loves you. Everything is fine." Kasumi and Mackrix regarded Jane with wide opened eyes. "What?" The turian coughed, clearing his throat.

"Thank you, Commander." Then he turned toward the Japanese woman, whispering. "She always like that?"

"Pretty much the whole time." Kasumi replied, laughing madly.

"Kasumi, I'll kick you out the airlock first chance I get." Jane stated, watching the thief laughing. Then she turned to the turian again. "I just hate this bullshit. I hate every type of bullshit to be precise. For example: dealing with the Council shit for almost 5 years was a nightmare. That was like dealing with dipshits the whole time… Only Sparatus somehow got his shit together… after all those years… because Palaven was attacked." After dinner Kasumi and Shepard went to their rooms to sort out their stuff. After an hour the master thief came to Shepard's room. "You already done, Kas?"

"Yeah." The tiny woman jumped on Jane's bed. "So, tell me. You got so angry about Mackrix's situation because of some bullshit or because you are in a similar situation?" Shepard stopped assembling her Mantis and looked up at Kasumi.

"Am I that easy to read? Fuck." Goto shook her head in amusement.

"Shepard. I can read almost anyone. I'm a master thief after all. Besides we talked about it already. I just put it together and et' voila! Just stop worrying. You don't know what it will be like yet. In two weeks everything will be clear."

oOo

Only few weeks kept Garrus away from Palaven and from Shepard. He was restless for a few last days. Thoughts of Shepard meeting Akteon Vakarian and Solana the next day drilled his mind almost to bleeding point. Ashley, Liara and Tali tried to persuade him, that he was of overthinking it. They were sitting in the Port Observation, drinking and trying to calm the turian a little. To his surprise James and Javik came in the meantime. "This is loco, Scars. Stop it."

"In my cycle..." Javik started but after seeing the threat in Liara's eyes he shut up.

"Garrus, please... everything will be fine." She said and stood up to get another drink. "Will it help if we all get drunk with you? For I need to get drunk. No work for the Shadow Broker, and this cabin fever is killing me." The prothean went after her. Brushing her arm occasionally with his. The crew was just hoping the two of them would just get laid at last and stop with that thing they were doing. "Besides what could possibly go wrong?" The turian snorted, feeling the irony of the whole situation reached its new peak again, when he thought it can't get any worse.

"You don't know my dad, Liara. Shadow Broker intel or not, you just don't know." He sighed and turned toward the window. Leaning on it with an elbow. "And you also know damn well, how Shepard can change a normal meeting into a galaxy-wide crisis in less than 5 minutes." Tali started to laugh, straw or rather 'emergency induction port' still connected to her suite. "Tali knows best. I was at your trial Tali. Remember that one?"

"Yup. That *hic* was badass. And *hic* embarrassing so to speak *hic*."

"It's not that I doubt her. But! When two strong personalities like those collide... it can either be good or turn out to be... Spirits know what." Garrus hung his head in defeat. He couldn't do anything at all. It was eating him the most. Being here, not there. Not watching Shepard's six. Not guarding her.

"Skipper may be a crazy idiot sometimes but when she needs it, she can be a professional to the core. I bet she won't jeopardize your relationship and that with your family." Ashley stood up to Garrus and smacked him on the arm. "Just stop it, Vakarian. You have only... EDI how long till we get to Palaven?" The speaker cracked and EDI replied.

"3 weeks and 22 hours, Lieutenant Commander."

"See. Now think that those 3 weeks are a vacation from her. EDI bring that brittle-boned idiot here, tonight we party. Hard." Ashley smiled at everyone then was pinging Traynor, Chakwas, Cortez, the engineers and others to come for a drink.

"When we reach Palaven *hic* Shepard will ride you till your *hic* turian manhood falls off *hic*. Hehe." With Tali's, joke everyone looked at her shocked. Then at themselves, agreeing the quarian was more drunk that they had initially assumed.

"This is even more loco than I thought. Where is Esteban?" Soon the party grew bigger with more crew members coming along. Garrus, after few more drinks, started to feel he had had enough. Luck was smiling at him, he could slip away unnoticed. Or so he thought. Liara caught him before he could enter the elevator.

"Garrus. Please. You won't be any good to her if you self loath in your cabin. Or... maybe you want me to call Shepard, hmm?" The turian keened in panic. He desperately tried to assure Jane earlier that day that everything will be fine. Now T'Soni was almost blackmailing him.

"That was so low, Liara. She will already be asleep." Vakarian hung his head, feelings of a lost battle wrecking his nerves. "What do you want from me? You know how Turians act without their bondmates."

"Yes. But she's alive, healthy and waiting for you. Stop that and come with me. Relax." He wasn't in the mood for festivities. The feeling of doing something against his will just boiled his blood.

"Give me a break, Liara. Just get Javik to your room and leave me to my business, okay?" The asari frowned angrily at Vakarian and hissed, losing her nerves as well.

"And who is low now, Vakarian? You're right, turians without their mates are just rude assholes." She turned on her heel, cocking her head to say one last thing. "None of your business who I do by the way." Then she left him. At last he could lose some of the tension, being a jackass or not. Guilt would catch up with him later. Luckily Liara wasn't the type to hold a grudge. He went up to Shepard and his cabin. He sat heavily on the bed next to Shepard's nightstand and took a small box from it. Garrus opened the box, an engagement ring shone at him. He felt the small object mocked him, saying ' _I shouldn't be here_ '. No, it should be on her finger, but Shepard never wore it on the missions. Her gloves got in the way. Three more weeks and the ring would be on its rightful place again. That thought was brightening his mood. Yet he was still nervous. He knew his father. Old man was strict, he loved the law and rules. He despised Specters. Most of the time, the two turians never saw eye to eye, with a few exceptions. Shepard may be a hero, saviour of the galaxy, but she was also ruthless, denying law or rules just to get the job done, to execute her way of justice like a hammer. Akteon Vakarian would rather die than let his son kill Saleon or Sidonis. Shepard on the other hand knew that there was no other way to bring justice on those two, beside killing them when they had the chance. He would be lying if he said it wasn't satisfying. It was. C-Sec should change, that was his opinion. Whole bullshit called the Citadel should change. Those stupid rules and regulations, never ending red tape everywhere.  _No!_  Garrus shook his head.  _Don't think about this crap._ He put the box on the nightstand again then took off his clothes. With only the turian equivalent of boxers on he tugged himself to bed. His mind wandered to time he bonded with Shepard. A pleasant memory. And that date on top of the Presidium.

oO Flashback Oo

Garrus helped Shepard into the skycar then sat behind the steering wheel. After a moment of silence she decided to ask where they were headed. He smirked to himself. That was his Shepard, couldn't sit her ass longer than 30 seconds. "Somewhere we're not supposed to." She just grinned at him.

"Now you're talking."

"Ever have that one thing you always wanted to do before you died, Shepard?" He studied her for a moment. She laid back on the seat, warm smile gracing her lips. Smile reserved just for him.

"I've woken up with a turian next to me." He knew the game.

"Still trying to make me blush, huh?" His mandibles clicked in amusement. This game of hers will never end.

"Until it works. So what's your one thing?"

"The whole time I worked at C-Sec, I'd stare up at the top of the Presidium and say to myself: I want to go up there." Mandibles flicking, the memory of that time was so distant. "But I never did. There were 137 regulations telling me I couldn't." Jane smirked. She was just as amused as he was.

"So you got them changed?"

"No. Now I just don't give a damn." He heard her saying " _bad boy_ " under her breath. "I heard that. And I know you like it." She just stuck her tongue out at him in reply. A few minutes later he parked the skycar at their destination. Garrus left, looking around stunned. "Figured it's time to do something stupid just for the hell of it. Might be the last chance we ever get." Shepard got out just after him, her eyes round from amazement.

"It's incredible." He just smirked to himself.  _And that's reaction I was looking for._

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't hope it would inspire a certain… mood." Garrus said. His voice low. Spirits knew he was just this close from purring. Jane sensed it maybe, because her reply was also in a low and seductive voice, which she rarely used.

"Something on your mind?" That minx, going all innocent on me. He could barely control himself. All he wanted was to ravish that woman. But no. There was something important to say now. Time for goofing in the sheets would wait.

"It seemed like you needed time to... figure us out." Garrus made a step closer to Shepard. Inhaling her unique scent. "Are you ready to be a one-turian kind of woman?" Her features saddened a bit, but not her eyes. Eyes that always looked at him with trust, respect and in the end with love.

"The only thing that made leaving Earth bearable was knowing you were out there somewhere."

"I felt the same way. The worst part about the galaxy going to hell would've been never getting to see you again." She became more serious, watching him intently.

"Well, here I am. Exactly where I want to be." Her hands reached his chest. He would give anything to be out of his armor right at this moment. "I love you, Garrus Vakarian." He panicked a bit about her sincere words. He wasn't exactly ready to say those three words right now.

"Wow. The vids Joker gave me… well, they never got this far." He joked, scolding himself internally. But continued on it. "There was the part sleeping together, but this… I don't exactly know what to do." Shepard laughed at his idiotic joke. She was really emollient in terms of his behaviour. Partially due to being an idiot like him.

"You grab the girl and kiss her like you mean it." A challenge in her eye he easily accepted. That was simple. He grabbed her arching her to the back. She wasn't scared, she didn't make any noise, just regarded him with a smile on her lips. Trusting him completely.

"That I can do." And he did kiss her like he meant it. Because he did. At this point he just loved to kiss her. Jane at least once a day sneaked to the Main Battery just to steal a kiss or two… or ten. So he had a lot of practice in that field. He could literally say he was expert in human-turian kissing.

"And rather well." She said when their passionate kiss ended for a second, to catch their breath. Then Garrus made them compete over who was a better sniper. Both of them knew that she missed on purpose. But fact she did it for him was enough. So he played along like he was unaware of her little cheat.

"So… Can you explain to me why you took porn from Joker?" Garrus' eyes widened.  _Crap, I said that?_

"Uh…"

"Don't go all dinosaur on me, space T-Rex. Stop grunting, start talking." He keened in panic. "God, Garrus! We both watched porn, you could have just ask to change to the human one!" Shepard started to laugh. They gazed at the calm Presidium till Shepard turned to him, her hands moving slowly up on his armored chestpiece to lock them behind his neck. "Take me home, Garrus." She didn't have to explain where home was. He guided her to the skycar and they swiftly returned to the docking bay where the Normandy was docked. They entered the ship, five-fingered hand entwined with a three-fingered like it was natural. Like they were shaped for each other. The turian guided the human female up to her cabin. Just in front of the doors leading there he picked her up in his arms. He had read that it was, bridal style.

"For luck." He explained when she looked at him puzzled.

"You know it's after the marriage not before, right?" She giggled and let him take her right to the bed.

"With what I'm planning for you tonight we'll be really close to that." Garrus said and laid her on the bed, positioning himself above. She stopped smiling, her face serious.

"You mean... bonding?" He nodded to Jane and lowered his head, nuzzling her neck.

"Yes… and if you agree." Garrus' head snapped up to look into her eyes, waiting patiently for her answer. His eyes showed a bit of fear. She again smiled, moving her head so their foreheads touched.

"I've dreamt about it for some time, big guy. I was just... I thought you wouldn't want to bond with me." He frowned. Why had she thought that? Vakarian wanted to say something about it but she interrupted him. "No, it's not like that. I just thought... that turians only bond with other turians, is all. My answer is Yes. How is it done?"

"To bond is to mark one. On the neck where it is visible. Turians don't hide their necks. So if someone is covering it, it means he wants to cheat on his bondmate." Garrus stroked her neck, on the left side. "Here. I bite you, you bite me."

"Here?" Her fingers brushed the corresponding side of his neck. He nodded. "Ok. But don't go all soft on me, Garrus. I want a nice mark that will tell every fucking idiot in this screwed up galaxy that I belong to Garrus Vakarian. Understood?" He nodded once more, eagerly. "Beside its meaning… is there something more I should know? Some hidden knowledge?"

"When a pair bond… something happens to them. I can't really explain it, but they start to sense each other. Of course there are times when the bond starts to fade, thus the cheating. But it's because one forgot about his duty." Garrus watched her reaction but she mulled this information with a stoic face.

"Oh… Okay, I can live with that. It's not like we're really ever apart most of the time. We can't forget each other." She grinned at him and he grinned back. Then Vakarian lowered his head to kiss her on the lips, their tongues mingled. He broked the kiss and travelled with his tongue down her cheeks to her neck on the left side.

"Ready?" Jane nodded slowly, watching him in anticipation. Garrus didn't want to have any second thoughts, with one swift move he bit down her neck. He felt her whimper and tense, only for a moment. Her hands clutched to his cowl, embracing him like her life depended on it. His teeth sunk a bit further, the taste of her sweet, delicious blood flushed his mouth. His tongue moved to lick her while he was still biting. Shepard's reaction surprised him… she moaned. He retracted his bite and licked the wound, it bleed but nothing critical. It took a moment to stop the blood, then he took a towel to wipe it. She took off the towel and touched the mark.

"How is it?" Her fingertips brushed every hole made by his teeth. Garrus started to feel panicked a bit.

"Spirits, Jane… I think I got too rough on you…" The woman winced at him. His hand reached her neck. "But on other hand you look… great. From a turian point of view." Shepard nodded approvingly.

"Lay down, Vakarian." She pushed him on the bed. "My turn." Jane leaned to him. Her nose brushed by the left side of his head. She blew lightly to his ear, which made him tremble. Low tones reverberated from his chest. She trailed a path of kisses down to his neck, and without any word she bit it as hard as she could muster. Garrus felt that bite. It was deep. Surprised as she was a human with her blunt, little teeth. Her tongue licked his blood. And something happened, he felt her presence more than before.

"Did you… feel it?" He asked when Jane's face appeared above him, her lips covered in his blue blood. The sight was so sexy. "Or is it just turians that sense it?"

"Now when I bit you… I felt your presence. Differently. I can describe it because I'm an idiot who served in the military. So I'll spare you the philosophical bullshit. But I felt it. I… feel it." She corrected herself at the end, her fiery gaze pierced him. "Now I want to feel even more. Such a greedy person I am. But first we should wipe your blood." Shepard took the towel and cleaned his neck. When she was done he inspected his mark. Another surprise, the cuts from her teeth weren't that shallow. She bit deeper than he could give her credits for. Garrus stood up and pulled Jane by her hand.

"Come, I want to check it." They went to the bathroom, Jane stood in front while Garrus embraced her from the back. Both regarded their markings with smiles, his mandibles flicked with pride. "I feel so good now, Shepard." He purred to her ear. The woman moaned in response so he licked it tentatively.

"Bed, Vakarian?"

"Shower, Shepard." Jane turned to him as started to take his clothes off. He waited patiently, till he was naked. He did the same for her. Then entered the shower, turning on water, kissing and stroking each other. His plates shifted so fast and his cock was already hard, just from the sight of her, her kisses and hands caressing every sensitive spot on his body. Garrus lowered to her breasts, licking them, nibbling them, playing with her nipples. At this point in their relationship he could honestly say that breasts were great. Just like every human male, he was mesmerised by them. That they were so sensitive, warm, soft… he literally could make a list of every positive aspect of them for hours. While he was occupied with her nipples, he felt her hand starting to stroke his cock. He loved those five skilled fingers that could do wonders to him. Garrus' hand reached spots between her legs that made her cry out. He played with her clit, circling it with his middle finger, then he moved further down, inserting it inside of her. She arched her back, not stopping pumping her hand on his shaft. "I want you, Jane. Those sounds make me crazy." Indeed her moans, cries and growls sent jolts through his carapace. He took his hand off her and pushed her against the wall, with a feral growl he took a step, like he had caught his prey in the corner. With no effort Vakarian pulled her up and impaled her on him, moving up and down so his shaft hit the depth of her wet core. "Spirits, every time we do it, it's like my brain reboots so I forgot how tight and wet you can be." Shepard laughed, her red hair stuck to her head, her arms locked on his cowl. With one she reached his fringe and stroked it at the most sensitive place. "Jane, you're such a freakin' tease."

"You love it, Garrus. Now move! I want you, faster and deeper. Pleaaase." She moaned her plea, when he pushed into her harder. After a while she ordered him to take her from behind. She slid from him, then she turned around, leaning on the wall. Water streamed down her back, on her ass. The view made his heart skip a beat. The turian grabbed her firmly, his claws locked her in place. With one swift move he was inside her again, feeling relief. Those seconds away from her damp, inviting core was pure torment. He began slowly, then he increased his pace till he hammered her till their release. They slowly came down from their high, breathing fast and shallow, Jane's face red from exhaustion.

"I love you so much, big guy." She said when she was able to form something coherent. Yet Garrus wasn't prepared to say it back, so he just embraced her firmly. His own way to reply. "Come, space lobster. We used too much water already."

"Who cares? We're on the Citadel anyway. They will just refill it."

"When did you become such a douchebag? It's a mystery to me." Jane giggled and slapped his ass.

"I had a great teacher. Believe it or not. You should see her in action. She met a stoned volus and yelled to him 'Charge!'. True story." He replied to her mockingly. His mandibles clicked in amusement.

"Ha-ha! To the brig, now! I won't allow such insubordination on my ship." Shepard poked him on the carapace. They left the bathroom still wet and laid on the bed.

"Technically… I'm on shore leave. You can't order me around now. Besides, I'm your bondmate." She smiled at him and nuzzled his chest.

"It sounds wonderful. My bondmate."

oOo

Jane was pacing in her apartment. She had asked Victus to organize her something a few days after staying in his house. It's not like his home was bad, no, she just wanted to be somewhere in the center of Cipritine. So now she was here, in an apartment in the freshly restored Cipritine Tower, with high class apartments for important guests of the Hierarchy. The Primarch provided her with levo food and snacks so she could eat with Kasumi. Mackrix would come from time to time, cooking something good for both women. Shepard, each day, went outside to walk around the city center to watch the turians rebuild. To her surprise there were a lot of asari there too, a few salarians and humans as well. She talked with a pair from Earth that came to Palaven a few years back and stayed here for work. In the embassy as she learned. After that she went to the human embassy, opened and working, though few humans were actually there. She connected with Earth from there and talked with Admiral Hackett, getting news about the human homeworld. Now she was waiting for the Primarch. He commed her in the morning letting her know that the ships with Palaven's refugees, were in orbit. Soon shuttles carrying everyone, began landing at the Palaven spaceport where, she had landed, two weeks prior. In one of the first shuttles, the Primarch had ordered that the Vakarians be aboard. So now they would come to her apartment at any minute. Kasumi left her room and saw Shepard pacing nervously, unfinished banana in her hand. "Jane, eat that or it will get black." Jane snapped out of her thoughts, looking at Kasumi.

"What?"

"Banana, it will get black. Seriously." The Japanese thief pointed at the fruit.

"Ah, yes." Shepard stuffed part of it in her mouth. She sat heavily on the couch and munched slowly. "'m nefous." Jane said while still eating.

"I can see that. Don't worry. Just try not to go all Shepard on them, please." Kasumi giggled and sat next to her. She patted Shepard on the lap. "I got a message from Liara saying that Garrus had gone all idiotic because of you and the meeting."

"You shitting me!" Jane laughed at the news. She could imagine Garrus all nervous and saying crap to people.  _I really changed him into a complete asshole. No… maybe not complete. A bit of an asshole._ She giggled to her thoughts.

"I'm not. Really. He said to her that she can go fuck Javik. Seriously. She did by the way." Jane nodded, contented.

"At last. I thought I would have to lock them in a room and tell them to fuck each other or I'll personally kick them out of the airlock. At the end I was tired of their shit. Really." Shepard rolled her eyes, remembering how the asari and prothean sexual tension affected everyone around them. "They will produce interesting asari, I can bet all my money on that."

"Be careful, you are a freakin' millionaire. Don't lose it too quickly." Kasumi warned her half heartedly, giggling.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you." Jane sighed and looked at the clock. "How long it will take?"

"Soon, Shep. Don't worry." Kasumi was right. Fifteen minutes later they heard the doorbell, Shepard unlocked the doors with her omni-tool and stood in front of them. Victus was first to enter.

"Shepard, good day to you."

"Hello Adrien, it's good to see you." Jane greeted the Primarch, exchanging the turian equivalent of a handshake, instead gripping his wrist. She looked beside him, and saw Akteon Vakarian. Garrus' dad was just like him, only an older version, his skin and plates a bit darker than his son's. And next Solana Vakarian. She was something between Garrus and his mom. She had seen photos of her that Garrus had. Late mum Vakarian looked warm and motherly, that were the first things that came to Shepard's mind. Solana's face was warm, her skin and plates were between grey and red, with a short fringe like every turian female. Her mandibles flicked in agitation. Senior Vakarian on the other hand was all tense, his mandibles stuck to his face. Suddenly both Vakarians stopped, sniffing then regarded Shepard in disbelief. Jane watched them tense, her hand protectively on her abdomen. She didn't know what would come next.

oOo

**I already have chapter 9… something nice will happen :D**


	9. File 09: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, enormous thanks for Razzberry31 for correcting my horrible mistakes :*

**Yay chapter 9 :D Few surprises, I hope you'll like them. Please leave review, please enjoy, please stay tuned :D Hurr!**

**As always, enormous thanks for Razzberry31 for correcting my horrible mistakes :***

**Again, enjoy!**

oOo

Solana was a good turian. She obeyed her parents, did everything to please them. They wanted to raise her and Garrus as turians they would be proud of. It didn't go well with her brother though. Sometimes she envied him. He could do literally anything. Of course there were things he did because his father said so. Like dropping his Specter training and enrolling in C-Sec just to please him. She knew the bullshit on the Citadel made Garrus crazy. He often called her and complained about never ending red tape. That's why he took the first chance he found to escape. With a Specter. Father was displeased, lightly speaking, when he got to know about it. He was even more displeased when he found out that Garrus was on a human ship with a human Specter.  _Human-turian ship._  She corrected herself. Then he was furious when Garrus dropped his Specter training again and left C-Sec after this human Specter...  _Shepard was her name._  Then she had died. Soon after the funeral he disappeared, for about one and half years or so, then he had made his last call. She had listened to it, wondering if she will see him again. Dad just gave up at trying to understand his son at that point. Anyway, Garrus was lucky, he was like an Askarot, an animal, feline-like for humans, roaming the Palaven woods and always winning against the odds. To her surprise he returned after, what he called, a 'suicide mission'. Solana was happy, he came back to them, Mother could see her son before her death. They didn't even have time to mourn her when the Reapers attacked Palaven. Turians were the military might of the galaxy, but against those sentient machines they were nothing. Her planet was burning and she could do nothing. It was sheer luck that, despite her injury, she and her Father had managed to escape. Solana later learned that Garrus survived again and joined his Specter. Her female sense whispered to her that there was something between her brother and that human. The way he talked about her, the way his eyes looked when he talked or thought about the woman. It was something beyond fighting buddies or friends. She knew it very well. That's why when she entered the apartment Primarch Victus had brought them to, she knew exactly why this woman smelled like her brother. She regarded the human, her red short hair, her strange glowing scars and glowing eyes. She was small compared to the average turian. Then with one glimpse she found the mark on her neck. A bondmark. But there was something more. She inhaled deeply. There was another turian in the room. Two to be precise, but one scent was fading. That turian, a male, was here a few days ago. Yet another one was here, next to the human. Then Solana's eyes travelled lower, to the Specter's stomach. It was covered protectively by her five-fingered hands, just like turian females would cover their abdomens while being with child. Realisation hit her hard.  _She is pregnant! Spirits! With a turian!_  Solana slowly turned to her father who was as shocked as her. Solana saw Akteon Vakarian regard the human woman with wide opened mandibles when seconds earlier they were glued to his face. She heard a giggle so she turned to its source. It was the Primarch laughing at their reaction. "I knew it would be like that! Your faces, all of you, Shepard included, are priceless. Miss Kasumi, please take a photo."

"Already did, sir." Kasumi also was smirking, having the time of her life. "I need to send it to our Shadow Broker. God, she will laugh so hard." Shepard snapped from her shock and frowned.

"Kasumi Goto, I forbid you to send anything to Liara. Or Tali. Or anyone else." Then she turned to the Vakarians to greet them properly. "I'm sorry. Ah… um… I'm Commander Jane Shepard, Alliance Navy, Council Specter. I'm honoured to finally meet you." She offered her hand to Akteon and shook it in the turian manner. Then she turned to Solona and both women did the same. "And this is one of my crewmembers, Kasumi Goto." She pointed at the other human.

"It's a pleasure." Solona greeted Kasumi and turned to the Commander again. "The honour is ours. You are the hero. I'm Officer Solona Vakarian, Engineer of the 45th Platoon, 3rd fleet. And this is my father, Akteon Vakarian." Garrus' sister pointed at her father who still hadn't said a thing. Only an echo of his shocked hum still reverberated in his chest. "Dad, please! Say something." Solona hit him lightly with her elbow. That worked and old Vakarian mustered to say something.

"Ah, yes. Akteon Vakarian. It's a pleasure to meet the Saviour of the Galaxy. We are in debt to you, Commander. What you did up there was splendid. The galaxy should have more heroes of your kind." He said, dipping his head in front of Shepard. The woman blushed at Vakarian's speech.

"It was nothing, I did it for everyone. For myself as well. And Garrus." Shepard looked around, she spotted a couch and pointed at it nervously. "Let's sit, shall we?" When they were sitting, the Commander wanted to ask them something but instead smacked her forehead. "Shit! We don't have anything dextro to eat or drink." Solana wanted say they didn't need anything but the Primarch was first to talk.

"Miss Kasumi, let's go and buy something so the Commander and the Vakarians can talk a bit." The thief nodded and left them with Adrien. Goto leaving visibly panicked Shepard. Solana cleared her throat and stated bluntly.

"You and Garrus are bonded." Her dad coughed but remained silent. Shepard only nodded, her cheeks slightly red. Solana knew human facial expressions, she had worked with humans before. "From how my brother talked about you I know that you two are very close." Father coughed again. "And don't mind my father. He's just a bit... Please dad, don't."

"Are you feeling well, Mr. Vakarian? Is there anything I could do for you?" The commander asked with true concern. Solana felt she could even like the human female.

"No, it's fine. So, Spe... Commander. How long have you two been... um, bonded?" Shepard looked at the ceiling, clearly calculating. Suddenly her omni-tool pinged with an coming vid-comm. "Around 8 months. Please excuse me, my doctor is calling." She opened the vid-comm. Solana watched as a turian female appeared on the holo-screen. "Hello, doc. Something wrong?"

"I should be one asking that, Shepard. I just got pinged about your heart rate. Blood pressure is elevated! I told you it's bad for the baby! Your body had encountered too much trauma during the war, now you need to be extra cautious. Spirits, you are like a toddler. How many times do I need to repeat it? Maybe I'll just record myself to spare your time and mine." The human woman sent an ashamed gaze at Solana and Akteon.

"Umm, yeah. Vid would be great. But really, I'll calm down now. I can't talk, doc. I have important guests. We will speak later, okay?" The turian female growled quietly but nodded.

"Fine. But please, I beg you, try to calm down. Drink some water or... what was it called again... ah, tea! Yes, drink tea. Shakria out." The hologram vanished and Shepard looked at them again, apologetic this time.

"I... I'm sorry. I..." Shepard stuttered. Solana sat next to her and smiled, hoping that the woman knew anything about turian expressions. She did, gracing Solana with smile as well.

"Don't worry, Commander. Tell me about the baby. I can smell it and, what's most shocking, it's definitely turian." Shepard nodded again, slowly. For a moment she seemed to gather her thoughts.

"Well, to be honest it's around 70% turian. Other 30% it's human." Solana was sure she looked as dumbfounded as her father. Shepard saw it so she explained quickly how it happened. "But please, don't tell Garrus yet. I already get messages from my crew telling me that it's hard to deal with him. And... it's nearly 5th months. I'm scared about David, that's his name… that pregnancy, it's so unique and a first for me."

"As you wish, Commander." Akteon Vakarian spoke at last, he had warmed up a bit, Solana could tell. Thoughts of having a grandchild softened the old man quite fast. Solana had heard his nagging about getting a decent man and having a child for quite some time. To her surprise her Father hadn't even bothered to mention her Specter status.  _Maybe he sensed something in her. She must be different from other Specters he's met... or humans he met._ Solana also felt that Shepard was different from the humans she knew. This woman was really something else. Maybe that's why Garrus' sister immediately trusted her.

"Please, call me Jane. Or Shepard, everybody calls me Shepard. Sometimes I think no one knows my real name, to be honest. Only Garrus uses Jane… sometimes." The Vakarians agreed, their subharmonics sang with approval. Akteon Vakarian smiled at the human and leaned into her.

"Can you show an old man his grandchild?" Jane smiled wide, her eyes shone with happiness. She quickly taped on her omni-tool and in a matter of seconds the hologram of the baby showed.

"It's a live-feed. Doctor Shakria got me an implant to monitor the baby. That's why I can also watch him. Because it's a 'him'." Vakarian hummed in pride. Solana accompanied with a happy hum of her own. She could wager all her credits that her dad was in awe, regarding his almost turian grandson.  _He dealt with it quite fast._

"So it's a male. I don't know what to say... I... I need to apologize, Jane. I wasn't really pleased about my son joining you. I was angry when he chose to fly across the galaxy on a human ship. Befriending and caring so much about a human woman. Mourning you so much when you, huh, died. But, it's not that I'm some raging xenophobe. No... As you probably know I worked for C-Sec, after the war with humanity. I tried to be fair to humans, believe me. I don't hate your species. I just... had other plans for Garrus. Yet he did what he desired to, in the end. Now I am happy he did so. My son bonded with a remarkable woman. I couldn't be prouder. You saved the galaxy after all." Jane turned a darker shade of red.

"It wasn't just me. My crew, my friends, other species. With great help from the Primarch and turians, with Urdnot Wrex and krogans. With the asari, salarians, quarians, hell, even the geth, batarians, volus, hanars, elcors. Infamous Aria, Queen of Omega, shared her troops and resources to stop the Reapers." Shepard leaned into them, whispering confidentially. "Not to mention the rachni and an ancient species that I found, the Leviathan. That was some weird shit, trust me." Solana regarded this tiny woman in disbelief. So it was all true. This one human gathered all that military strength, all the galaxy's resources, to fight the Reapers and won this war. "What motivated me the most was Palaven on fire. I came to Menae to find the Primarch... and my heart nearly stopped at the sight. I was this close from a mental breakdown." Her thumb and index fingers almost touched. "And then your son appeared... with a smug face he said he would find me the Primarch. God, seriously... I thought I would punch him. Without Garrus I wouldn't be here to be honest. He was my reason to fight." Both Vakarians listened to her in silence. When she had finished, Akteon stood up and approached her. He took her hand in his.

"Jane Shepard, I'd be honored to welcome you into our family. You and the little one in your belly. My late wife would be overjoyed. Pity she can't see him… Pity she can't meet you. Her death made me see things in a different way, my actions, how I treated my son." Shepard regarded him in silence. Tears slid down her cheeks. It was the first time that Solana had seen a crying human. Salty scents reached her nose. When the Commander calmed down they sat and talked about the baby. To Solana's surprise, her father hadn't said anything about the names Shepard had chosen. Soon the Primarch and the other human female came with dextro food and drinks. After a while Solana really could tell that her father had calmed down. He asked Shepard about the fight, what happened on the Citadel, what happened after. They compared the state of Earth and Palaven. Later Primarch Victus had to leave but before he did, he opened his omni-tool.

"Mr. Vakarian, we've checked the status of your house. It's uninhabitable at the moment. We have a spare apartment in this building."

"They can stay here, Adrien. There is a lot of space in the apartment. If you want of course." Akteon agreed to that plan.

"Splendid, and you will have time to get to know each other. I need to go now and meet with Hierarchy. Have a nice evening."

"Yes, Primarch sir." Akteon straightened his back and saluted the Primarch. Solana did the same. To her surprise both humans just waved him goodbye and he responded with the same gesture.

"You are really close with the Primarch." Solana wanted to know the story behind it. Shepard smiled.

"Yeah, well he was aboard the Normandy for at least 2… or was it 3 months? Then we had contacted each other when he was gathering turian forces. He was with me on Earth and we spent time on the Hashir during our travel to Palaven. He's a good man." Old Vakarian could only nod, yet a sad keen escaped his subharmonic. "I knew you were friends with the late Primarch. Primarch Fedorian, yes?"

"Yes. Such a good man, a great leader. I lost a lot of good friends because of this cursed war. I saw my planet burn, people decimated. Children and teenagers killed on the streets. Sometimes I feel terrible for being alive." The turian keened sadly. Solana was there, when her father watched people die around him. He was devastated.

"Please, don't say that. I know the feeling. I also saw children die, on Earth, everywhere. But we all fought to be free. We won. We need to move on and learn from it. I learned a lot. Especially how to kick the Councillors asses when they dismissed my... ah "Reapers" crap." Jane mimicked the turian councillor. "I should have punched Sparatus that time."

"You already hung up on them, Shep." Kasumi replied, patting the woman on the back.

"Good ol' times." Solana started to laugh. She couldn't imagine Jane hanging up on the Council. "And Tevos... God, that bitch. I'm waiting for their call, I really am."

"From what I know Councillor Sparatus and Councillor Tevos are heading toward the Citadel." Akteon said. "You still want to be a Specter after the birth?"

"Ehh, yes. I think I do. That's my job after all. A well paid one. And I need to pay my crew and for the Normandy's fuel and eezo." Jane sighed leaning on the backrest. "The Alliance gave me the Normandy. It's my ship. I need to earn for its needs, and crew and also for my son." Kasumi frowned at Shepard.

"Shep, your a friggin' millionaire. You can fly the ship for 100 years with what you looted." Akteon turned to Solana, puzzled. They both let out a confused hum to each other.

"Don't forget the money we took from Cerberus, Kas. It's not only my looting skill. You were the one who hacked their accounts." Jane heard the turians confusion and explained that she has this hobby of looting mercs and slavers. They had talked for hours when doorbell rang again. Shepard checked on her omni-tool as to who it was and let him in. "Kas, food has arrived. Yay!" Solana could sense the other turian who was in the apartment few days ago. Then he entered.

"Hello. Where are my favourite hungry humans?" Mackrix came in and froze at the sight of the other turians. He hummed to say he wasn't a threat, so did Solana and Akteon. "Pardon my manners, Lieutenant Liosos Mackrix, also a cook for several platoons of the 2nd fleet." Both Vakarians greeted him. Soon everyone sat by the table and ate dinner. After that Shepard went to her room to catch some shut-eye. Solana and her father went to their rooms and unpacked. Later her father came to her room to make a call.

oOo

Garrus couldn't concentrate on anything. He had been waiting for any news from Shepard or his family. He checked his omni-tool for messages or to know what the time on Palaven was at the moment. The turian had waited long but at last he got pinged with an upcoming vid-comm. It was late evening on Palaven. Garrus opened the call to see his father and sister. "Father, Sol. Good to see you. How are you? Are you on Palaven?"

"Yes, idiot. We are. We are in your bondmate's apartment to be precise." Solana barked at him. "I can't figure any smart reason you haven't told us about your bonding."

"It was really awkward, son. We entered the apartment only to sense you inside. That was so embarrassing... why you may ask... Because my son forgot to tell us such an important thing!" Akteon growled at Garrus. The latter dipped his head in shame, humming his apologies. "Luckily for you, son, she's a remarkable woman. So I'll spare you the talk this time."

"I'm sorry."

"Spirits watches over you, Garrus. If you were here I wouldn't be that nice to you. I thought that me and your mother taught you something… anything! Now it turns out all our teachings were futile. Well, at least you helped Jane during the fight." Akteon folded his arms, his gaze strict. Garrus felt like a kid again, when he did something bad. "At least your sister is more decent and we somehow managed to clear all this mess."

"Yeah, Garrus. But I'm still pissed. Really pissed. Jane is such a nice person."

"She was… nice?" Garrus asked, dumbfounded.  _Spirits, she was nervous and panicked. If she was normal Shepard it would all go in a different direction. Thank you, Spirits, thank you._ He thought to himself.  _She would go all Shepard on them… that would be bad… really, really bad._

"What? Shouldn't she be?" Solana growled. "Not everyone are asseholes like you, brother." Garrus' father turned to his daughter and rose a hand to silence her.

"Solana, please. Now's not the time." His head moved to the camera again. "When will you arrive on Palaven?"

"In three weeks."

"Good. I hope our house will have been rebuilt by then. Now we're staying here, with Jane and Miss Kasumi." Garrus almost let out a panicked keen.  _That is bad. If only she will behave normally…_

"Where is she?"

"She's sleeping. Her doctor called because she had high blood pressure."

"Again? Spirits." Garrus shook his head. Feeling something was wrong again struck his mind.

"Nothing major. But her doctor was angry. I think it wasn't the first time... Anyway, let's finish for now. I'm tired. We'll talk tomorrow." Young Vakarian nodded and rose his hand in a turian good-bye gesture.

"As you wish, dad. Garrus out." He closed the connection, still looking at the place where his father and sister faces were seconds ago. It's not that he was ashamed of Shepard's behaviour. Far from it. There were times she was just… an insensitive bitch. Frankly speaking. He could just hope she would try to be a decent person. He didn't mind her quirks, they were one of the many reasons he loved her so much. It's just that his father would find them… repulsive. He was strict, a good turian after all. Obeying laws and orders. Garrus thought it was strange his father didn't mention her Specter status at all. Pinging from his omni-tool snapped him from his thoughts. Shepard was calling him. Quickly he opened the connection. "Yes?"

"You know it was embarrassing, right?" She said without any greeting, anger obvious in her voice. Garrus nodded, he was already told so not long ago.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I should've told them sooner." The woman only shook her head, displeased.

"I knew already they could smell your scent on me. When your father and sister entered the apartment, they just froze. God, Garrus. I didn't know whether to hide, run or just stand there like an idiot." A heavy sigh escaped her mouth. "I chose to stand there like an idiot by the way… but later it was nice. Your father isn't that bad. I like him. And Solana too. She's nice… Hello, EDI."

"Shepard." EDI's voice rang from the speakers.

"ETA?"

"Two weeks, six days and 17 hours, Shepard." Jane cocked her head and nodded.

"Good. We will party hard, tell that to Joker." After a few seconds EDI replied.

"Jeff said: "I'm so excited I almost broke my leg." Shepard snorted and relaxed.

"Heh. So, Gar-bear, you got me any souvenirs from Cyone?"

"Beside a large stock of eezo and dextro/levo food?" She raised her brow at his reply. "Nope."

"Aww, it hurts me so much. You will have to double your efforts to please me when you arrive." Garrus grinned at her. That was his Shepard.

"I'll think of something. How are you?" He asked, regarding her face for signs of anything wrong. "I've heard... that... your doctor got a bit angry."

"I just got too nervous and doc called me. God, she's as strict as Chakwas." Jane winced, folding her arms. "I don't like that."

"You will, Shepard. Or I'll tell Chakwas your disobeying your doctor. You know damn well what Karin will do, don't you?" Shepard's eyes widened, then she frowned.

"I'm done. I won't talk to you for a century. That's it, Vakarian." She said with feigned fury. He just waved in reply, dismissing her.

"I don't care what you do to me or how long you won't talk to me. I care about your health, love. That's important to me. So now you will be a good girl and will try to watch over yourself, is that clear?" Shepard agreed.  _Spirits, she won't ever change._

oOo

Two weeks and six days later Shepard laid on the bed. Doctor Shakria was so tired with her insubordination that she had had enough, ordering her to bed rest, which Kasumi and Solana were supervising. Shepard literally could go only to the bathroom and back. Her heart rate and blood pressure were elevated because of the Normandy's impending arrival. Doctor Ionnas Solus had to create a special medicine for Shepard to strengthen her exhausted heart. For those past days since she had met the Vakarians, she had gotten close to them. They were really good people and easy to like. They didn't even bat an eye about her occasional swearing or strange behaviour, which she felt good about. Maybe the reason behind them being nice was her pregnancy, but she hoped they were just like that. She prefered honesty over false friendship. There was only one hour until the Normandy would dock at the Palaven docking bay. Shepard tried to calm down but her efforts were futile. Solana came to her room, a nervous hum told Jane that she already knew. "Doctor Shakria called me. She will be here in 15."

"God, why?" Shepard raised her hands in defeat.

"You know why, Jane. I told you to calm down, to rest. Why can't you obey your doctor?" Solana came closer and sat next to Jane's bed. The turian female raised her hand, pill in the center. "Here, take this."

"Eh. It's hard for me to stick to doctor's orders. Doctor Chakwas can tell you something about it." Memories of Doctor Chakwas dragging her to the med-bay after every mission, crossed her mind, Jane smiled. She took the pill and swallowed it. "Besides, the medicine that Doc Solus made for me stabilized me already." Solana just shook her head, feeling that Shepard was just a lost cause in the matter. Soon Jane was asleep and stayed that way till she heard pinging. Primarch Victus called. "Adrien, what's up?"

"Your ship is in sight, Shepard. You happy?" The Primarch grinned to her. She felt it was strange that the Primarch of Palaven could actually grin like that.  _He's a good friend, and a strange turian._  "I got a message from Shakria that you're on a bed rest order and I can bring you only one person. That would be who, exactly?" Jane snorted.

"Bring me my pilot, Joker. We will party." She joked. Primarch Victus flicked his mandibles in amusement. "Heh, no. Bring me Garrus Vakarian, of course. And please apologize that I can't be there. Tell them I'll come to the Normandy tomorrow."

"As you wish, Hero. Primarch out." Just seconds after the connection closed, Arteria Shakria came to the room. Jane smiled apologetically at her.

"I know, doc. I know."

"Good. I told the Primarch that you can see only one person. One, that will make you calm." The turian hand raised with one finger stretched to emphasise her words. "If you're good, I'll let you meet with the rest of the crew tomorrow."

"Yessir!" Shepard saluted. "I will, sir! But can I go to the living room? I can lay on the couch and..."

"No. You will stay here. That's punishment for insubordination. Now get some rest." Shepard pouted, watching Shakria leave.  _Great. I got what I deserved._  Soon she dozed off again, a light military sleep. The Primarch's voice woke her up. He greeted everyone. Seconds later she could hear the voice she loved so much.  _Garrus._  Her hands clutched on the blanket.  _Should I get up? Doc will get furious… but I need to see him now._  Her internal debate ended with the decision to leave bed and go to Garrus. The meds she took made her a bit dizzy, she leaned on the wall. In the same moment Doctor Shakria came in, Garrus after her. Shepard looked into his eyes, trying to believe it's not a dream, that he really was there with her. She was so focused on him that the nagging of Doctor Shakria flew somewhere, not reaching her at all.

"Jane…" His voice was telling of his relief, just like his subharmonics. Garrus' eyes regarded her whole, stopping at her belly. "Jane…? What is… When? You are… Who…?" She could tell he was getting angry and suspicious with each word he stuttered. Before she could get angry and get another nagging from the Doc she stopped him with one gesture of her hand.

"Before you ask something impossibly stupid and unleash my anger, when I can't get nervous and shit because of my condition. I'll show you. Come here and shut up." Garrus closed his mandibles tight. She could tell he was still angry, but didn't say a thing. He came closer slowly, she opened her omni-tool and showed him their son.

"Garrus Vakarian, meet your son - David Mordin Vakarian." The program connected to the implant in her womb started and the hologram of their baby appeared in front of Garrus. He was quiet for a long moment. Staring at the hologram, not moving. His eyes wide.

"He is… turian." He said in the end.

"Doctor Shakria estimated that around he's 70% turian. Only 30%, he's human. His appearance at least." Shepard looked around to see if the turian doctor was present, but she left and closed the doors behind her so they could have a moment of privacy. Shepard closed her omni-tool and came closer to him. "I'm sorry, Garrus. I should've told you long ago…" She was interrupted by his hand enclosing her in a hug. He nuzzled her hair, then the right side of her head, travelling down to her neck.

"You will tell me everything later, Jane. Give me a moment, I desperately need this." Shepard hugged him, her hands circling his waist. She could hear his subharmonics growl and purr.

"I'm home." She said to his chest.

"Me too." His low voice was all she needed at the moment. Their eyes met and in a matter of seconds they were kissing passionately. The room so hot all of sudden. Garrus broke the kiss and touched his forehead to hers. "You're shaking, Shepard. Lay down." He laid her on the bed, on her side then lay next to her. Face to face. "Now tell me everything. I don't like this Shepard. You never lied to me, you never kept secrets from me." Jane sighed, her hand reached his scarred mandible and stroked it lightly. She locked her gaze with him, trying to collect her thoughts. She said everything from the beginning: her request of having a baby with Garrus, Mordin's success, the moment she started the therapy. She explained why she did it and Garrus listened to her. "I just don't understand why you haven't told me that you were pregnant."

"I didn't plan it at all… I thought it would go sideways. Then I woke up, alive and pregnant. I was scared, love. I… I still am. What if we lose him, Garrus? My body was devastated after the war… yet he survived in my womb. That's a fucking miracle. I didn't want to tell you… because if something happened to him, if I'd miscarried… I wanted to spare you all this crap. You weren't yourself while away. If you knew about David... You would go crazy."

"And what about you, huh? Who would support you if not me, silly? Besides... You give me far too less credit about that. You assumed it and that's all. You said you trust me yet you keep your pregnancy a secret, Shepard." Jane trembled, she hadn't heard Garrus talk like that to her ever. Accusation, anger. He huffed with his nose to calm down. "But I'll forgive you only this one time. Pregnant women are moody, so I've heard." She snuggled to his chest.

"Thank you. I know it's hard to deal with me. I know that it will be even worse now. I'll never lie to you again. Or keep secrets. I promise." Garrus nuzzled her ear. She could feel the tip of his tongue brushing her earlobe. His purr made her happy beyond understanding. Having him near again, she felt whole.

"I know, Jane. I know. So tell me, why David Mordin exactly?"

"I haven't told anybody about it. It's for you only. Listen." Shepard told Garrus what she saw when she was dead for a minute. "I don't know if it was real or just made up by my sick mind. I know that because of those two we can sit here and talk. With our son in my belly." Garrus' head turned down. His hand rested on her curved abdomen.

"Is everything fine with him?"

"As far as I know, till now everything is fine. From a medical point of view he's also good. No signs of dextro/levo allergy. He's growing fine. The rest you saw with your own eyes." She opened the hologram again. "Look here, those will be spurs like yours." She pointed at the fetus' legs. Then she turned the hologram. "Look, carapace and cowl. And mandibles. Here, the beginning of his fringe."

"Spirits, I can't believe it. It's real, yes? Jane, I beg you, swear to me it's not some shitty joke."

"No, it's not. He's real. We're going to be parents, big guy." Vakarian moved his gaze to Shepard. Smiling. "What?"

"You're such a damn liar, Jane. 'Biology may not cooperate' my scaly ass." She smiled at him innocently, turning off the omni-tool.

"I didn't know if it would work, you know. It wasn't a lie back there." She moved closer to him, her body flushed his. "But at least we know how a turian-human baby looks." The woman started to kiss Garrus' neck when a loud rubble escaped her stomach. "Time to eat. Let's down go to everyone. I want to hear how your sister and father are scolding you. That will be fun." Garrus stopped her from moving.

"Wait. I have something for you." He took a small box from his pocket. Then reached for her left hand. "It waited patiently but now is the time to wear it again, don't you think?" Shepard nodded eagerly. The turian put the ring on her finger. She regarded it and started to cry.

"God, Garrus, you need to stop being so damn sweet. I'll get diabetes." Without any more words she pulled him closer and kissed him like her life was depending on it. "Hey you." She said after.

"Hey."

"I missed you, space dinosaur. Let's go I'm starving." Garrus bent to her stomach, nuzzling it with care. "What?"

"I want to say hi to my son. Mind your own business." His gloved hand stroked her belly. "My son. That sounds damn good." He purred to her stomach. To their surprise, something moved in there. "Huh?!"

"He moved! He moved when you purred to him!" A few seconds later Shakria came into the room in a rush.

"What is going on here? I thought I made myself clear, Shepard." The doc folded her arms, watching them with an angry frown. She growled at Garrus, so he replied with an apologetic hum of his subharmonics.

"Doc, David moved! He really moved!" Jane was excited. As it was her first pregnancy, she didn't know a lot of things. A few times she promised herself to read about it, but everytime she tried to, she dropped it because of her irrational fear. She was afraid of what she could read.

"Oh. It's normal for this period of pregnancy. I should have informed you. I'll send you some materials." Shakria opened her omni-tool. Garrus stood up and approached the turian doctor while she was searching for documents.

"Doctor, please send them to me. She won't bother to read anything."

"Hey! I read Mordin's materials... and..." Jane shut up when Garrus sent her an angry gaze. "Whatever. Do what you want, I'm not talking to you anymore." Vakarian only rolled his eyes. He exchanged addresses with Shakria and soon his omni-tool pinged with uploading files. "Doc, can I go eat something with everyone?"

"Yes. Lieutenant Mackrix came to cook some, ah, goodies." With a loud 'yay' Shepard almost jumped out of the bed. Garrus had to catch her. "Spirits, please be careful. You are my worst patient so far. I think I need to contact the Normandy's doctor."

"God, please don't."

"Please do." Both Shepard and Garrus said that at the same time. Shakria snorted and left the room. They went to the rest, had a nice dinner with the Vakarians, Kasumi and Mackrix, Shakria had to leave to go to the hospital. Later the Primarch and turian cook also left them and Kasumi Goto packed her things. She had decided to move to the Normandy, letting Shepard and Garrus spend time with his family.

"You two look good." Solana smiled at Garrus and Shepard. Jane was nestled at Garrus' side, embraced by his arm and half lying on the couch. Both Solana and her father sat comfortably on the armchairs. All four sipping hot beverages, enjoying family talk.

"So I've heard, multiple times." Jane nodded, her face oozing with happiness that her bondmate was next to her again. She turned to look at him. "I couldn't do shit without him. And I mean it."

"Wrong. You would..."

"But not as stylish, yeah I know that Mr. Too-handsome-to-be-taken-seriously." Solana started to laugh so hard, she couldn't control it.

"I deliberately took a rocket to the face to gain some credibility. I remember when I came to Palaven with half my face patched up. Mother wasn't pleased that her beautiful son went to the wrong neighborhood and got his face disfigured." Garrus said, half-joking. Akteon sighed.

"Calling Omega the wrong neighborhood is a huge understatement, son. I don't really understand why you went there in the first place. And we haven't really talked about it." Garrus regarded his father, mandibles shut tight. Memories of Shepard's death and his mental state after that wasn't his most favourite topics. Also remembering about her panic attacks, when she thought she was spaced again, all were terrible.

"He wasn't himself that time." Jane said quietly. "And it's entirely my fault."

"Jane..." Garrus wanted to protest. He wanted to assure her she wasn't at fault. She didn't choose to die. It just happened.

"No, it is, Gar-bear." The woman patted his hand resting on her hip. She turned to Akteon. "Since Garrus joined me on the Normandy... we became really close. Like we knew each other for centuries. I took him on every mission. He was there when..." Shepard's voice cracked. "When..."

"Jane?" Solana asked, her subharmonics sang with concern.

"It's about Saren..." Garrus explained but their family was even more puzzled, judging their confused hum. "Eh... he was indoctrinated. He was... no one saw it, before it was too late. After he died it turned out he had found a Reaper artifact that led him to Sovereign. He was exposed so much that it was hard to reach him. Spirits, I don't know how Shepard did it, but at the end she managed to talk to real the Saren. But it was too late, Sovereign manipulated not only his mind but also his body. It turned out that almost the whole of him was synthetic. Anyway... he wasn't a villain in the end, he was some poor bastard that got unlucky... and brainwashed."

"We couldn't save him... I couldn't do anything... and it got worse. God, so many lost their lives..." Garrus hummed to her in a soothing tone, one that always could make Jane calm. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. Having the safety of the whole galaxy on your shoulders is quite a burden. We heard rumors about Saren, about you. Hearing about it from someone who saw everything is completely different." The older Vakarian turned to his daughter. "We were here on Palaven, getting only scraps of information. Garrus wasn't talkative either." His son huffed, exasperated, trying to explain. "Spare me the 'that was classified' crap, Garrus. Of course he told me about everything when he was here on Palaven. If he wasn't my son I would send him to hospital for mentally disabled turians. Pity the Council was blind almost to the end."

"Well, without Sparatus' intel it would have got shittier." Shepard said, mulling her own words. "Hmm. If I put it that way, thanks to him I got Garrus from Menae."

"Dragging me into hell again."

"Complaining?"

"Wouldn't even dare. That was a helluva ride. I'll get bored of that soon, that's all I can say." The older Vakarian started to laugh. Shepard and his children regarded the older turian, not understanding his merriment. "Um, dad?"

"He he. Do not worry about boredom son, soon you will be extra busy." His eyes landed meaningfully on Jane's belly. "By the way... you need to plan a lot of things now. Plan and prepare yourself. Your life will change, that I can assure you." Both Garrus and Shepard looked at each other. Realisation hit them hard. A lot of questions were unanswered. Where would the baby be born? Where would they live? What would they do after? And other important things concerning their future. The Vakarians changed the topic of conversation to talk about their rebuilt house. Meanwhile Shepard was deep in thought. They spent the time together until everybody was too tired.

"You are awfully quiet." Garrus said. He laid himself carefully next to Shepard. "Tired?"

"A bit, yes. But also... we need to think about lots of things. Especially those concerning our son." Garrus watched her with his blue eyes, thinking about what she just said. His warm hand slipped under her tank top, lifting it almost to her breast, therefore exposing her curved stomach. He put his hand on it, sending a warm, pleasant feeling. She loved his hands. Even though they were taloned, he could be so delicate. Of course there were times she wanted them to be rough, to claw into her skin. But now he was carefull. Jane gave him time to think.

"Our son... love, it's still so new to me. We will think everything through, but now... let me just be happy to be with you again. When we parted. When you sent that message. I thought it was over. My world stopped." The look in his eyes caused her pain. Her whole chest hurt. Like that time, when she saw him at her funeral. But just second later they were bright again. His happy hum made her at ease. "You are here, Jane. Alive. I love you."

"Me too, Garrus. I love you too." He purred in content. She nestled her head on his arm. His hum flew through her like lullaby, his hand still warming her belly. She drifted to sleep sooner than she had thought.

oOo

**Too much fluff or no? ;) I hope you liked Solana POV, when I wrote first version of this chapter, POV was Shepard's but then I though: "Why not Solana's? Why the hell not?" Ta-dam! Here it is.**


	10. File 10: Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Razzberry31 for correcting and great support, you're da MVP here!

**Chapter 11! Yay :D I had to say this one was fun to write. It's shorter a bit though. Sorry. I hope you will enjoy this one as well. If you have enjoyed other ones as well of course, hurr. Thanks for Razzberry31 for correcting and great support, you're da MVP here!**

oOo

Garrus was watching his bondmate while she drifted to sleep. His little squishy human. Naturally, at this point he didn't care what species she was. He also dismissed the idea of being a xenophile long ago, as no other human female was like Jane, affected him like Jane. He moved his hand onto her pregnant stomach, covering it protectively yet with care, so his talons wouldn't even touch her delicate human skin.  _Spirits, she's human. Race of weak and screaming savages, so they taught us in a boot camp. Yet she's the strongest woman in the galaxy. All mine. And pregnant with my son._  Garrus froze for a second.  _Son. I'll be father._  He could feel something start to change in him. Like his mind started to shift. The only thing he could think of was to protect his mate and offspring. Even if that meant protecting them from himself. But there was also the thought of becoming something more than mates, being bonded to each other was something more than just a mark. Getting married, change this silly Shepard to Vakarian, settle down somewhere.  _Where she would like to live? The Citadel? Earth? Palaven?_  He opted for Palaven, but they always decided together. Of course Garrus sometimes let Shepard decide or agreed to do things her way. On the other hand she agreed with him or let him take control. He even thought she liked him to be in charge, taking this burden off her. Yes, being in command was a burden. It's no walk in the park. It's a huge responsibility. She was a born leader on the battlefield, on the Normandy, with her crew. But when she was away from all of it, in the confinement of her cabin or on shore leave, she wasn't Commander Shepard. She was his Jane, a person like any other. With her fears, quirks and everything else that made her just Jane Shepard. Garrus regarded her sleeping face. Tired from fighting, scarred, marked with cybernetics. Her red hair now short. The woman's gracious neck, collarbone and arms. Her chest moving up and down, slowly, with each calm breath. Vakarian could remember her uneven breath while she was having nightmares. He always soothed her night terrors with a song of his subharmonics. That always made her sleep calmly again. Garrus' thoughts focused on Shepard's curved abdomen. The hologram of his son flashed in his mind. The little one's turian body. Almost turian, with an almost human face. He's a turian-human hybrid after all.  _Will that cause him problems? Being different isn't a good thing after all._ He shook his head, dismissing the idea. _What the hell am I even thinking. The son of Jane Shepard and Garrus Vakarian. I bet he will be more badass than me or her._ Garrus grinned to himself. He dozed off soon, her steady breath was the best lullaby for him.

oOo

Garrus woke up startled in the morning. It was 10am Palaven time.  _Spirits, when have I slept for so long before? Not woken up by Shepard or the clock's alarm? Or EDI…_ Giggles snapped him back to reality. Jane was watching him and laughing. "At ease, soldier. We're on a vacation. A well-earned one."

"The idea of a vacation is foreign to me. I need to practice a bit… maybe some goofing-off with my woman would be a good start." He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. "Mmm."

"Sniffing me again. You are sooo gross." She laughed, his breath tickled her skin. Garrus' hand trailed the shape of her breast, he looked down, interested.

"They got... bigger?" He squeezed them with each hand, testing, calculating. "Yeah. Definitely bigger." His head moved lower, sniffing. "And the smell is different. There is still your scent, but there is also a different one. Sweet one."

"For fuck sake, space lizard. Can you stop it already?" Jane moaned. She started to stroke his fringe then moved to the soft skin beneath it, scratching it lightly. "Wanna use your reach, maybe? Let's see if it's still set high." Vakarian pulled his head from her.

"You know I'd love to... but I don't know if we... should." He pointed at her pregnant stomach. "We have extra passenger down here. I don't want to hurt both of you."

"Sweety, stop the bullshit. Of course we can't go rough. We can... make love. I already asked doc about it." Shepard moved closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. The turian growled, his waist was really sensitive, and he loved when her legs were placed around it. Generally the waist for turians was an important erogenous zone on their body, with its sensitive skin and the side of pelvic bone. "I missed you. Now that I have you here, I need you so much." With the green light, Garrus could start to kiss her, lick her, touch her. Still there was worry in the back of his head, though. Some of his protective instinct, was now multiplied by Jane's condition, made him extra careful. He lightly stroked her, touching with care and attention. Shepard in turn trailed the skin between his plates with her dexterous, little fingers, driving him insane. She could tell he wanted her just from his moans and hums. Vakarian's subharmonics told her everything she wanted to know. No words were needed. Of course there was also the more visible aspect as his groin plates shifted and his cock was already outside, hard and ready to mate.

"Spirits, woman, I can't live without you. No Vakarian without Shepard." Jane smiled, trailing kisses on his neck, biting it on his bondmark.

"No Shepard without Vakarian. We are one, Garrus." The last words, his name, she whispered to his ear. She tugged his pants, trying to get them off. He stood up and did it by himself. "Mmm, that view is all I need right now." She slid from the bed and let him take her tank top and sleeping pants off. His body almost against hers, his plates might be rough and rock solid, but he was so warm. She could sense his warmth even when not touching. A three-fingered hand roamed her naked frame. Fingers carefully trailing every curve of soft skin, stopping at her most sensitive spots. He drowned in the sight of Jane, standing here, naked, just for him. Shepard knew she could trust him with her life. His hands cupped her breasts, his special attention on her brown nipples, just like coffee she loved to sip and distract him with occasional slurps. Then he stroked her sides, coming closer, his arms around her waist, stroking her buttocks, those two cushions that were so nice to squeeze or slap, when they were in the mood for those kind of games. Vakarian lifted her and laid her gently on bed again. He wanted to taste her again, taste more of her than just kissing or licking the woman's neck. And he tasted her, licked every inch of this wonderful body, inhaling her now different smell, but still so nice, so hers, that made him drown with lust. He licked lower and lower till he was where he wanted to be, between her thighs, drinking her, making her squirm from pleasure, moaning his name like a prayer. His tongue was circling and massaging her clit or entering her so wet, so sweet core till she couldn't take it. Till she couldn't gasp, not even trying to say anything coherent anymore. Garrus usually tortured her with his tongue while she was on her high, extending her orgasm, but not this time. He moved away, watching her blissful face as she descended from her climax. The sight for noone else. Just him. Jane's breath evened after a while, she opened her arms in invitation which he eagerly wanted to accept when Shepard's omni-tool pinged with an incoming call. Shepard frowned, looking angrily at her wrist. "The fuck? Councilors are calling." She looked at him. Then she opened her tool as she wanted to turn off the device, Garrus stopped her.

"Don't. Pick it up. We have time." He stood up and gave her, her tank top. "But put this on first." Jane snorted, yet she regarded him with question. "As the only voice of reason in this room, I need to remind you that... they are your bosses."

"No shit, Sherlock." She growled while putting on her tank top. "Okay. I'll talk to them. Lay down." Jane pulled Garrus to sit on the bed, he leaned on the backrest. She opened the vid-comm with the Councilors. The asari councilor, Tevos showed on holo-screen. "Councilor Tevos, my favourite asari ever." Jane said with a mischievous smile, irony in her voice. She moved to Garrus, on top of him and coaxed his cock with her other hand. He couldn't say anything but the panic rose in his chest.

"Shepard. We need to talk." To Garrus' shock and disbelief she lowered herself on him, his tip entering her.

"Oh really? I'm sorry, councilor, I'm in the middle of… some calibrations." Jane looked into his eyes.  _Spirits, payback is a bitch, isn't it?_ She wiggled her ass on the turian's dick, pushing it in further, adjusting to have him in the best way. "Bye!" Jane closed the connection and lowered herself to his hilt, Garrus' cock fully sheathed inside. "That was fun, you were right to pick up her call." Garrus growled, he didn't know if he should fuck her first or scold her. Yet he was sure some punishment was in order. He grabbed her waist firmly and locked her on him, she tried to squirm, to move on his cock but her efforts were futile. "Hey!"

"Jane." His low rumble made her still. "You…" Garrus lifted her up by an inch. She moaned, but he stopped and held her. "Damn, teasing minx. Will I ever get you to behave?" Again he lifted her.

"Fuck, Gar-bear…" Jane tried desperately to move, to ease her tension but his grasp was to strong. "She deserved it!" The woman almost cried, she felt his hard dick inside her, touching her sensitive spots.

"Jane…" Garrus' growls send jolts to her sex through his shaft. She couldn't stop the helpless tears.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'll apologise to her, I swear! Just please… I beg you…" He was contented with her reply, not prolonging this small torture of his. He started to move her up and down on him, feeling her wetness and warmness was already too much to handle. Yet he was pleasantly surprised he was withstanded this long. He gained control over himself after this long time being without Shepard. They boosted their pace, looking at each other, feeling each other, drowning in pleasure and feelings. "Garrus… Christ, Garrus…" He was almost there but didn't want to finish so fast. Vakarian moved his hand to support her back while he laid her on the bed. "You read my mind, you damn turian genius." She grinned to him, hands stroking his mandibles.

"I just think about your comfort." Garrus took one of her leg and placed it over his arm, gaining even more access to her core. "Like this?" His talon ran up her thigh slowly going up the toned, olive skin.

"Yep, that's good… But don't bend it too much… and move that scaly ass." He smiled at her, mandibles flaring in amusement. Garrus rocked into her, feeling himself close again. She was close too, her muscles constricted around him, milking his cock. "Garrus, yes! Faster!" He responded in kind, his pace faster than before, his rocking lost the rhythm, became more frantic. They orgasmed together, moaning each others names. Jane grabbed him and pulled him to her, hugging him. "God, Garrus, I thought I wouldn't ever see you again. I thought we would never be together again. I was so scared." He stiffened, he knew the feeling. He knew it too well. Vakarian shifted them, lying on his side, stroking her hair while she desperately clung to him.

"Hush. I know. I'm here. And always will be." They lay on the bed, embracing, not daring to say a word. That moment, there was only the two of them in the whole galaxy. No world outside, no problems, nothing. Just this one turian, just this one human. And their unborn baby that started to move again when his father purred in the bliss of the moment.

"Your son woke up, hun." He could sense those twitches inside her belly. A new life that they brought to the world, waiting patiently till it was time to come out.

"Spirits, Jane. Everything happened so fast. I still can't believe it. I fear it's a dream and I will wake up on the Normandy without you." Shepard moved back to look at him, a warm smile, he cherished so much, splayed on her face.

"I doubt you would dream about something like that... Calibrating on the other hand, that's far more possible." She mocked. Garrus laughed and placed his forehead on hers.

"You tease. Let's get you some breakfast and call Tevos back." She smiled at him, he could tell by her eyes shining brightly every time she did.

"Give me a moment. We're on a vacation, I want to laze about and do shit for the next few months."

"Okay. But you will call her anyway. Today." The woman pouted, displeased at how things turned. She couldn't just dismiss the issue now, when Garrus was around. If Tevos called a few days earlier Shepard would have just dropped the connection or would have answered it just to disconnect. Like she used to. But now she had to talk to the Council. Which was just a pain in the ass, nothing else. "And you will at least try to act decent."

"Okay. But I'll make them nominate you a Specter." Garrus sent her a blank expression. It wasn't like he didn't want it. He did. But knowing Shepard, making them do anything involved swearing, blackmailing and a big ass amount of threats. Of course they could just get lucky and the Council would agree. Doubtful, but there was always the possibility.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. You and me, Council Specters roaming the galaxy and kicking ass with your style and my guts. It would be fucking great." Shepard kissed his nose. Her smile and bright eyes said to him that she was already daydreaming about this kind of future. "Come on, sweet boy, let's get up. I want to eat something. I'll cook for you, Mackrix taught me." Garrus growled at her mentioning another turian. "You jelly again? So sweet."

"Can't help it, it's a turian thing. I don't want any other turians around you." Shepard laughed while she scrambled out of the bed. She went to get fresh clothes so Garrus could watch her slender back, round ass and lean legs, all nicely shaped. Her tanned skin still a bit glossy from their previous activity.

"He's bonded, you know? To an asari that was born here on Palaven. As for the cooking lessons, your sister also taught me some recipes. Ugh, I need a shower." She picked up all her clothing and turned to see Garrus still laying on the bed. "Get up you lazy turian ass, lets shower together. There is a limitation on water so its better if we go in together." Garrus couldn't stop his lustful growl. "No, no, no. We can't bang each other too much or doc will forbid it. Come on, here's your clothes." Shepard tossed his black civvies on his face. After a while they were all clean and clothed. Solana and Akteon were already in the kitchen. The turian female jumped to Shepard in an instant.

"Good morning, Jane. How are you? Feeling alright?" Shepard nodded enthusiastically, patting Solana on the arm. Both women started to prepare breakfast. That was their routine, preparing meals and chatting. Jane felt at home surrounded by her new family. She wondered that, if her parents had lived, would she have had such a breakfast. All in all, she was a rebel teenager when Mindoir was attacked, while she just ran from the house after a big fight with her mom and dad. When she went back they were dead, and some butt-brained batarian slaver wanted to catch her. She was just lucky that an Alliance patrol came in time. She wasn't a good child. Always getting into some kind of trouble. Always with black eyes, skinned knees, and a bad attitude. Truth be told, those troubles stick with her always. Even now. That memorable person, that straightened her attitude a bit was Captain David Anderson. Because of him she enrolled in the Alliance Navy, stuck to it and passed the N7 program. He was like a father then, changing to her friend much later. With him, even as a superior in the military, she felt like his family. But he was dead, her only family were those three turians and the Normandy crew. Friends that would always support her. With Ashley as the exception, but the woman got her shit together somehow. With that Shepard smiled to herself, while mixing a dextro salad for the turians. She would see Ash and the rest soon. After breakfast she went with Garrus to their room and called Councilor Tevos, rerouting the display to the larger holo-screen. They didn't have to wait long for the vid-comm to connect.

"Specter Shepard." The asari's face showed up on the screen. It was clearly visible that she was angry over their earlier talk. A deep frown on her forehead was the best indication. Seconds later the image broadened and the turian councilor, Sparatus, also appeared.

"Councilor Tevos. Councilor Sparatus."

"Shepard." The turian dipped his head slightly."We've heard you are on Palaven. How are you?" Jane regarded them for a moment, wondering if they knew already about her pregnancy.  _I bet they got my hospital records, bastards. No sense in hiding anything._  Jane faked a smile, nodding.

"Everything is fine, Councilor, just need a proper rest. In my condition I have to take care of myself. Garrus Vakarian's family is very supportive of the matter. Yesterday the Normandy reached Palaven so I have my bondmate here with me." The turian hummed in approval. As far as Jane could tell, she was good with her answer. Tevos on the other hand showed symptoms of nervousness.  _Oh, the asari is angry about me being with child, huh? No wonder, she's in her matriarchal age and hasn't found a good enough lay to produce the next asari. Oh poor Tevos, how I don't give a single flying fuck about you. You can't even imagine._  "As you already know, I will need a break now. And some maternity leave too." The turian hadn't shown any surprise so far, which proved Shepard was right. They did know already. Before Sparatus could reply, Tevos started her rant.

"Shepard, what you did was unethical and dangerous. I demand you terminate this pregnancy as soon as possible. This is outrageous!" Tevos was huffing in anger, her nails clawing the skin on her folded arms. Shepard regarded her with both shock and disbelief, but soon her eye started to twitch angrily. Garrus knew that twitch, he knew what would happened after.  _Spirits, they are utter morons. Shepard was right about them._ He leaned on the wall, folding his arms and waited for the imminent doom. First, Jane started to laugh, maniacally.  _First step, now she will stop._  So she did, regarding Tevos with disgust.

"You gotta be kidding me, bitch. You asari think that your cunts are special? Oh, I'm sorry, brains. Because you meld or whatever it's called. You can shove that order so far up your ass that it will come out of your filthy trap, you motherfucking slut. God, why I even bother?" Sparatus' mandibles twitched nervously. His gaze slid from the asari to Shepard and back.

"Um, Councilor, I don't think it's necessary…"

"Councilor Sparatus, please. This is a clear violation of all rules and regulations and…" Shepard didn't want to let the asari continue her rant, interrupting her mid sentence.

"As far as I know I haven't violate any. Professor Mordin Solus came up with this therapy for dextro/levo couples and it was, according to all laws and regulations, a valid therapy. You asari want to breed with any race and keep that privilege to yourself. But I'll tell you what, Tevos, you won't have the monopoly for having children with whomever you want. And if you want to piss me off, I can send this footage of our nice conversation to every fucking news station galaxy-wide." Tevos wanted to say something but Jane didn't let her, continuing. "I'm going to give everyone the possibility to have their own, uhm, hybrid offsprings. From what Solus explained to me before he died, and I won't even mention that his death was for the krogans to cure the Genophage, that therapy is for all dextro and levo species. He worked according to all laws, regulations and whatever other shit you tossed in. Not only will humans and turians be able to breed, but also quarians and every other race. Councilor Sparatus, do you have anything to say about the matter?"

"Not really, Specter. We called you to talk of different things. Without any data I can't state my opinion." Shepard clasped her hands, then pointed at the turian.

"Look, Tevos, at least Councilor Sparatus' got his crap together. After all of these years I thought all of you were complete and utter retards. Faith in the galaxy restored." Garrus couldn't contain his snort any longer. Jane turned to him and smirked. "By the way, because I saved the whole fucking galaxy from the Reapers, I have one request and then you can fuck off, because I need a vacation, rest and then some time to give birth and raise my child." Because Tevos was in some kind of trauma, only huffing and growling, Sparatus lead the conversation on.

"And that is?"

"I want my bondmate and future husband, Officer Garrus Vakarian, to be nominated for Specter status immediately. I don't think you need his resume or anything. He already did so much he should be nominated king of fucking everything. " The turian councilor didn't need any proof, he just nodded. Nominating another turian Specter was a piece of cake for him. He still needed some kind of confirmation from the asari. She only nodded, still eyeing Shepard with an angry scowl.

"Of course, Specter. I hereby nominate Garrus Vakarian a council Specter. Is he present?" Garrus took a few steps to be in camera range. "Ah, Vakarian, good to see you."

"Likewise, Councilor." Garrus dipped his head.

"We'll skip the ceremonial part, shall we? And your specter status will be sent in a week or so. Our people are working on restoring and bringing our whole database online, you will need to wait. As for both of you, please enjoy your vacation, you earned it. Also, our sincere thanks are in order. You and your whole crew managed to end the war and restore peace not only by destroying the Reapers but also curing the Krogans and brokering peace between the Geth and Quarians." Shepard rolled her eyes. Thanks from the Council was last on her gift list.

"Yeah, pity you weren't really helpful until hell showed up at your doors. And I was the one taking care of it. I hope you learned something. I reeeaaally do." Sparatus wasn't even bothered being offended by her words. He knew Shepards' way of interacting with them far too well. "At least you got better at the end."

"I'm really sorry about that, Commander." Jane waved her hand dismissively, as she didn't want their apology. No sense in being apologised to by them, as she just didn't care at this point. "And about the matter we called. We want your opinion about…"

"Oh! That's fucking great. Now you want my opinion?"

"About nominating a human councilor."

"Listen, Councilor, I don't give a fuck about who will be nominated. It's the Alliance's problem, not mine. You are closer to Earth than I am so go and ask like normal, sane people do." Tevos only snorted, she was too angry to even comment on Shepard any more.

"We thought you may be…"

"ME?! God, you are brain damaged beyond repair." Shepard smacked her forehead, dealing with those two was just too much for her at this time. She only hoped Shakria won't burst into the apartment screaming at her for being a child. "I don't want to want to deal with your kind any more now than when you gave me the job. Political bullshit is the worst kind of bullshit I'm allergic to."

"If that's your answer, we will ask the Alliance."

"Yes you do that." Shepard shifted from one leg to another, she was already tired from standing and listening to the Council. "If that's all, I want to finish our nice talk. I'm too tired for this."

"Fine, Shepard, please rest and have a good day. Good bye." Sparatus dipped his head toward both Garrus and Jane then closed the connection before Tevos could say anything more. The woman turned toward Vakarian, a grimace on her face. Garrus could bet everything, that she had had a hard time believing any of the conversation just now.

"Oh, oh… That is not okay! You believe it?!" And he was right. "And Tevos?! That bitch. Gosh, I should have nuked Thessia when I had the chance. Damned Asari with their superiority issues! They have kept prothean artifacts for themselves, they think they can control everything! They want to…" Jane would rant about Asari for hours, but Garrus had to stop her before the doc showed up and put her on bed rest til the end of her pregnancy. He just hugged her firmly and soothed her with a hum.

"Shhh… shut up idiot, or you won't go to the Normandy." Jane clung to the turian, desperately trying to stop herself shivering from anger. She had to steady her breath and calm down quickly or he would be right about Shakira. "But I wonder… you could be councilor, Jane, that would be awesome."

"When I asked you about being Primarch you dismissed the idea. Now you telling me to join the Council? And what I would do there? Hmmm?" Garrus just shrugged, knowing that it was just impossible for Jane after all. "I would shoot their asses off."

"You're right. You can't be involved in politics… it would cause another galactic war. And that would be most the positive outcome." Shepard laughed for a second. He knew her too well, he knew she was still furious and shaken by Tevos' rant.

"Garrus… she wanted me to… no, I don't want to even think about it. I hope Sparatus will do something about her." Jane moved back, exhaling deeply. "Good you're with me, love, or I would have had a hard time coping with all this crap. "

"Don't think about it Jane. Let's go to the Normandy and have a big-ass party."

"We already prepared everything with Kas, you know? Let me check." Jane sent a message to Kasumi and soon the confirmation came. "Yeah, we're good. We can go. Just grab your dad and your sister."

oOo

Joker was sitting in his pilot seat, waiting for his captain, for Shepard. She was a friend, one of the few he had. People were always coming in and out of his life, but somehow he knew that, that woman was different. That woman and the Normandy were the only solid things in his life. And EDI of course, with her metal body. He knew there was no chance of leaving either of them, he belonged to that ship, to that crew. Jeff remembered the time when they lost the SR1. That was the worst days, weeks, months of his entire life. Shepard died for him. He would give everything to die instead for her. Joker hadn't said to anyone, but he heard Shepard dying. He was the sole witness of that, hearing her screams when she suffocated, her sobs, her pain. Sitting by himself in the last rescue pod. Her helpless "Garrus" just moments before she went silent. He couldn't look in the mirror after that. Looking at his miserable excuse for a face. And there was the face of a devastated Garrus, the whole crew, flashed in his mind. But especially that one turian. The pilot knew Vakarian and Shepard were an inseparable force. He saw how she felt lonely without him, when he went for his Specter training, then when she was resurrected and couldn't find him. How she feared for her Garrus when he was somewhere on Palaven. Joker was good at reading people, knowing their feelings. He knew damn well that those two had a thing for each other from the start. The way Shepard looked at the turian, interacted with him. Simply speaking, they were destined for each other. Joker might be a good friend of Shepard's but she had one best friend, and that was Garrus Vakarian. But he felt good being just a friend, a crew member, her family. He felt she treated the Normandy's crew as the family she lost long ago.  _I wasn't on good terms with my parents. For me, you people are like family. You are like a brother to me, Joker._  She said once, while making her rounds to check on the crew, stopping for a longer talk with the pilot. He felt the same, almost. Still knowing that she was also his CO after all. Leaving her on the Citadel was heartbreaking. He wanted to rescue her, but he couldn't. Orders are orders, and Joker couldn't risk so many lives aboard the ship. That's why he miscalculated the route. That's why they ended up on Cyone instead of the rendezvous point sent by Hackett. Later he also felt devastated about EDI. Joker turned to look at the AI. She was sitting on the co-pilot seat, checking the Normandy's status again. "You know, beautiful, she won't even bother to check that."

"I know, Jeff. Just a habit."

"Since when you have developed habits?" He mocked her. Joker was aware that since he unshackled her and since she talked to Shepard about humans, their reason they do various things and about their feelings, she became more…  _human, I suppose? She had even developed an interest in kissing and hugging. I wonder if she feels it… I'm afraid to ask._  Anyway, EDI didn't reply to his question, just smiled, still typing on her holo-screen. "When will they be here?" Joker asked, staring impatiently at the airlock.

"Garrus sent me a message 5 minutes ago. They should arrive in 23 minutes and 20 seconds. Traffic jam not applied, as there's none."

"Yeah, don't have to tell me. I saw what it looks like. Compared to the photos I saw before the war... It's the same on Earth I bet…" He didn't want to think about the estimated number of dead in the whole Galaxy. He was too good with math to do it now. He knew too well that the ratio was too high to be able to sleep at night without nightmares. Hell, he still had nightmares. Thankfully the whole crew was very supportive toward each other, they had kept each other sane since the SR1. Shepard's work. She had this thing, this important thing, that inspired people, made them better, made them care for each other. Look at Wrex, from a merc doing shitty jobs, to clan leader. And Jack? Working for the Alliance? Teaching biotic kids? Still cursing like hell, though. Yup, Shepard had the ability to make people better. Take Garrus for instance. When Joker thought about his first meeting with Vakarian, he was just another C-Sec Officer, blocked by red-tape, blocked by his superiors, with a giant stick up his ass. He wanted to do something, he wanted to bring justice to bad people, but he couldn't disobey orders. Commander Shepard showned him that the red-tape was just illusionary, and when you want to bring justice to idiots, you just do it.  _That's why she let him kill Saleon, that's why she let him kill Sidonis, that's why this guy started to beat people with that stick he pulled out of his turian ass._ Joker smiled to himself.  _Yeah, Garrus got better._ Both the pilot and turian got along better together on the SR2, Vakarian opened up to the rest of the crew, especially those Shepard was also close with. On the other hand, treating some with mistrust, like Jacob.  _No one liked Jacob._

"Jeff!" The man jumped on his leather pilots chair. EDI bent towards him, surprising the shit out of the him. "Jeff, I've been calling you for 3 minutes and 24 seconds now. What's wrong?"

"I was just lost in thoughts, EDI." He sighed, leaning on the backrest, watching her face above him.

"Should I offer a guidance system for you, Jeff?" The AI asked, deadpan.

"No, I… god, it's just a figure of spe-... and you're making fun of me. Wonderful." Her robotic lips turned up in a smirk. Jeff pulled her near him, kissing her. "I will punish you later for that." Joker wondered if she really felt the the way he did.  _Oh, hell, doesn't matter._  In the end, though, if both of them felt good there was nothing to think about. "What's up?"

"Shepard and Garrus will be here in 20 seconds, Jeff." Joker felt a rush of happiness. Soon the Normandy will be whole again. His CO was back. He limped to the airlock, waiting for the doors to swoosh open. He looked toward the CIC, the whole crew was already assembled there, waiting for their beloved captain. Just seconds later the doors opened, revealing Shepard and Garrus, Primarch Victus behind them and also three turians he didn't know. To his first surprise, the Commander wasn't in any enviromental suit, she was just in her casual N7 outfit.  _What the…?_ The second surprise was… a strange bulk in…  _What the actual fuck?!_

oOo

**Another cliff-hanger because they are so much fun :D I beg for forgiveness, I'm the worst piece of shit walking on this damned planet. Please, put me on the space ship, launch it out of Earth and toss me out of the airlock. I don't deserve anything more than that xD Javik would do that, calling me worse than a primitive I bet.**

**Joker POV, because why not? Solana was fun, but this one was even better.**


	11. File 11: Normandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Razzberry31 for correcting and great support.

**How are you, folks? I'm back with another chapter ;) yay! **T** **hanks for Razzberry31 for correcting and great support. She become also an author recently, you can find her fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4978891/chapters/11435398.****

oOo

Garrus and Jane left the apartment with the Vakarians only to meet Primarch Victus outside, waiting by the skycars. "Good to see you all, ready?" Jane greeted the turian with a broad smile. Garrus regarded them and wondered when they had become such pals.

"Adrien! I'm so glad as well. Is everything prepared? I hope Kasumi hasn't had a hard time gathering everything?" Both Shepard and Adrien shook their hands in the turian way, then Garrus also greeted him. Then Primarch turned to Akteon and Solana.

"Of course we prepared everything. Let's go, we have to take our get good doctors and we can have our celebrations." Shepard gasped, not daring to comment about taking Doctor Shakria and Solus along. Why she thought she won't see Arteria today?  _I invited her myself, god, she won't be pleased about my health stats today. Great._  Everyone got to the skycars and departed for the Cipritine docking bay. It took them less than 30 minutes to get there. Shepard regarded the town, it's small traffic. She hoped soon it will get better, that soon it will be the greatest turian metropolis as it was before the war. On the other hand she knew it would take time to replenish the number of inhabitants on the planet. Before the war there was over 6 billion turians living here. Now? She wouldn't dare count. She wouldn't dare ask Adrien. Risking nightmares and heavy self loathing was too much to handle right now. Jane focused on buildings, turians were fast to rebuild and fix their architecture. Maybe because it was simple, nice white buildings made not only of angular shapes, but also round and smooth ones. Shepard imagined that turian architecture would be all straight and strict, just like their ships. How she was surprised when she saw Cipritine. She saw turians from a different perspective. Another thing that was somewhat surprising to her, was the lack of pollution and gardens. They placed them literally everywhere. Long ago when Shepard and Vakarian were discussing Palaven, she got to know it was a very clean planet. Turians forbade heavy industry on their homeworld, moving it to almost uninhabitable satellite planets. They based their power supplies on clean energy from their sun and running water. That's why Palaven's pollution fell almost to 0. It was strange to Shepard to breath such clean air, to see long distances clearly, or to swim in the clean waters of the ocean. Jane was deep in thought when Vakarian shook her arm lightly.

"Look." Her gaze travelled by one of his three fingers, pointing at the docking bay. At one particular ship.

"Normandy!" Shepard smiled, seeing her ship that she missed so much was a true miracle to her. She wanted to be with her friends, her crew as fast as possible. Jane felt her heart start to beat faster from excitement, she had to steady her breathing.  _Remember! Shakria is in the other skycar._  Shepard scolded herself. She shook her head and looked at the Normandy again, a pure beauty to her. They approached the landing zone and landed a few moments later, she could admire her baby from up close. They went up on the stairs leading to the airlock, she felt happier and happier with each step, squeezing Garrus' hand firmer.

"Breathe, Shepard." The turian leaned into her, his playful tone made her snort.

"I am, Gar-bear. I am." Before entering the ship she turned back to everyone. Noticing someone was missing. "Where is Mackrix and Doctor Solus?" Shepard looked around, she found them by the bigger skycar, taking some crates out of it with a few other turians and an asari. "Ah, yeah, I know. Don't mind me."

"What is it?" Garrus was interested. Shepard didn't want to reveal what she had planned for the crew. He tried to get it out of her but her lips were sealed.  _Damn little human. She's tough. My interrogation skills failed big time._ He thought to himself while regarding five crates on the landing zone. And they got even more there.  _Interesting…_  Shepard shook her head.

"I won't tell ya, you nosy turian. Uhmm... You don't have actual nose… like mine… Nevermind."

"And what is this?" He asked, pointing at his equivalent of human nose, when they entered the decontamination chamber. "This is a nose, Shepard."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand dismissively. "And you don't have ears. 2:0 for me. God, why is this taking so long. Every damn time…" All of them waited for the process to be done. It took a few moments, then the doors swooshed open and she saw Joker, EDI was behind the pilot. She could bet she grinned like an idiot.  _Which I am actually._  The man regarded her first with a big smile then his face turned from mild surprise to utter shock when he saw her belly.  _Ah, yeah. That one. This uniform soon will be too tight._  "Joker! So good to see your crippled ass out from the pilot seat!" The woman closed the distance to Joker with few steps. They embraced, Jane had to be extra careful with him. She could feel he was stiff from shock. "At ease, soldier. You take Garrus' stick and put it up your ass or something?" The turian behind her started to laugh.

"I just lent it to him. Don't break it, Joker." Shepard started to laugh as well. The pilot also smirked, losing his tension a bit.

"Ehm... Commander? You okay?" He gestured toward her belly.

"Duh! I'm just pregnant, Joker. That's not contagious, trust me." Shepard turned to EDI and almost started to cry. "EDI! I'm so sorry! When Garrus told me… I was this close to destroying you! I didn't mean to! I didn't know it would turn out like this!" She hung herself on AI. EDI responded by patting her on the back.

"I'm good, Shepard. I've calculated every outcome. That one was most the probable. That's why I disintegrated myself. Garrus, Tali and Jeff put me together again." Jane nodded, still clinging to the AI. "Don't be sad, Shepard. From what I've just read on the extranet, pregnant women should stay calm." Jane smirked.

"Yeah, so I was told. Lots of times." Shepard collected herself and gestured toward her guests. "Meet Garrus' father and sister. Akteon Vakarian and Solana Vakarian. Akteon, Sol, this is my pilot and the Normandy's AI, Joker and EDI. Oh and this is my doctor, Arteria Shakria. She's just like Chakwas. I think I don't have to introduce the Primarch." They greeted each other and then Jane turned to the CIC and froze. The whole crew regarded her in amazed silence. Shepard smiled to them and saluted. Everyone saluted back. The woman was overwhelmed, seeing everyone alive. She went to them, regarding each face. Each of them was important to her. Tali, Liara, Ashley, Vega, Javik, Kasumi, Steve, Traynor, Gabby and Donnelly, Chief Engineer Adams, Chakwas, and everyone else. Smiling at her, some crying out of joy. Now she could really tell, she won. The Reapers are gone, everyone is here. In silence she went up on the podium behind the galaxy map. Garrus was walking behind her, standing next to the stairs, regarding everyone with a turian grin, his mandibles flaring in amusement. "I am happy beyond imagination. We are here, alive. I need to thank you all. We kicked the Reapers ass and stand here, sharing the moment of joy and victory. It was tough. We all knew it. There were times I thought we wouldn't win. I won't lie to you all. I thought that I…" She accented "I" in the sentence. "... would fail. But! We won with our mad skills, people! So the whole universe knows, that no one can screw with us! And by us I mean every damn race in this screwed up galaxy! We gathered everyone and every resource. It is all thanks to you. I would pass you thanks from the Council… but fuck them as they fucked us in the time of need. My sincere thanks to everyone and each of you. I love you guys! I really do! You are like my family." She lowered her head in a bow. "Thank you." Huge applause broke out. Everyone was shouting and clapping their hands. When it became more quiet she moved her head up. "Before I inform you about a few important things, let's welcome on board Garrus' father Akteon Vakarian and his sister, Solana. There is also my doctor, Arteria Shakria, please Karin don't be jealous. Later you will meet also Lieutenant Mackrix and Doctor Ionnas Solus, surprise surprise! He's the nephew of our dear, late Mordin Solus. And now! I have an announcement, guys. On Admiral Hackett's order, the Normandy is now mine. And I want you guys still on the ship. If you want of course." Everyone made a huge noise again, cheering for Shepard.

"We want to be here!" or "We will stay with you, Commander!" They shouted, she knew they were sincere. They would stay with her for a life-time.

"Good. Except you Vega, Hackett told me you have to go to Earth." James started swearing in Spanish. "The other big news is… I am pregnant. As you can see." She regarded their shocked faces. Almost everyone was shocked except T'Soni. "Liara, my beautiful Shadow Broker. It's so nice to know you hacked me again." Liara blushed in purple. Jane laughed.  _Good to know some things won't ever change._

"You are pregnant, Shep? Goddess, that's unbelievable!" Liara feigned her surprise but failed miserably.

"Since when?" Jane asked, playful smirk on her lips. She could bet, it was since communications with the Normandy was up again.

"Since comm-arrays were in range."  _Yup, I was right. I'm a fucking fortune teller. I'll start my business on the Citadel first thing when I get there._ Jane shook her head. Meanwhile Garrus growled at T'Soni.

"And you didn't tell me, Liara? Seriously?!" Liara pulled her hands up in desperation. Jane could tell from that far she was shivering. "Spirits, that's damn good to know…" While Garrus was just mumbling to himself with anger. Jane clarified who was the father and about the therapy. Vega and other few men shouted to Garrus.

"Good for you,  _Compadre_! Congratulations!" Shepard knew they wouldn't question her life choices, all her crew would just be happy. All the hustle and bustle died again when she raised her hand.

"And now, I have some surprises for…" She couldn't finish as Garrus went up to her and interrupted.

"Before you show us this all secret surprise of yours, I want to ask something of you." The turian took her hand and looked into her eyes. She felt her cheeks blush. "Will you marry me?" The woman froze like a broken computer, trying to process what he asked right now.  _We're already engaged, what does he mean?_

"We are already engaged… I don't…"

"I mean getting married for real, Jane. Actual ceremony. Like in a month." Shepard mulled it. She felt it was a good idea. She wanted nothing more than to be Garrus' wife. They just needed time.

"Of course I will, Garrus. But we need two months." The turian let out a relieved breath. "Joker needs to fly the Normandy to Earth and pick up everyone. I need Jack, Miranda, Zaeed… oh! And Wrex and Grunt too!" The pilot started to laugh.

"Fine, Commander, I can fly this space cab and take everyone. EDI how long it will take?"

"With taking Urdnot Wrex and Urdnot Grunt into consideration, it will take almost 3 and a half months." Almost everyone made disappointed sighs. "The Urdnots could fly here by themselves, though, Shepard."

"EDI… can you imagine Krogans landing on Palaven? Is that even possible? Adrien?" The Primarch was leaning on the wall, regarding the whole scene from the back. Suddenly he was in the center of attention so he straightened.

"It's fine by me. I'll just inform the Hierarchy that we will have special guests."

"Okay." Shepard nodded then turned to Garrus. Her hand reached his mandible, stroking it with love. The idea she would be Jane Vakarian was heartwarming. All her dreams would soon come true. "Yes, big guy, let's get married." The turian just grinned at her and bent her slightly at the back, kissing her.  _"Awwww!"_ , whistles and other loud noises broke from the crew. When Shepard and Vakarian finished, the woman turned to them again. "Come on, people, I have some presents for you all. Group in ten and come to the Mess Hall." The whole crew did as they were told too. In 15 minutes the whole crew was in the mess hall, stunned by what Shepard actually did for them. There, on tables, they saw a great variety of levo food, freshly cooked from real ingredients, there was also a part for dextro, with various dishes. Soon everyone had full plates with food, enjoying themselves greatly. Having real food, not processed, one was something so longed by them. Shepard was talking with Liara, Samantha, Tali and Gabby, telling them about the pregnancy and showing them her little son.

"I still can't believe it, Shepard." Tali's eyes shone bright behind the mask. Jane could easily say that she was excited. "And it works for quarians too?"

"Yup. You can choose any boy now, my beautiful space fairy! God, Tali, I missed you so much. I missed all of you, girls. And starting tomorrow we're going to just lay about and do shit. Because we earned it!" The Commander rose her cup of apple juice and they toasted to her words. After some time of small talk and multiple rounds around the crew like she used to do, Jane found Liara again. "We need to talk."

"I know." The asari nodded. Shepard agreed with herself long ago to drop the subject of Liara's hacking her to get intel. No sense, it was her work as the Shadow Broker after all.

"I know you know, Liara." She just sighed. "Come to your lair, Broker, we can get some privacy there. I hope you haven't gotten any Yagh there."

"Not Yagh, just one particular prothean though. I think we should invite Garrus and the Primarch as well." Shepard just rubbed her forehead. She wasn't in the mood to have a serious talk, but the matter was urgent. They went to fetch Vakarian and Primarch Victus and all of them went to Liara's room. Garrus knew already what they would talk about, but Adrien was puzzled, dragged to, what he knew already, the Shadow Broker's cabin. Glyph welcomed them happily.

"What's going on, Shepard?" He asked, consternation palpable on his face.

"I have footage of an interesting conversation from this morning. Please watch." Jane opened her omni-tool and sent the vid of her talk with the Council onto the bigger screen. They watched it in almost complete silence, broken only by occasional snorts by Liara. When they finished Adrien growled angrily.

"Well, shit..." He shook his head then turned to Garrus for a moment. "Ah, congratulation on becoming a Specter, Vakarian." Garrus just dipped his head in acknowledgment. "I'll contact Sparatus. I hope he will deal with the asari councilor before she does something stupid. We don't want hell to break loose just after the end of the war that tore the whole Galaxy apart."

"Yeah. I can see major shitstorm already forming right above my head." Shepard exhaled heavily and leaned on her bondmate. "Ours." She looked at Vakarian and he agreed with her.

"I already know Tevos contacted Thessia. The Matriarchs are reluctant to state any opinion. You are too big a fish in the sea, you are a hero and they won't move a single finger to do anything about the matter." T'Soni got to her terminal, Glyph floating near her.

"I already sorted all the information about the Asari councilor Tevos, Doctor T'Soni. Recent calls and messages included. There is also new feedback of her calls with a turian Specter." The drone reported. Liara checked the new feeds.

"Thank you, Glyph. Let's see them." The vid started. It showed Tevos sending a Specter to Palaven to sort an urgent matter threatening the galaxy's peace. They learned the Specter was on the Citadel, it will take him about month to get to the turian homeworld and that his name was Bias Victus.

"Bias Victus? Family of yours, Adrien?" The Primarch processed this new information in his head but in the end negated it.

"No. None of that name. He has to be from some distant branch or from some colony. Can you show me his face, Dr T'Soni?" Liara ordered Glyph to find all data about Specter Victus. His photo appeared on screen. "See? His clan markings are missing. He's barefaced. He or his ancestors had left the original Victus clan. He's from a colony or the Citadel."

"From what I know of clans Victus, Sparatus, Kynosos and a few others, they were so big they divided to smaller branches, accordingly to their social tier. It was so long ago, though. And your last name is really popular on our biggest colonies." Garrus explained to them, Victus agreed.

"You have great knowledge about it, Vakarian."

"I was once bored and started to search the Extranet for anything worth reading. Starting on sniper rifles and mods for them, ending on the history of the clans on Palaven." Jane started to laugh, patting on his hand resting on her waist.

"You really had to be bored, big guy. Anyway, that's not the point here. Liara, please update me if anything changes. Adrien if you could speak with Sparatus, please. He needs to take care of Tevos. We don't want her to do something extremely stupid. I know she's capable of that but still…" Then Shepard pointed at the doors with her head. "We need to return to the party. Come on." Shepard and Garrus went to his family, now surrounded by Tali, Joker, EDI and some of the crew. "Look, Gar-bear, I think all your childhood embarrassing secrets are being revealed." Jane went to Joker and listened to Solana's stories, laughing at Garrus for trying to stop her and because they were really funny. With each passing hour the crew became more and more drunk. Except of Jane and EDI of course, yet they had fun nonetheless. Watching Donnelly and Joker taking bets on how many push-ups a drunken Vega can do was extremely funny. Later Jane stood in front of the dextro table, picking something to eat. Tali came to her, tripping occasionally.

"Shepard *hic* this is dextro food. *Hic*" The Quarian was really drunk. As always, she couldn't handle booze too well.

"Yeah, I know, Fairy Princess. But I need to eat dextro for the little one. He needs dextro proteins." Tali leaned on the table. It was clearly visible she was finding it hard to stand straight. "You okay there, Tali?"

"Of course! *Hic*" And then she started to cry. "Shep, I was so afraid you *Hic* didn't make it. And I'm so far away from Rannoch *hic* Keelah, I might never *hic* return home because *hic* the relays don't work." Shepard grabbed her quickly, because Tali almost collapsed on her, she just passed out.

"Fucking great. Someone! Tali needs her beauty sleep!" Jane looked around. "Guys!" Luckily Vega walked drunkenly nearby. "James! Come help me." He looked at his Commander puzzled, then at Tali's body hovering on the table, supported by Shepard. He took the quarian into his arms.

"Where to, Com-mmmmander?"

"Take her to her cabin. EDI?"

"Yes, Shepard?" The AI's voice ringing in Jane's ear.

"Monitor Tali's life's signs, call help if she's going to vomit inside her suit. God, please not again. She almost choked to death last time she got drunk. I forgot to tell you to monitor her alcohol level again." Shepard sighed. She loved Tali, but sometimes the young quarian acted even younger than she really was.

"To be honest, Shepard, I did. It just took less alcohol to work on her this time." EDI, this time in her metallic form came toward them. "I guess it is normal for her species. Or just for Tali."

"Yeah, great. Fake drinks for her next time. Note that one, EDI." Both Shepard and the AI watched as Vega struggled to take Tali toward the elevator. When they vanished inside Jane sighed. "We can scratch one off the party. How's the rest?"

"Various states of intoxication, Shepard." The woman nodded to herself.

"Call Chakwas here." After a minute of waiting, the Normandy's doctor came to them. Jane asked her to check on Tali and give the quarian something for alcohol poisoning and a hangover.  _I should throw such parties more often._ She thought to herself, when Karin went to Tali. Soon she went with EDI to Joker, who was explaining something to the Normandy's engineers.

"Joker, what's up?"

"Umm, it's nothing, Commander." At first glance Jane could tell Joker and Donnelly were hiding something.

"Okay. Spill it, Joker." Gabby snorted. Both men started to fidget in their respective places. "Gabby?"

"They had this bet, Commander." Engineer replied with big grin on her face. Adams just grunted in disgust. He didn't approve of bets of any kind, Shepard knew it since the SR1. "They set a wager as to whether you lost some limb or eye or whatever happened to you on the Citadel. And now..."

"And now they can't really say who exactly won, am I right?" Jane finished Gabby's sentence looking at the men with a mischievous smirk. She already knew about the bet from Tali.

"Yes, Commander." Both Joker and Donnelly admitted in unison. "Tali was closest, she bet that you haven't lost anything." Jane started to laugh. "Nooo! You did it again, did you? You and Tali played us!"

"Of course I did, idiot. Never set wagers when I am involved. I told you that many times. And what was Garrus' bet on?" Joker smiled, his anger vanished quickly.

"Before he saw you, he set a bet on an eye. He said you would look cool with an eye patch." Everyone bursted into laughter. "Seriously, hehehe, he wanted a pirate queen." Jane remembered watching some old human vid about pirates with Vakarian long ago.  _So that's where the idea came from. Jesus on a fucking motorboat, he has some nerve._ They joked for some time till Garrus and Vakarian found Shepard. Garrus was dragging his sister, he wasn't looking good himself.

"What is it? Another one?" Jane sighed. Joker turned to her, interest visible on his face.

"Who was the first one?" Shepard regarded him, a scowl appeared on her face.  _I'm too tired for that shit._

"Don't tell me you made another stupid bet, Joker. Just don't. Just shut up. Gar-bear, what are you going to do with her?" Garrus had to collect himself before answering. Even with his self-control he couldn't stand still anymore, his body swaying from side to side.

"Dad's... Taking her... To apartment..." This was all he could say. Akteon, to Jane's surprise, or maybe not, was completely sober. He stepped in front of his children.

"I'm taking those two home, my dear. Please enjoy yourself. If you want I can return for you later."

"Leave Garrus here, I will take him to our cabin, upstairs." Akteon nodded. He took his daughter from Garrus and escorted her toward the elevator. Shepard was walking beside her when the Primarch, Dr Ionnas Solus and Mackrix caught up with her.

"Shepard, we will leave with Mr. Vakarian. Sorry, but we need to go." Adrien apologized, it turned out he was called by the Hierarchy and the turian cook wanted to return home to his asari wife before he could get more drunk. Jane went to see them up to the airlock. She looked at the empty cockpit, CIC, she went to the galaxy map. She missed that place, scanning planets, deciding on a destination, planning their course. She was deep in her thoughts when EDI's voice snapped her out of it.

"Are you alright, Shepard?"

"Yes, EDI. Why?"

"I noticed your prolonged absence, Shepard. I've started to worry." Jane smiled to herself. EDI might be an AI, but in time she became so much more.

"I'm fine EDI, don't worry. Just needed some time alone." Shepard liked the idea that the AI had feelings, or she wanted to call her calculations that. EDI was so different from Legion. Jane loved Legion with all his silly sounds and the way he called her Shepard-Commander. Never saying it aloud of course. But he was different, he was connected to the geth as a whole, so they couldn't grasp organics behaviours. With EDI it was different, she was a single form, she was with them way longer and her desire to understand organics was far more complex. Especially after Joker unshackled her. "I hope Garrus, Chakwas or Shakria haven't noticed my disappearance."

"No, Dr Chakwas and Dr Shakria are talking in Med-bay and Garrus is drinking with Vega and Joker. Want me to join you there, Shepard?" Jane thought about it for a moment.

"No, stay there EDI and keep an eye on Joker. We don't want him to break any bones. If he passes out, it's better be there to catch him. Again." Shepard remembered when Joker passed out the during party in her apartment on the Citadel. He almost broke his neck. Luckily the AI caught him just in time and dragged him to bed. "At least some of us have to think ahead, right darling?"

"Of course, Shepard. Good, that this time I'm not alone." The woman laughed at that remark. With being more human, EDI picked up a good sense of humour from the crew.

"Yeah. You have to think for everyone on this retarded ship." Shepard turned to the elevator and went to her cabin. She entered and almost jumped from joy. "Yay, Norm and my fish are still alive." She went to the terrarium with her space hamster, Norm. The little thing squeaked when he saw his owner.

"Garrus took good care of them while you were gone, Shepard. Better than you did, if I can state my opinion." Jane couldn't contain her laugh. She burst into laughter.

"He-he. You're fucking right, EDI. I have so damn many dead fish I can't count anymore. May the inventor of the tank's VI be blessed!" Next Jane went to look around further. The room was cleaner than she used to have it.  _Garrus and his OCD._ She thought to herself when she heard the elevator open. In a matter of seconds, drunken Garrus entered the cabin. "Garrus. God, go to sleep. You're drunk." Shepard dragged him to the bed somehow. She dismissed the idea of taking his clothes off, leaving him as he was, in civvies. "Hey, big guy." She said when she laid herself next to him. Stroking his fringe lightly. The turian only growled in response. Jane waited till she was 100% sure Vakarian was asleep. When she did, she went down to the 3rd floor. The party was almost over because the majority of her crew was already asleep by the tables or went to their cabins or anywhere else, where they could just pass out. She went to the Med-bay to report her status to her good doctors. Both were still chatting, and only nodded when Shepard said she was going to rest. Jane was happy about the outcome of the party. It was a success. Everyone could wind down a bit, relax and celebrate the victory with Shepard. She knew they really needed it after those months away from her. Jane again went to her quarters, then changed into the most loose shorts she found and the biggest t-shirt. They were tight, but not uncomfortable.  _Holy cow, I got big..._ Jane looked at her belly, it wasn't big yet. But on the other hand bigger than normal for a human pregnancy. Chakwas told that to her earlier. Jane froze for a second.  _Fuck, now Chakwas will monitor my every movement. God... Or I'll send her with Joker..._ She went to bed, thinking how she should say it to Karin so the woman would agree. Jane lay next to sleeping a Garrus, he was humming in his sleep which soon drove her to sleep.

oOo

Garrus woke up with a huge headache. He thought his fringe had fallen off. He looked around only to notice he was in bed. With Shepard. The woman was reading something on a datapad. "Good morning." She whispered. Jane knew better than anyone that even a normal level of talking was too loud for the hung over turian. And he was very thankful for that. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"Bad." He could only growl faintly in response. Garrus felt like his throat and subharmonics didn't want to co-operate any more, leaving him with a failed attempt to communicate. Jane put the datapad on the nightstand, focusing on her turian bondmate in his agony state.

"My sweet, little birdy. Feeling bad and crap. Awww. Everyone feels like shit, so don't worry. You're not alone." The turian moved closer, nuzzling her side and blocking the light into his sore eyes. His arm rested on her underbelly. "I'll give Joker two days of shore leave. We can go to the ocean and swim."

"They can't, silly." He grunted somewhere between her waist and pillow. Shepard remembered all her crew needed to take the snake skin therapy so they could walk under the Palaven sky without any protective gear. She smacked her forehead with realisation, Garrus shivered at the sound.

"Sorry." She whispered and rubbed his arm. "I totally forgot about it. Tomorrow I'll ask Shakria for it. One week and they will be free to go just like me. And we will go to the seaside, go sightseeing. You will show us Cipritine." Garrus, as Shepard could guess, nodded. Her hand on his hand, rubbing it gently. "I'll go to Med-bay, get you something for your headache. Be right back." She carefully lifted his arm, placing it on the bed and being equally careful left the bed. Garrus didn't have to wait long till she was back with a bottle of water and pills for him. He swallowed them fast and laid in bed again, waiting patiently for the medication to work. Vakarian liked to party with the crew, but the consequences of that were really painful the next morning. He envied Jane, her cybernetics never allowed her to have a nightmarish hangover the next day, she always woke up bright and cheerful like sunshine. Before Cerberus rebuilt her it was a different story though. Of course now she couldn't drink, which was a perk, because she could take care of him. He liked her undivided attention, which was a rare sight earlier due to her never ending work. When he felt better he dragged her to the bathroom. They had a nice shower, where he could nuzzle and touch his woman wherever he wanted and she responded in kind. That was a perfect morning minus the previous headache.

"Want to eat something, Jane?" Garrus asked while brushing her hair. She let him brush her red wet strands from time to time. He could see she was relaxing massively while he did so.

"Yeah, I'm starving. I hope EDI packed everything into the fridge." Shepard hadn't waited more than 5 second for the AI to reply by speakers.

"Of course, Shepard. All food is in the fridge, you just need to heat it up." Jane turned to the camera in the corner of her room and pulled her thumb up.

"You are the best, EDI. What's the status of the rest of the crew?" Shepard was waging with herself that probably the majority of her people was asleep, and that state would last at least til late afternoon.

"With the exception of Dr Chakwas and Dr Shakria, everyone is still asleep, Shepard. My scans indicate they are still a bit drunk." Both Garrus and Shepard started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh, ouch. Don't make me laugh. It still hurts." Garrus whined, his subharmonics let out a painful trill and his mandibles flared, even taking the medicine, it didn't help fully with the pain in his head and his sensitivity to noises. Shepard got up and placed a light kiss on his forehead plates.

"Go to the mess hall. I'll dry my hair now so it's better if you leave." Garrus got up, nuzzled her neck, touching his forehead to hers before turning to leave. When he was in the elevator, he could hear Shepard's hairdryer.  _Thank you, Spirits, for such a brilliant woman. She may say she's an idiot, but for me she's the smartest in this screwed up galaxy._  Soon he was in the mess hall. Vakarian looked into the fridge, picking her favourite levo and dextro food. He also picked his favourites and proceeded to heat everything up. Shepard came to the mess before the food was ready. She looked at the heater then went to organise something to drink. Soon she and Garrus could sit and enjoy their food. Or at least Shepard could, because the turian had difficulties with that, feeling a bit nauseous. In the meantime Chakwas and Shakria joined them. As Shepard predicted, the rest of the crew slowly woke up in various states of being hung over. Especially Tali, she wasn't in good shape. Later Dr Shakria left to pick up shots for the crew, to immunise them for Palaven's radiation. The whole crew gathered and spent the time together till the turian doctor returned and started with Chakwas to distribute the medicine to those who would stay on the planet. The next day Shepard ordered Joker to fly to Earth. She watched as the Normandy flew away with a mixture of happiness and sadness. She had her ship, her home back, for just three days. Yet she knew the Normandy would be back, and bring with it the rest of her friends for her wedding. That was something to be excited about.

oOo

**Hope you liked it ;) if you feel like it, please leave comment :D**


	12. File 12: Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like always, thanks for editing, Razzberry31 :* you're the best!

**I present you new chapter :) sorry for keeping you waiting but life is life and some things have priority. Anyway, please enjoy :D**

**Like always, thanks for editing, Razzberry31 :* you're the best!**

oOo

The Normandy flew away. The crew members that stayed on Palaven, completed their skin therapy and they were free to walk under Palaven's sun. Shepard organized a trip to the ocean for them so everyone could rest and have some real vacation time. All of them changed from their alliance uniforms to civilian clothing and looked just like a normal bunch of friends at the seaside. Shepard found that they even had volleyball, to her enormous surprise, and while the women just lay on the beach enjoying their small talk, the men played beach volleyball. All the girls had a really pleasant view. Donnelly, Steve, and the other humans, shirtless, only in their swimming trunks. Even Garrus and Javik quickly learned how to play. It turned out Garrus had swimming trunks, all turians did, they didn't swim though, being too heavy for complicated things like floating. But turians loved to stay in the water, sit and enjoy how the waves splashed them. The view of the men inspired Tali, Ash and Liara to have some girl talk. Shepard was passive till they turned to her. "You're awfully quiet, Shepard, so I have a question for you."

"Okay. Shoot." Jane squirmed on the blanket to get a more comfortable position, shifting toward Tali. But then she waved her hands quickly. "Oh! But don't do that the Vakarian way. He asked me once, on a mission, if he can ask me something, I said  _Shoot_ and so he did. Luckily they were mercs and we were in cover." She saw that Garrus started to laugh in a distance just like the ladies in front of her. When they stopped Tali asked.

"Have you ever thought about being with a human?" Shepard regarded the quarian for a moment, wondering if Tali knew Garrus could hear them.

"Earlier, long before I met Garrus, I had been with a few human men, but it wasn't enough. I don't know, maybe I was just waiting for this one guy who happened to be a turian. It's not like I fancied turians. It's just that...when I met my big guy, I knew he was the One. That's it. Period. I just had to go the long way to get him though. I had to die and he caught a rocket with his face." Jane explained, looking at Garrus' back while he was playing. Again he started to laugh.

"But there was Kaidan on the SR1, he was practically throwing himself at you." Liara joined Tali in her small interrogation.

"Yeah, just the way you did, my Blue little wing." Liara blushed in purple. There were times when Shepard teased her about her 'adolescent crush', the asari wasn't really pleased about that but never negated that she had a major crush on Jane at that time.

"I was young back then."

"T'Soni, please, it wasn't even 5 years ago. 5 years compared to an asari life expectancy, is just bullshit. Don't give me that crap." Liara pouted, thinking about a smart remark.

"For me those 5 years, after meeting you, were like a century. Don't tell me I'm not more mature now. So much has happened." Shepard looked at Liara and nodded.

"That's damn right. At least you got more mature than Tali-fairy." The quarian gasped in exasperation, her eye lights narrowed.

"Quit that crap, keelah, and we're not talking about that. Tell us about Kaidan." Jane made an 'are you fucking serious?' face at her.

"Ehh, vas Normandy, even before I met Garrus, I hadn't given him even the slightest piece of thought. Alenko wasn't my type, he was just a friend and one of my crew. That's all. I miss him of course, I'd like to have him here alive. But I never thought about him in any romantic way whatsoever. And I know someone wanted him so much more back then, and drooled all over herself." Shepard turned to Ashley and sent her meaningful look. The rest of the women squeaked at that.

"Ekhm." Ashley coughed, nonplussed. "But Garrus was one of the crew as well."

"Yeah, he was. But my heart had a different opinion about the matter." Jane shrugged, she knew almost from the day one, since Garrus walked aboard the Normandy, he was different. And that she was different because of him.

"Umm... Can you tell me how you two met, Commander?" Traynor asked. She wasn't with them so of course she didn't know anything. Jane smiled at the memory.

"You know, Sam, there is no romantic story behind it, or any other shit like that. I'm always saying it was so random. Garrus could have been anywhere on the fucking Citadel, yet he was in the Citadel Towers Council Chambers, right when I happened to be, for meeting with those idiots. I happened to overhear his argument with Executor Pallin over the investigation on Saren." Shepard lowered her eyes, looking at her feet diving in the sand. Memories of Saren still weighed on her heart. "Anyway, I ruffled some feathers here and there and found him in a clinic in the wards."

"And there was Dr. Michelle." Tali added with a laugh. Jane send her an angry glare. She remembered well that Dr. Michelle sent Garrus turian chocolates. When they were already together, that always pissed her off.  _And that idiot accepted them, ugh._  She looked at him to see the turian looking at her, his mandibles flared in amusement.  _We will talk about it, Mr. Vakarian, better be prepared._ Shepard sent him glare that could kill. He turned back. Garrus knew Shepard would get really angry about the chocolates, so he accepted them just because of that. She growled and turned back to Sam.

"Yeah, and there was that bitch, thanks for the reminder, Tali. At any rate, we saved that lousy idiot from certain death. Garrus asked if he could join us on the Normandy and that's pretty much it." Traynor looked fairly disappointed, wishing for something more exciting.

"That's how you met, but how did it happen when you got together?" Traynor asked again, her curiosity couldn't stop her from needing to know the whole story.

"On the SR1 we became really close friends, I took him on every mission, can you imagine that?"

"Yes." All of the women agreed in unison. Then Liara added. "We saw that Shepard, it always was a question who you would take as a third squad member."

"Yeah. But back to the story. Later I died and..."

"Really, Commander? I've heard some rumors but it's hard to believe." Sam interrupted. Like almost everyone in the galaxy, she had a hard time believing that Shepard really died during the Collector's attack of the SR1.

"She did. Believe me, Shepard was just a piece of scorched meat. I found her body and sent it to Cerberus. They were the only organisation capable of reviving her from the dead." Liara clarified. "She wasn't happy about it though."

"From all we have seen together, T'Soni, all those sick experiments and the other Cerberus bullshit, you shouldn't have been surprised. I wasn't particularly happy about being brought back from dead by them." Jane sighed. "Having to work with those fuckers was a living hell, trust me. Luckily I had some people close to me back then. Karin, Joker... I found new friends, good people like Gabby and Donnelly, Mordin, Thane, Zaeed that old geezer. Jack's my personal goddess. My baby krogan. But anyway back to the love story. I went to Omega to find Solus and Archangel. Imagine my surprise when I found out that this infamous Archangel was Garrus. Un-fucking-believable." She paused for a moment, shaking her head. "I fought a sea of suicidal mercs to rescue his scaly ass, just to see him get hit by a rocket to the face. Like the day wasn't shitty already. I thought I'd die again." She raised one hand to look at it with sadness. "With this hand I was holding his mandible still so it wouldn't fall off. I almost punched Jacob when he reported Garrus' status from Karin."

"He really was hit by a missile?" The Specialist inquired, it was really hard to believe, even for Shepard. Jane nodded with grim face. "Is it even possible to survive such a thing?"

"Yup, as you can see he's right there. However he can't participate in the C-Sec beauty pageant anymore. Such a shame." Garrus walked over to them and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I told you, at least I gained some credibility with my new features. No one took me seriously back then. I was too dashing." Everyone laughed at Garrus. "It was really hard to deal with all the people during my C-Sec days. Believe me. Too much handsomeness and style. They felt inferior."

"Of course, Mr. Too-handsome-for-your-shit, go play and look pretty." Jane waved at Vakarian to send him away. He splashed her in revenge and left the women to talk. Of course he could hear them from where he was playing anyway. "Cocky bastard." Jane snorted while wiping her face with her hand. "Where was I? Ah, yes. Later I asked him about, ekhm, turian ways of dealing with tension. He nailed it by replying with the best answer - sex. So still no romance there, Sam, sorry. We found it hard to admit our feelings. Then there was the whole Omega-4 thing and our little suicidal rendezvous with the Collectors. After that I was suspended and spent half a year sitting with Vega and watching vids. I couldn't contact Vakarian in any way. God, that was… Liara, Sam, you saw how I looked when I learned that Garrus was on Palaven. I wanted to search for that dumb turian, even if that meant destroying every Reaper in the way."

"Thanks the Goddess, we found him on Menae." Liara added. "Or perhaps it's better to say he just stylishly walked in and pissed Shepard off." Jane agreed. She wanted to punch him so badly when he just appeared casually in front of them. Jane sent him dozens of messages after her incarceration was over. "Just by looking at her, I wondered whether she would jump on him or disfigure his face even more."

"Ha! That's so fucking true. I couldn't decide though, so just chose to stand there like an idiot." Jane grinned at Liara with her most dumb smile. She wiggled her toes in the sand. "Aaah, check this out. The feeling of sand between your toes. I'm in heaven. You want to know anything else, Specialist Traynor?"

"No, my curiosity has been fed, thank you, Commander."

"My pleasure. So tell me, Liara, how was it with Javik?" Liara gasped and started to cough, covering her purple face in her hands. "Awww so sweet, look at our teenage asari. Anyway, let's go swimming, ladies-" Shepard's omni tool started to ping with an incoming call. "My Biotic Queen is calling!" She opened the vid-comm quickly. "Jack, I missed you so fucking much, give me a kiss!"

"Shepard, you idiot, why have you sent Joker to Earth, we could have just taken one of the Alliance ships and got there on our own. Your brain is fucked up, seriously! But thank's for the invite anyway." Jack's face appeared in front of Shepard. Jane connected her omni-tool with the rest of the women and they had a group connection. "Whoa, hi girls! But... where the fuck are you?"

"At the beach, you jelly?"

"Of course I'm fucking jelly, you bitches lying on the beach when I have to work my ass off. What a piece of crap. Better tell Joker to move his crippled ass. I want to go to the beach too. How are you all?" Everyone said that they are fine and talked for a bit, exchanging news. "Okay, I need to go. Shep, girls, call you later. See ya, have fun." Shepard wanted to go swimming and she almost ordered everyone to the sea when a skycar landed next to their skybus. Solana got out of it and walked to Jane.

"Hi, everyone! Nice to see you." The turian female came to them and sat between the women. Shepard noticed she was looking really happy and proud of herself. Something good had happened and soon Shepard found out what exactly. "Jane, I found someone who will make your wedding dress." Sam and Gabby squeaked at that. Only the human women were so agitated by wedding dresses. Quarians hadn't any of those because of their environmental suits, asari on the other hand usually took wedding traditions from the other party so it depended on their culture. For turians, the outfit was as important as it is for humans. Turian females had to wear dresses that showed their social tier and wealth. Shepard had already discussed that with Solana and they had agreed on a mixture of turian and human design. "Everyone is working on rebuilding and helping after the war, but there is an asari tailor that can do it in her spare time."

"If you say so, Solana. I said it already, I don't care about the dress or anything. I just want to get married to Garrus, with my friends present, that's all." Shepard exhaled deeply, feeling tired. Wedding preparations wasn't really her thing. She dumped it on Traynor, Gabby and Solana. Liara also helped a bit. Though for her as an asari, things like weddings were a foreign thing. After some small talk, Shepard went swimming with the other women, soon after the men joined them. That was a real vacation.

oOo

Shepard and Liara kept track of Specter Victus. The whole matter with Councilor Tevos wasn't solved yet. Councilor Sparatus had tried to persuade her but she had her own agenda. He had tried also to contact the turian Specter but it turned out the Specter avoided or blocked his messages and calls. Everything became more urgent when it turned out that the ship with Specter Bias Victus had landed somewhere on Palaven. Luckily for Shepard, the new human and salarian councillors had been elected. Jane wasn't surprised that Admiral Hackett had refused the position. Too smart a guy for such a shitty job. The Council demanded all the data about the therapy. Shepard provided them with all that she had gotten from Mordin. Because it was just a genetic therapy, not cloning or serious genetic engineering, the asari councilor couldn't rant anymore. Sparatus demanded a vote; the Salarian Councilor Araghai and the human Councilor Thompson, voted for Shepard as well as Sparatus. Tevos was outvoted, yet she couldn't stop Specter Victus.

"What you mean you can't reach him?" Shepard barked angrily. "You are goddamn Councilor. Argh, happy now, huh?" Jane regarded the asari councilor with disgust. "From what I've heard, the matriarchs aren't particularly pleased with your arbitrary actions. Do something stupid one more time and you can say 'bye bye' to your job, that is not a threat, just stating a fact, Tevos." The Asari bit her lip, trying to contain what she wanted to say. "Your superiority issues lead to something stupid and…"

"Everything I do aims to elevate the asari race! What can you even know about it since you focus on turians and krogans, ehh?" Tevos looked like she had lost it. She was truly mad and at this point Shepard realised that the asari was too dangerous to take her lightly. It wasn't a case for one representative of one species anymore. She looked at Sparatus hopefully, wishing he could do something with his colleague when Garrus stepped in front of her.

"Councilor Tevos, if I may, I want to point out that your actions were highly illegal while ours not. Without any consultation, you have deployed an assassin, even though it is a Council Specter, and ordered him to kill another Council Specter without any vote or other legal consent. My fiancee may have taken a genetic therapy, a new one yes, but it is still legal in Council space. From what you can read in the data that Professor Mordin Solus had left, you can learn that it's innovative but, regardless, not against any genetic or galactic law." Jane watched Garrus as he spoke to Tevos in true awe. When he wanted, he could be so confident, so strong. Not that he wasn't, just being a turian often made him fall in line. Even when he stated he wasn't good turian. She knew he had changed so much since they met. From a C-Sec officer to a man who could voice his thoughts and stand against the Council itself when his woman and their unborn child were at stake. "Councilor Sparatus, I presume that you received the letter of complaint from Primarch Victus?"

"Ah, yes. Yes, I did. Sorry, Councilor." The turian turned to the asari. "But if you won't stop your actions against Specter Shepard and Specter Vakarian, I will be obligated to send it to Thessia." Tevos literally sent daggers with her gaze at Sparatus. "What you did could threaten the peace we all worked so hard for." The asari's lips formed a thin pale line. It was clearly visible she was utterly furious. She nodded, not daring to explode again with her vicious words. "Still, we have a Specter with his mission to worry about. Since no one can contact him, you will have to manage the situation on your own." Garrus straightened up, as he was receiving an official job.

"We are prepared. More than half of the Normandy's crew is on Palaven. We will try to find him before he reaches Shepard. If that's not the case, we will guard her till Victus makes his move. She's heavily secured, still we are talking about a Council Specter." He reported. Jane moved back and stayed out of it. It wasn't her mission anymore.  _Let the Big Guy handle it. I won't be of any use anyway._  "If we make contact we will call the Council right away."

"Make a call regardless of the time on the Citadel. We will be waiting. Good luck, Specters." Sparatus slightly dipped his head and closed their connection. Garrus sighed and turned to look at Shepard. She was leaning on the wall with a pensive face.

"Credit for your thoughts." Vakarian approached the woman and put his hand on her waist. She stayed silent, her head moved to lean on his chest. "Jane, don't worry."

"It's just that I feel like shit. Every time, Garrus, every damn time I feel good, feel that all will be fine, problems pop out like a rabbit from a magic hat." Her hand moved to embrace his large frame. It was soothing, made her feel safe. "And there is that poor bastard. 'Can't reach him' my ass. She's doing it deliberately. Fucking cunt. I have a hell of an urge to smash her pretty face on the wall."

"Trust me, I would pay to see that, sweety. But try to relax. Even though Shakria said your health is good for now and the results of the health test was more than fine, you still need to take it easy. You will be a good girl, hmm?" She could feel his growl reverberated in her. Her fingers clenched on the fabric of his clothes.

"Can't promise anything. Jack will be here within two weeks." Garrus laughed. He nuzzled her hair, her scent flushed his senses.

"Ah, yes. Miss charming. So she's still with Massani, huh?"

"Yup, hell of a couple if you ask me. And Miranda will come, I miss her. Wrex is on his way with Eve, ugh I mean Bakara, and Grunt. Still can't believe Hackett is coming as well." When she'd received a reply from the Admiral, she was shocked. She sent an invitation but had thought the old man would refuse. "Word is… that Hackett wants to present me to the groom." Jane looked at Garrus meaningfully but he didn't catch what she meant.

"I don't get it, Shepard. I know you already, no presentation necessary." He said seriously. "Is it some strange human custom I don't know crap about?" Shepard deadpanned. Not that she was one to follow customs, nor that she had any expectations considering her wedding. All in all it would be a ceremony of two different species after all.

"Of all people I would have thought you'd have read everything about human marriage customs, Gar-bear. Seriously, you were so thorough with Mordin's sex-ed data after all. Minus the vids, because I know that deep down in there…" She poked him on the chest few times. "You are all soft and an easy to embarrass turian." Garrus snorted, he leaned to touch his forehead with Jane's.

"You got me there, yet no blushing whatsoever."

"I just need a little more time, trust me. Just a bit of work and we will get there." Shepard rubbed her head to his. "About presenting the bride to the groom… hmm… Father brings his daughter to her groom at the beginning of the ceremony. Because my dad is long dead and Anderson is as dead too, I feel Hackett thinks of it as his duty now. Dunno. But it's fine, I respect him even though he gave us a few shitty jobs along the way. Nevertheless, the Admiral always supported me." She moved back and regarded Garrus for a moment. "I have a dress prepared, thanks to Solana, but what about wedding rings. Do turians have something like that?"

"I prepared rings for us but sadly, no. We don't exchange rings. It'll be shocking to my turian brethren. We just exchange vows just like humans and put clan markings on the female the day after the wedding, removing their previous ones on the wedding day." Garrus stated. The turian style wedding was simple. Respectives families gathered, they had a ceremony and wedding reception afterwards.

"Okay, I can undergo tattooing."

"You don't have to. I don't want to cause you pain. Not now." His hand reached her belly, stroking it fondly. "You can do it after the birth."

"It's fine, big guy. Don't make a big such deal of it. You know I like being tattooed. One more question, what about the wedding night?" She grinned to him but found he was oblivious of the subject as well.

"What? What about it? Another strange custom?"

"Oh God, Garrus. Do your homework right. Jeez! It's a special night when the husband takes his wife for the first time. He fucks her brain out. Very important, mind you." She grinned, fanning her eyebrows at him. His eyes widened.

"But we already had sex, Shepard. And it's pretty visible by now." Jane hands fell loosely in defeat.  _My sweet, big idiot. Can't help but fall for him even more._

"That's not it, doofus. We will be married, then it will be our first time. As a married couple." Jane said that loudly and slowly to let him catch what she meant. With 'oooh!' he nodded, understanding what she implied.

"Fine by me, love. Any reason to end the day in bed with you, shamelessly rolling you from side to side is good for me. What a shame you can't use your flexibility anymore." He showed her a toothy grin, but she wasn't amused at all. She punched him in the arm and turned around, feigning offence.

"You are biggest asshole I ever met, Garrus Vakarian. Hate you so much." She didn't wait a second when his large body flushed her back, his hands closed her in an embrace. Vakarian lowered his head to the crook of her neck and nuzzled it with a purr.

"Yeah, yeah. And you will have to deal with me for the rest of our lives. Hope you are prepared."

"I am, always was."

oOo

Jane was worrying about the ceremony. Specter Bias Victus was taking his sweet time showing himself up at her doorstep. She really hoped he wouldn't strike her during the wedding, which would really complicate things. Ruin the mood, cause a shift in the timetable. Not that she was afraid. She wasn't an N7 and Specter for nothing, after all. She waited patiently for the blow, which she was secured from. Jane turned toward Garrus, he was reading idly, from what she sneak-peaked - about both turian and human wedding customs and traditions. She giggled every time he marked things.  _Perfectionist. He knows I can marry him in rags, with just the two of us. But no, he wants to give me the perfect wedding._  She shook her head and passed by to have another sneak on what he was reading. And that scared her. Childbirth and the first month with baby.  _Fuck! But if he reads all those he will be just a pain in the ass with all his smartass remarks. Shit, shit, shit. Need to distract him._  Yet deep inside she knew she was scared of other things really, if David will survive the birth and later on. She couldn't voice her fears, Maybe Garrus couldn't either, so they kept on being happy here and now. "Big guy?"

"Hmmm?" He hummed, eyes still locked on his data-pad.

"I want to see Wrex." She replied and vanished into the kitchen. Vakarian stood up and went after her to the kitchen, where Shepard was sitting on the kitchen counter. They were alone since Solana and Akteon got their house back. Garrus' father had tried to persuade them to move in with them, but both Shepard and Garrus stated that they wanted time for themselves. Still they weren't really alone as the other apartments around them in Cipritine Tower were occupied by her crew. Tali, Karumi and Samantha right next door for example.

"He will come tomorrow, and the Normandy within a week. Better tell me what's the matter." Garrus said, propping himself on the wall. He inspected her face thoroughly, they both knew her behaviour covered something more important. Jane thought he would just let it go. "You are scared, Jane. Why?"

"You know why. I have a bounty on my head."

"What I know is that you wouldn't worry about some jerk having a death wish." He said, shifting onto his other leg, his arms crossed. Shepard knew he wouldn't stop, his body screamed 'serious talk and no bullshit' to her. "So let's scratch that one from the list, shall we? We are left with the wedding and David. Let's scratch the wedding since I know you too damn well. You don't care about how it will look, what colour your dress will be. All you care about is getting married to the most handsome and stylish turian even. That's me, in case you didn't know. And that's how we are left with our son." Garrus wanted to continue when his omni-tool pinged. He opened it to see what was going on. "A-ha! We got an intruder, honey." Spark in his eyes, his toothy grin made her heart skip a bit. That was their life, on the battlefield with guns in their hands.

"So he's coming, right?" Garrus nodded, humming in excitement. His mandibles were twitching. He and Jane regarded themselves, feeling excited as something they were so accustomed to would happened. She grabbed her M-77 Paladin out of the drawer and took cover while Garrus pinged Javik, Tali and Liara.

"He's still trying to hack our doors. Ehh, they will never learn, will they?" Garrus whispered and gestured with his hand that he's ready, M-6 Carnifex already pointed at the doors. He typed on his omni-tool the command for the doors and they swooshed open to reveal a slightly shocked turian. The same second, the doors behind him opened and Tali with her shotgun came out. Liara behind her, ready with her biotics. "Hello, Specter Victus, nice to meet you. Specter Garrus Vakarian at your service." He said with a smug face. Shepard could hear even from the back, that Garrus was really pleased with himself.

"Pleasure is mine. If you know my name, you have to know my mission as well. By Council order I am here to terminate rouge Specter Jane Shepard. Please hand her to me and no one will be harmed." Jane started to laugh behind her cover. Vakarian only smirked, still aiming at the other turian.

"That order isn't valid anymore, and it was an illegal action of Councilor Tevos, Specter. I, however, have a new one. You were blocked from communication, so you don't know that the Council voted in favour of my woman, not against, and she is in the clear now. We were ordered to immediately contact the Council whenever you showed up. So wait here like a good boy and don't try anything funny. Your odds are shitty, so to speak. Tali, keep an eye on him." Vas Normandy approached the turian Specter from behind and pulled her shotgun out and pointed it at the back of his head, where turians a have soft spot. Meanwhile Garrus called Councilor Sparatus.

"Specter Vakarian, I hope you have good news."

"Yes sir, we have Specter Bias Victus with us." Garrus moved the camera on the turian. Sparatus regarded him for a moment.

"Great. Specter Victus." Victus, still dumbfounded could only mumble in reply a mere 'Councilor'. "You are to return to the Citadel, the mission given by Councilor Tevos wasn't approved by the Council. Please unlock your comm-link so I can transfer you your new orders." Specter Bias unlocked the connection and his omni-tool pinged with a message, which he opened and read. "Also, you are forbidden to take any actions against Specters Shepard and Vakarian. Even if Councilor Tevos' orders said otherwise. Her orders were not authorized."

"Yes, sir. As you say, sir." Sparatus nodded and finished their vid-call. Bias hummed in apology and embarrassment. "Hmm, that's awkward. Please let me say that I'm sincerely sorry about everything." Shepard walked out of her cover to stand slightly behind Garrus.

"It's fine, Specter Victus. You had your orders. That's your job, just like ours." When the turian looked at Jane he opened his mandibles wide in shock. "What?"

"You are… pregnant. I…"

"Oh, so that bitch, Tevos, hadn't told ya?" Jane cocked her head, feeling amused.  _That's so the asari for her. Fuck, I really should have nuked Thessia when I had a chance._ "You see, my pregnancy is unique as this child is a human/turian hybrid. Mix of levo and dextro species. And I have the therapy for every race in the galaxy. I'm going to cooperate with Sirta and spread to the whole galaxy."

"Really? And when exactly?" Bias had shown interest in her words, but both Garrus and Shepard looked at him suspiciously. "Oh, don't get me wrong. My bondmate is human and, even though she won't admit it, she dreams about having a child with me. If I knew what was the reason behind Tevos' plan…"

"You need to wait for Sirta to accept my terms. I think they will agree but who knows when they will start to use therapy in their med centers. But, what sort of host are we? Please come in." Shepard gestured inside the apartment. "Tali? Liara? Wanna come in?" Kasumi materialised next to Liara with a grin. "And you Kasumi, yes." The three women passed next to Bias and went inside. The turian on the other hand hesitated.

"Don't worry. We won't do anything to you. Though, I'm still watching you, pal." Garrus said, smiling. His smile didn't reach his eyes, still focused on the other turian. "Come in." When they sat inside, Jane explained how the therapy worked and showed her son on her omni-tool. She was a bit afraid, that Victus would be disgusted seeing David, but he was interested and regarded the hologram with warm hum. They exchanged omni IDs and Jane promised that she would notify him of when and where the therapy would be available for everyone. Once Bias had left, Jane turned to Garrus. "Even though he turned out a pretty decent guy we still need to be cautious. Liara, I hope you'll still monitor Tevos. And that guy too, just in case." Liara nodded. She, Kas and Tali went to their apartment. At the end of the day Shepard was lying with Garrus in their bed, hugging him happily.

"I got a message from Sirta. They are sending their lawyers and scientists to Palaven to check on me and discuss the agreement for using the therapy. Our David won't be alone. Soon there will be more like him. I like that." After a second of thinking she added while laughing. "Not that I myself want just one child, mind you." Garrus smirked and nuzzled her neck then ear, whispering into it.

"And how many you would like, sweetheart?" She giggled at the sensation, her hand moved to rub his sensitive skin under the fringe. He growled deeply, lapping at her neck.

"Dunno. Three maybe? We will know when to stop, I suppose." Shepard said, trying hard to contain the moan that desperately wanted to escape her mouth. "Uhmm, big guy, you were so sexy with that look and pistol in hands. After the time apart, I almost forgot how you turned me on on the battlefield." Garrus' hand moved to the hem of her tank top only to sneak under and go up to Jane's breasts, pinching lightly at her nipples.

"I can say the same about you." Garrus' moved his hand to her back, scratching tenderly at her spine from the base of her neck, down. He turned her to the side so she flushed her body against his. "That's how I like you."

"Mmm, I like that sort of closeness too." Shepard replied and then kissed him passionately. Their tongues battled for dominance in their mouths, every time their match finished with a draw, when they had to stop to catch air. They were quick with discarding each other clothes, fueled by the earlier event. Jane laid comfortably, spreading her legs in invitation for his already emerged cock. Yet Garrus had other plans, laying between her legs and using his dexterous tongue instead. She writhed under his strong grasp, when he did unimaginable things to her so sensitive clit and wet core. Each time he licked her, hotwired her brain, causing to moan, cry, scream louder and louder. She thanked turians for designing their apartments soundproof or else the whole of Cipritine Tower would know how good Garrus Vakarian is in bed and what things he did to her. "Oh, god, Garrus, don't stop, don't stop." She shouted before she orgasmed and couldn't say anything anymore. When she lay, content in her afterglow, he moved up to settle himself between her legs. Waiting for her green light. Jane pulled her hand to stroke him with a feather like touch, his shaft responded to each with an impatient twitch. "What are you waiting for, Hun? I need you so much." Vakarian hummed 'love' to her and slowly entered her damp insides, purring with enormous pleasure.

"I love you so much, Jane."

"Me too." She didn't have to reply, he knew it just by looking at her face, in her eyes. Those eyes that had a special look reserved only for him. He started to rock his hips, slowly going further and further then back and forth. That motion caused them both to moan. Garrus was taking her slowly. He never would have guessed that making love in a slow, rhythmic pace, so unlike the turian way, would be that good. Maybe the main reason behind it was the person who he made love to. Yet again he mused about how that little squishy human female affected him and how he haven't given a single fuck about it. Here they were, slowly rocking to meet his thrusts, slowly entering their high where they could share looks full of passion and feelings for each other. Those unspoken wishes for the future. They climaxed in unison, whispering each others names like a prayer. Later they lay in bed, embraced, limbs tangled with each other. Pure bliss overwhelmed them. After this whole time, of war, of fear, they had found peace. Happiness that soon would be shared with their friends and family during the ceremony that would make them truly combined for a lifetime. Shepard smiled to herself but then she remembered their talk before Specter Victus showed up.  _It's just a matter of time before he will want to talk about David. God, I'm so fucking scared._ Jane snuggled closer to his chest, moving steadily in a sleepy motion, trying not to visualize her fears. She had nightmares, of giving birth to a monster, or that David was dying as soon as he came out of her womb. Dreams about her child falling into pieces, or vanishing in the darkness. Dark, horror like dreams.  _Garrus was right, I shouldn't have watched those vids. Now I get strange ideas._ She shivered.

"Can you tell me what's the matter, Jane?" Vakarian's sleepy voice rang next to her ear.

"Nothing, go to sleep, space lobster."

"Oh, I haven't heard that one for a long time. Lately you have been nicer to me." His strong hands pulled her and turned her to her other side so he could face her. Internally she didn't want it right now, but it was inevitable. Garrus was too smart and too observant, and this matter wasn't of a kind to let it go. "I saw you, Jane. You're having nightmares again. When I was away you could hide, and you did. But now I am here. I want you to talk." Her head touched his chest, she closed her eyes, not daring to look into his eyes. She feared if she did, he would see all those horrors from her nightmares. That would break her heart to little pieces.

"I'm… dunno… it's so irrational, Gar-bear. I dream of terrible things happening to him. I don't want that. Sometimes I think I risked too much… I always risk to much. Because I'm an adrenaline junkie, I suppose." She stopped, trying to collect herself, trying not to cry.  _Pregnancy makes me cry a lot, damn. Not in front of him, fuck. Stop you stupid eyes. And stupid hormones._  "You think I did the right thing? Maybe I was too selfish? What if David will…?" Garrus squeezed her to his chest, hushing her down.

"Shut up, silly. I know that pregnant women are afraid of their babies. I know it's completely random, and always a gamble even with the level of medicine in the galaxy. But we are Shepard and Vakarian, baby, nothing ever stopped us. Imma right?"

"Yup, you are." She agreed. "You learned your lessons. Your speech is almost as motivating as mine, good job, Vakarian. Hum to me, Garrus, help me sleep." She said while yawning, she tucked herself deeper under the blanket. He hummed to her making her sleep soundly, so she didn't have to dream of the dark things that lurked her mind.


	13. File 13: Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Razzberry for her work and great ideas ^^

**Hi everyone~! Here's another chapter for ya'll :D a bit of action in this one. Hurr! Big thanks to Razzberry for her work and great ideas ^^**

oOo

"Wrex!" Shepard yelled happily. She was on the docking bay with Garrus, Liara, Tali and the Primarch, when a ship from Tuchanka brought her favorite Krogans arrived. She was really grateful to Adrien as he had allowed the Krogans to land on the turian homeworld. It was widely known that those two races rarely worked with each other.  _Old wounds won't heal fast I suppose. Good that Reaper War could at least help the matter to get more stable._  Still it was too early to say it was more than neutral.

"Shepard!"

"Wrex!" She almost jumped on the krogan when he got out of the ship, embracing his large frame. "You are on Palaven, Wrex, the world is ending!"

"Don't even start about world's ending, because knowing you, anything could happen." Wrex laughed coarsely, embracing her small body lightly, taking notice of her stomach. Even a Krogan could be tender when times asked for it. "You got big, Shep. And here's the funny turian responsible for that. Good to see you, Garrus."

"Same here, Wrex. Welcome to Palaven. Where is your beautiful lady and Shepard's baby krogan, by the way?"

"They are coming, don't worry." Minutes later, Bakara left the ship with Grunt behind her. The latter was holding a big package. "We got you something, for both of you. A small token of appreciation." When the two krogans approached them, Bakara hugged Jane fondly then backed away and took the human's small hands into hers.

"Commander, I was praying for you and my heart was overjoyed when Wrex said you were alive. I'm also really happy about your baby, as a mother I can only say you are blessed." Jane couldn't contain her tears anymore. She could feel a pat on her shoulder, she turned to see Grunt.

"My baby, did you miss me?" Wrex and Garrus started to laugh in unison.

"Can you stop that Shepard? That's really embarrassing." Meanwhile the Primarch greeted Wrex and Bakara. "It's good to see you though. I was… worried about you. Oh, and Liara is here… I… I'll go to her, say hi." Jane watched Grunt approaching Liara, she fought the urge to tell him she's with Javik or rather banging him like mad. In the end he had to learn it the hard way. She regarded the turians and krogans greeting each other, feeling that it was the first step to peace. A really important one. A warm smile on her face, her hand travelled to her curved belly.  _Look, David, that's how it's done. Mommy did it. I hope tha-_  Shepard couldn't finish her thought as a sting of pain emerged on her back, another on side of her waist.  _No…_  That was last thought before she fall into darkness.

oOo

Before Garrus could see what had happened he caught the scent of Shepard's blood. In a matter of milliseconds he turned to see her falling on the ground. In the distance he saw an asari in black armor. Vakarian didn't have to say anything, Wrex was running toward her with his shotgun already in hand. "Take care of Shepard, I'll take care of the bitch! Grunt, Liara!" T'Soni and Grunt passed Garrus, while he scooped the unconscious Jane into his arms. His subharmonic cried in pain and helplessness. Tali stood next to him, pistol in hand, scanning their surroundings for more enemies. The Primarch in the meantime called Doctor Shakria and a medical transport for Shepard. Bakara vanished for a second inside the krogans's ship to appear with a med-kit. Everything happened so fast.

"Let me help her, Officer Vakarian. I've got medi-gel for levo species. And some bandages." The krogan female carefully applied gel on side of Shepard's body and back, it was bleeding heavily. Her skin became so pale instantly.

"She's bleeding too much, Spirits, don't let me lose her again." Garrus keened, too terrified to move. Just holding her tightly. Minutes later medics came alongs with a shocked Shakria.

"Quickly, Cipritine Hospital, I already notified the staff and Doctor Solus." Garrus stood up with Jane still nestled in his arms. He could hear her faint breath, her skin colder and colder with each minute. The turian laid her carefully on the med-pod, afraid to cause her any more pain. Primarch Victus said something to him about staying on the docking bay, waiting for rest of the crew but his brain prevented anything to register beyond his mate.  _Spirits, I'll lose them. Shepard, David, please, don't leave me._  He was repeating those sentences like a mantra, while they flew to the hospital. It took them just a few minutes, but for Garrus it was an eternity. Shakria was taking care of Jane during the flight and soon as they reached the hospital, ran to change into her surgeon's outfit. Vakarian was at Jane's side till the doctors had to take her into the operating room. He was close to fighting with them, only to be with her, but some higher instinct told him to let them take her. When she vanished behind the doors, and he was left alone, his knees gave away. Garrus collapsed to the ground, not able to move, to think. Only his subharmonic was showing how devastated he was. Minutes, hours were passing. He didn't know that his father and sister came, then the rest of the crew and at the end Liara, Javik, Wrex, Grunt, Bakara and the Primarch. He closed himself, he couldn't talk, he couldn't walk, he was sitting in front of the doors that had his life behind them.

oOo

Wrex remembered his time spent on the Normandy while he flew to Palaven. It was one of the best times of his long life. He didn't regret serving under Shepard, he didn't regret that he fell in line on Virmire. Years of experience told him he could trust that little, funny human female. Because she was strong, because she knew bullshit at first glance. That was a good call. Because later on she proved her loyalty by curing the Genophage. And now he was flying back to one of his best friends. Maybe the only one true friend he ever had. People came and left his life, proving he couldn't trust anyone but not Commander Jane Shepard, she was different. She inspired people to be better.  _Although she's not that good herself. He-he._  He started to laugh coarsely.  _Shit I miss that woman. And her sense of humor._  For Wrex, Shepard was the only capable person to end the Reaper War. And he was part of it. "We're docking in 10, chief." His pilot voice snapped the krogan out of thoughts.

"Good, make it fast. And no mistakes mind, the turian assholes are watching." Urdnot turned around and went to his room where Bakara was preparing their gift for Shepard and Vakarian. "We're landing soon."

"I know Wrex." The krogan female replied again making him feel like an idiot. That's why he liked her so much. And because she was strong, she had already changed the krogan. "I hope the Commander and Officer Vakarian will like what we brought for them."

"Dunno. What I know though, is that Shep wouldn't mind a few bottles of ryncol." He laughed to himself again. Bakara only regarded him with pity.

"Idiot." A few minutes later their ship landed. "Call Grunt here, he needs to help me. Then go greet the Commander and the rest. And behave!" Wrex left the room with a sigh, yet he did as he was told to. When he left the ship he saw Shepard almost running to him with a stupid smile stuck to her face.

"Wrex!"

"Shepard!" He stretched his arms in an invitation to a hug.

"Wrex!" Shepard almost rammed into him. Wrex always thought she was part krogan at heart, yet he was careful now, remembering the woman was actually pregnant. Idiot or not, she had to be careful as well as her friends. When Bakara came and greeted Shepard, she went to talk with the Primarch. She nagged him the whole way from Tuchanka to behave and try to warm the turian-krogan relationship.  _She's not only good at taking care of krogans, she's a damned good politician too. Ancestors, how is it that she was kept in some shithole instead of changing the krogans?_  He mused while talking with the turian. Yet the moment he heard a shot, he turned around. His Scimitar already in his hands, with one glimpse of an eye he saw Shepard falling and one who shot her. An asari that was out of her cover, running from the docking bay.

"Take care of Shepard, I'll take care of the bitch! Grunt, Liara!" He screamed while he passed Garrus, running toward the direction the asari was escaping. "Liara, throw everything you got. We have to catch that whore!" The krogan yelled as he threw Pulls, Singularities, Warps and shots in turns. T'Soni used her biotics to make far jumps to boost her speed and keep up with the krogans. Even though the black-armored asari seemed to know where she was running, her speed decelerated. Both Wrex and Grunt could smell asari blood.

"She got hit. We can track her down." Grunt said and pointed at blood spots on the floor. They ran into the warehouse district. With lots of crates and a warehouse the asari could hide.

"Keep on sniffing son, we gotta catch her or Garrus will shoot our asses off." Wrex replied. Also inhaling the scent of asari blood. The scent took them to a large building of Cipritine Armory. "Shit, that doesn't look good."

"By the Goddess, infinite choice of weapons. Let's find her quick before she finds any lethal weapons and nukes us from Palaven." Wrex started to laugh, entering the building.

"Good one, T'Soni. And here I was complaining a week ago about the lack of action. Stupid me. Everywhere Shepard is, things tend to go sideways." He giggled hoarsely. "Nuke us from Palaven she said." Both males guided Liara to the upper floor. They could hear that the asari was at her limits. Wrex regarded even bigger smudges of blood now. "She was hit somewhere vital. Quick, we need her alive."

"To hear that from the krogan…" Liara snorted under her breath, whispering.

"I heared that, Liara. I thought we knew each other so damn well… you broke my heart." Wrex mocked, noticing Grunt becoming uneasy.  _Ehh, poor kid._  "So, how is your little affair with Javik? Shepard told me this and that, you know. Jeez, with that pregnancy, the Normandy will be a travelling freak-show for sure. No offence, though."

"None taken. He's good, if you know what I mean." T'Soni replied, blush on her cheeks. Grunt made a strange noise, both Liara and Wrex seemed to not notice that. "But now's not the time. Hush." She pulled her pistol up, ready to fire anytime. Wrex behind her, Grunt in front.

"She's close, scent is very strong. Be ready." They passed empty rooms of an office floor. A trail of blood leading to the end of a nice, clean corridor. Probably this part of the building was used for meetings with clients of the company. It didn't even take 5 minutes before they found her, she took cover behind a large desk in the far end of big conference room.

"Stay away!" The asari yelled hysterically, pain could be sensed in her voice. "Or I'll blow this place to shreds along with you!" Liara took cover behind the door-frame while Wrex and Grunt entered the room, pointing guns at the desk.

"Better come out bitch, you're bluffing. We hadn't passed any weapons or bombs along the way. And I know just by the mere glimpse at you back on the docking bay that you don't have any explosives." Wrex said boldly, to his enormous surprise the asari looked from her cover and shot a few times in his direction. Nothing his shield couldn't handle. "You wanna play, huh? I'm game. Grunt." Both krogans lifted their weapons and started shooting at the unlucky piece of furniture that stood in the way to the asari. A big chunks of wood and metal flew, torn out from it. They didn't want to harm her though, just scare the shit out of her. The asari assassin threw biotic attack at them and tried to shoot as well but missing. Unexpectedly she throw a biotic wave at the window, smashing the glass. She quickly jumped out of it, it was the 3rd floor but nothing for a biotic. Liara was quick to jump, using her biotics to fall. Wrex and Grunt didn't bother, just jumping on the pavement. They ran after the asari just to see her with her hands up. A well known figure behind her.

"That's how it was done in my cycle." Javik said with a small smile.

"I really like you, Prothean." Wrex snorted. "You need to come to Tuchanka. We will have some fun, trust me." Grunt glared at the Prothean. "Just tell Shepard you wanna go and she will. She loves me." Wrex approached the asari and headbutted her, rendering her unconscious. Liara in the meantime called Primarch Victus. He came in a matter of minutes with a squad of turian soldiers. "Let's take that worthless piece of shit."

"Take her to prison. Medics need to look at her, so we can have a serious talk. And tell them to look for any poison in the mouth or elsewhere. I know how asari play such tricks." A turian officer dipped his head and ordered his men to take the asari into custody. Adrien approached Wrex, Grunt, Javik and Liara. "I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened. This is…" Wrex started to laugh, patting the Primarch on the arm.

"What are you saying? That's the best welcome a krogan could ask for. And here I thought I'll be bored to the bone."

"Stop saying idiocies and let's go to Shepard!" Liara started to yell at them. "Where is she?!"

"Please, Miss T'Soni. She's in hospital. Let's go there, a skycar is waiting." All of them, went to the skycar, Bakara waiting for them patiently in it. Wrex sat next to the krogan female and patted her knee.

"Good fight." She nodded at him, her eyes shone with pride. The ride to the hospital didn't take long, they went inside, led by the Primarch. They saw Tali and Kasumi sitting on the bench, sobbing, men pacing nervously in the hallway. When Liara saw Garrus, she ran to him but stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Goddess… he shut himself away again." Vakarian's father approached T'Soni, a concerned keen reverberated in the hallway.

"Miss T'Soni, you know something about his state…? I've never seen a turian acting like that. I…" Liara regarded Akteon and shook her head. She pointed at the bench off to the side.

"He shut himself once… when Shepard died. He… he was just like a walking shell, empty. He didn't talk, he didn't eat, drink, sleep. He was like this." Liara gestured to Garrus. "Nothing to be done here now. We need to wait." And they waited long hours.

oOo

Garrus didn't know how much time had passed but when Dr. Shakria and Dr. Solus came out of the surgery he jumped to his feet in an instant, making everyone stare at him. "Doctor, how is Shepard?"

"We won't lie to you, it's bad, really bad. We put the lower part of her spine together, two vertebras were crushed. Bullet shattered her bones. She will have problems with walking for some time. The other wound, on the side of her waist and stomach… bullet grazed her skin deeply there. It caused contractions. Baby is still too small to be born. That's why we stopped the labour with meds and comatosed her." Solus explained, Shakria nodded, fatigue visible in her eyes.

"From what I've read from the Commander's files, she was… um… rebuilt with speciality equipment. Miss Miranda Lawson supervised the process. Her expertise, genetic knowledge and special equipment would help a great deal. When will she arrive on Palaven?"

"In a week." Liara replied and opened her omni-tool. "I'll contact Joker and Miranda, tell them to speed up a bit." The asari turned and walked away to make a call.

"But tell me… my son… is he in danger? And how long will Jane be comatosed?" Doctor Arteria came closer to Vakarian and patted his arm. Her subharmonic sang an apologetic hum.

"I'm sorry, Officer. We can't wake her now. If we did, she would be in such pain that it would endanger both her and your son. Even our strongest painkillers wouldn't be efficient here. The risk is too high, the next hours will show us if we will have to do an emergency C-section. If that's the case we will have to put your son in a tank or incubator. Depends of course on how his internal organs are developed." Garrus nodded slowly, mulling what the turian doctor said to him. Not believing it was happening. Just hours earlier he woke up next to his bondmate, they laughed, shared their stupid jokes. Shepard was so excited for seeing Wrex again. And now? She was comatosed, her life in danger. His son's life in danger.

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Yes, she's in the post-operating room now. Only you can go there." She turned to the rest of the crew. "I'm sorry, really." They replied that's it's all right and let Garrus be led to the room where Shepard was sleeping. He went inside. Jane was lying on the bed on her side, her olive skin pale, her eyelids dark. Tubes and wires connected to her back and wrist, medical equipment next to the bed, monitoring her health status. Garrus kneeled next to her and hummed to her, trying to show her that he was right here.

"Jane, please, be strong. Spirits, not again. You promised me you won't leave me." His hand touched hers, then he squeezed it lightly. "We're getting married in two weeks, for fuck sake. Everything is prepared… I… I don't know what to say. It's complete bullshit, Shepard. You would be furious. For the love of Palaven, I can't. That's too much." Then his hand moved to her belly. "And I only found out about you a few weeks ago, David. Hang in there, son, make daddy proud. Mommy is unwell now so you have to sleep there and wait." After this painful monologue he stayed silent, regarding Jane, as he tried to make her healthy and awake again. But she wouldn't wake up, oblivious of him being near. Then the image of an asari flashed in his mind, anger boiled his blood. Garrus stood up and went to his friends. Lucky for him Primarch Victus was still there. "Primarch, sir. I need to see that asari. I need to know who she worked for."

"Of course, Vakarian. Let's go. Miss T'Soni, I think your, ahe, skills will be invaluable. Can you come with us?" Liara nodded, her face serious. The three of them went outside to the parking lot where two soldiers waited next to the Primarch's skycar. "Take us to the prison."

"Yes sir!" Turians saluted and opened the skycar to let Victus, Garrus and Liara get in. After 15 minutes they were at the place. Primarch Victus was greeted by the prison warden and they were led to where the asari was held. He reported to the Primarch on the way.

"Sir, we patched her up. Two minor wounds and one a bit more serious, she will live. Doc found poison in her belongings as well as a pill with poison in her teeth. We removed it. She's conscious now. We tried to ask her questions but she refused to talk." The Primarch nodded and thanked the warden. They stopped in front of the interrogation room, while the warden opened the doors. Victus, Garrus and Liara went inside, they regarded the asari sitting in the center of the room. Two guards pointing guns at her. She watched them for a moment just to smirk mischievously. That triggered something in Garrus, a feral instinct, in an instant he jumped toward her. His hand moved in lighting speed only to scratch deeply at the asari's left cheek.

"I'll rip that fucking smile off your face!" He roared, pulling his hand into the air for another blow but the Primarch was at him, grabbing Vakarian's arm.

"Guards! Hold him!" Adrien screamed in the turmoil. "Take him out! Take him out!" Along with the two soldiers, the Primarch managed to take Garrus out of the room. He struggled to get to the one that hurt his woman and child. "Take him next door and turn on the speakers. Call two more guards, he needs to be guarded too." Both soldiers dipped their heads in affirmation. Victus turned on his heel and tried to collect himself. "For the love of the Spirits, what a mess." He then entered the interrogation room again. "That's it. You going to spill everything." He said and growled at the assassin with anger. The asari was holding a bandage on her bleeding cheek, tears ran down from her eyes. "First, what's your name? What were you told to do exactly?"

"Miria Tevos." She spilled with hatred. "I was told to terminate Commander Jane Shepard's pregnancy without killing her. I had to steal her data."

"Tevos you say. So we know everything. She's your sister, right?" Liara joined the questioning. She opened her omni-tool and connected with Glyph. "Glyph, check Miria Tevos' mail and calls. I want all data asap."

"Yes, Doctor T'Soni." In matter of one minute, Tevos' omni-tool pinged. Her wide eyes travelled from her wrist to Liara and back.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just collecting evidence. Don't mind me." Liara smiled at her, yet the smile didn't reach her eyes. She was merciless when it comes to helping her friends.

"Why are you doing this?! You are asari!" Miria yelled hysterically toward T'Soni. "You are a traitorous bitch, nothing else! This is about our kind! And you act against us! Matriarchs will ban you!"

"Your sister told you that, huh? Did she explain the whole thing? And you really think that assembly of Matriarchs approved of your actions?" The imprisoned asari's eyes became round in shock. "Ah, so I take it it's a no. So let me explain, none of the Matriarchs approved. They strictly forbade her of any actions against Shepard. Moreover, they don't consider Shepard's pregnancy as a threat. Maybe you don't realise it now, but you attacked the Hero of Galaxy. You think you'll live it through now?" Liara approached her slowly. Bending to face her. "You and your sister messed with the wrong people. Primarch, we need to call the Council." T'Soni pulled up and turned to leave, Victus just behind her. They met with the prison warden outside.

"Primarch, sir, what ha-?" He started to ask what happened but Adrien silenced him.

"No time for questions now. Bring Vakarian and take us to the comm room." The warden did as he was told instantly. He led them to the comm room next to his office, then left them there. The Primarch went to a console and connected with the Council. When three out of four of the councilors appeared, Victus wasn't surprised even a bit. "I see Councilor Tevos won't be present."

"Primarch Victus, how can we help you?" Sparatus asked, his subvocals trilled in surprise.

"Councilor, I demand Councilor Tevos arrested for taking action against Commander Shepard. Just four hours ago she was attacked by Miria Tevos, the Councilor's sister, on her order. Councilor Tevos lied to her sister that it was the Matriarchs order. Commander Shepard's now in hospital, her condition is critical. She had to be comatosed." Adrien explained. The Council reaction was of utter shock.

"What?! It can't be!" The human councilor yelled. "I demand Tevos be arrested! It's an attack on humanity! Our hero!" Sparatus raised his hand to calm the human down.

"Wait a moment." His hand typed on a console then moved to his head. "Executor Pallin, please send two of your best squads to Councilor Tevos' apartment and arrest her for treason and hiring an assassin. Yes. Yes you heard it right, Executor. Good. Bring her to the Council Chambers. Yes. Goodbye." Then Sparatus hand moved back down. "This is bad. Please wait, I'll connect us with the Matriarchs." They waited a moment for a connection. When it was established three asari showed on the hologram next to the Council. Surprise on their faces.

"Councilor Sparatus. Something happened?" One asked, Matriarch Savas was her name.

"Yes. We have a situation here, Matriarch Savas." He started, then sighed. "Councilor Tevos ordered her sister, Miria Tevos, to assassinate or at least attack a Council Specter, Commander Jane Shepard. On your behalf." The asari gaped at them, not understanding what he said. "Have you ordered any action against Shepard?"

"No!" Another Matriarch, Aleah, denied quickly, shaking her head vigorously. Two followed her shortly. "We strictly forbade her anything. She tried to persuade us that the Commander's pregnancy was a threat to the asari race. We dismissed the matter as it's irrelevant." Liara, who was standing in the back, reading through the data Glyph had sent, stepped forward.

"Matriarchs, I have evidence that Tevos' sister planned on terminating Shepard's pregnancy with force and stealing her data. I'm sending it to you and the Council right away." A few seconds later everyone was watching messages and vid-calls between the two asari. The Matriarchs watched and read it with growing disbelief on their faces.

"She lost her way to the Goddess. Not seeing her guidance anymore." Savas said with true sadness. "I think the Matriarchs agree that Tevos can't be the asari representative in the Council anymore. We revoke her status and will send our new representative within a few days. Please take care of Tevos according to Council law."

"Any support required will be granted by the Assembly. Please contact us anytime." The third asari, Matriarch Lanya added at the end. "Also, please pass our deepest apologies to Shepard's family and crew." Garrus growled at the asari and approached the console.

"Your sorry won't change the fact that the life of my bondmate and son is at risk!" He roared. "Your crappy sorry won't do any good now. That woman carried the burden of saving the whole fucking galaxy, she fought risking her life and health. She won for everyone. And now when she just wanted a bit of life for herself, she got a bullet in the back. Aren't you all ashamed? She, for once, wanted to be selfish. I was there at the beginning fighting Saren, then grieving her death 3 years ago so much that I ended up as a vigilante on Omega. Then when she had returned I walked into hell again with her, fighting the Collector's. That woman saved billions by destroying the batarians home system. She often had to make difficult choices, you would never imagine, and she won it all. Shepard did all of that because of shitty politics. The Council dismissed the Reaper threat till they invaded every fucking planet. Suddenly everyone believed, 'oh, lunatic Commander Shepard was right after all!' she won for all of you. Oh, I'm sooo mad! Spirits, I can't deal with this crap anymore." Garrus gasped in exasperation, hand waved at them in a gesture of helplessness. He went outside the room. Everyone remained silent, watching the place that Vakarian stood only seconds ago.

"He's right." Sparatus said when he could talk again. "That woman should have been treasured, she is the reason we still can talk. Spirits, we have to do everything to ensure her wellbeing and safety." The rest nodded silently, not daring to say anything more. The truth had been spoken and was a heavy burden on them. They hadn't done anything to thank Shepard nor just let her be happy. Shame palpable on each face, except T'Soni's. Liara just shook her head and winced.

"Sometimes I think she should have let Sovereign destroy the Citadel and Council. I was also there from the beginning. Seeing Shepard struggle for the whole galaxy. What for? For this?" She gestured toward the door where Vakarian left. "Goddess. I'll use her words: get your shit together and do something useful for a change." Liara regarded the Council for a moment and went to the doors, stopping and cocking her head to speak her last words. "Primarch, I'm leaving this to you."

"I won't disappoint you nor Vakarian and Shepard. Trust me." Liara nodded and left. Victus turned toward the holograms of the councilors and matriarchs. "Let's end for now. Call me when you arrest Tevos." The Asaris and the Council bid goodbye and Victus closed the connection. He went outside to catch up with Liara and Garrus but the warden told him they left.  _Maybe that's better. Miss T'Soni will talk with Vakarian, no use for me there._

ooo

Four days later the Normandy landed again on Palaven. Admiral Hackett ordered to be immediately taken to the hospital Shepard was in. Miranda, Chakwas and Jack with him. Garrus greeted them outside the building.

"Admiral, Miranda, Doctor, good to see you." Jack coughed meaningfully so Garrus added. "And you too, Princess Charming."

"Fuck off, Garrus. Five minutes I gave you Shepard and five minutes was she got shot!" She ran to him, smacking his chest. "I've told that idiot she should have stayed on Earth… but no! And now… and now!" Jack bit her lips, shutting herself up. Garrus didn't bother replying. After a moment she exhaled, calming down slightly. "How is she?"

"In a coma. Miranda, you need to... heal her, put her spine together." He turned toward Lawson, a painful plea in his voice. "And you, Doctor, please examine her." Both women agreed quickly and they went to Shepard's room. Jack gasped, terrified when she saw Shepard, lying on her side, her back connected to tubes and wires, a hand rested loosely on her stomach. Jane was still very pale and her closed eyelids were dark from blood loss and exhaustion. Miranda and Chakwas soon started to examine Shepard's back. Meanwhile Shakria came and shared her data with them.

"I have equipment I used to rebuild Shepard. It's in the Med-Bay. Garrus come with me, we need a truck to bring it here. We can't take her to the Normandy in this state. Doctor…" The ex-Cerberus agent turned to Chakwas. "Stay here and organise with… excuse me, I don't know your name." She turned to the turian doctor.

"Dr. Arteria Shakria. Miss Miranda Lawson, I presume. Give me a list of everything you need." Miranda exchanged Omni ID's with the turian female and sent a list of things she needed. Then she left with Garrus. When they were in the skycar Vakarian asked what the odds were regarding Shepard's health.

"Well, the procedure will take at least a month so she will have to be in a coma for the whole time. In her current state of sleep it will be the best, Garrus. She won't feel any pain and your baby will be safe. Congratulations on becoming father are in order. He will be a strong boy I think." Miranda smiled at him, trying to cheer him up a bit. "I will rebuild her spine as it's now just a case of putting it together like the pieces of a puzzle but she will have difficulty with walking. In a worst case scenario, she could never walk again. That's why rebuilding would be best. Luckily I took all the equipment from the base from when Lazarus Project was ongoing. The Illusive Man suggested having it onboard the Normandy in case it was needed." Garrus felt utterly happy about the news. "And Chakwas was keeping it safe there."

"Good. Spirits Miranda we should have been married within a week. And now?" Lawson turned to look at the turian. She knew well that both Vakarian and Shepard had waited for this and now their dreams had to be postponed. Since she has seen them together on Omega, how they were, she knew something special was between those two. No wonder they became bondmates. Their spirits were bonded, glued to each other and neither of them could stand to be away for long. "Promise me, she will be okay."

"She will, Garrus. I'm here and I will make her healthy and kicking in no time. Um, baby is 7 and a half months into pregnancy so soon you will have both Shepard and David." A small turian smile appeared on his face at her words. That was what he really needed. Reassuring words from the person that could really bring Shepard back to him. When they arrived at the Normandy, Joker and EDI greeted them. All four of them went to the Med-Bay to collect the equipment and take it to the truck that was already waiting for them. Garrus ordered one before they left and it was quick to be where they needed it. Little perk of being a Reaper Advisor and friend of the Primarch. Joker was coordinating things while EDI and Garrus began taking things from the Med-Bay. The pilot couldn't do much anyway.

"Wanna come with us, Joker?"

"Yup, since I can walk now under the beautiful Palavenian sky! Come on buddy, let's take this stuff to Shepard. It's so awfully quiet and boring without her getting into trouble." All four of them told the truck driver where to go then they were off to the hospital. Miranda finally began the series of procedures to rebuild Shepard's lower spine.

oOo

**Next chapter will be delayed as I need to study for exam for accounting course. Sorry :**


End file.
